The Demon Hunter Assassins
by Aniaisha
Summary: Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka are demon hunters, due to focusing on eliminating demons their grades dropped and they fell into E class. At the same time there's a giant octopus who wanted to become their teacher, that octopus is also somehow the class' assassination target. How did they manage to split their life between hunting and killing? what changes there will be? will they cope
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu.**

 **Chapter 1 (Demon Hunters and Kunugigaoka Jr. High)**

 **Sasaki Mio the Demon hunter**

Current Time : 12:00 AM.

Current Location: A cemetery.

A demon just died.

"Whoa that was close! Don't you think so Hisoka?" A girl with dark brown haired tied in low twintails said. Looked battered up.

"Yeah. The demons are getting more and more extreme lately. It looks like the demons we beaten just now is in level 3" A black haired boy beside her said commenting the situation. His condition is not better than her.

"I'm tired" the girl slumped onto the ground.

"You can't sit here Mio. let's go to the park and sit" Hisoka said while pulling the girl up and dragging her out of the cemetery. Once they arrived at the park they settle themselves down. Their wounds had healed a few minutes ago. These guys here are demon hunters.

"Got anything Mio?" Hisoka asked while tossing a can of soft drink to her. The brunette shook her head. Hisoka sighed " even though the demon was in level 3 he was a quite poor one huh?". She laughed.

"Very poor" she said after drinking a sip of her drink. They continued on hunting demons. When the sun rises and they are very exhausted. Luckily demon hunters didn't need to sleep instead they need to fill in their stomach for energy. Hisoka and Mio walked into their separate apartments and leave to school, Kunugigaoka Junior high.

Of course no one knows about their identity even the headmaster. They'll get problems if their identity is revealed. After entering the school Hisoka and Mio walked to their classes. Mio go to C class and Hisoka to D class. Of course they are still very tired of last night's hunting but they had to go to school, exams are a few days to go. Next year they are going to be 3rd years so they need to drill on their studies. They had to study hard if they don't want to fell to the E class. Rumor has it if you go there there is no turning back, you'll fail in your life. E class is a shitty place for a shitty community so they still had to study.

In the class thaer are just sounds of paper sheets and pens clicking. 'Guess everyone is going to be busy studying' she thought. Then she opened her textbook and study herself.

.

.

-The bell rings. It is time to go home from school-

Hisoka is currently waiting for Mio to go out of her class. After waiting for a few minutes the person finally comes out with an annoyed face. 'guess it's better to greet first before asking any questions' Hisoka thought.

"Yo Mio". The girl turn her head to him and suddenly Hisoka got an unexpected reaction from her making him taken aback by it. Comically tears flow out from her eyes.

"Hisoka.." she called him out while still crying. Don't know what to do Hisoka just lightly tap her head with a slight sweatdrop. "Now, now don't give me that look. Tell me what happened?" Hisoka asked her. The asked girl sniffles a bit before answered.

"I was getting scolded" she said.

"Why?"

"I fell asleep in the middle of class"

"How?! I mean we're .. we practically didn't need any sleep! So how come?!" Hisoka asked surprised.

"I skipped lunch. I was studying in the library" she said. Hisoka sighed demon hunters need food to recover their energy. Skipping lunch means not refilling their energy so that's why she fell asleep.

"And it was in the middle of test too. I sucked" She said.

"Then let's go eat, we're going hunting at 7 so we still got some time. Where do you want to eat?" Hisoka asked her. After thinking for a bit she answered. "Let's eat at my apartment I still have some leftovers". Hisoka nodded and followed the girl they definetily need enough energy to hunt tonight. After arriving at Mio's apartment she quickly opened the fridge and see what is in it. She heated some curry and a few croquettes. After eating they prepared themselves and leave to annihilate some demons.

Chapter 1 finished

Thanks for reading I'll update this weekly and if I'm lucky a few days once. Reviews are welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.5 (Demon hunters)

History: 10 years ago before 70% of the moon evaporated to nothing this huge sized animals showed up and started luring around the nighttime. They are called demons, they eat and possessed humans. Human population started decreasing and kept decreasing until a research lab was build. This lab took orphans as subjects for experiments. They inserted some demon cells and curse inside them making them go thorough a painful experimentation for months until the experimentation was completed. But it doesn't end there, these kids are released in the nighttime to see if they can survived.

Even though in the way many guinea pigs died either that their body couldn't stand the power of the cells or getting eaten by demons due to the innability to summon weapons. The experiment was a success these kids can kill the demons with the superpowers they had. The goverment then use these kids as a weapon to annihilate the demons in exchange they will pay for anything they need. (Mio was one of them, a child that her parents are eaten by demons before her eyes was one of the experimentation subject and she was one of the best).

Weapons: demon hunters can summon weapons each weapons are diffrent it is according to who the user is. This weapons are materialized objects from their souls so weapons are very important they it can't be destroyed by something or someone no matter what because if it happens they will also lose their lives.

Superpowers: They can teleport, sense something going on or going to happen, regenerate, and use telephaty. They are faster and stronger than normal humans. They also don't need sleep as long as they had their energy stored. However if their energy is not restored the effect will be the same as humans if they don't sleep enough. Ever demon hunter got special powers that is diffrent from the others they can upgrade their powers by killing demons.

How Mio met Hisoka: It was after they are being released for the first time to kill demons. Mio saw a boy sat alone in the corner and she decided to approach him.

"Hello" was what Mio said to Hisoka back then.

"Hello"

"My name is Mio, Sasaki Mio what's yours?"she said extend her hand. The boy blinked his eyes a few times before answering.

"Maeda Hisoka" he reach out to the hand. After that they talk with each other and have fun. Hisoka was also oneof the most successful experimentation so the organisation decided to pair them to annihilate demons. They always had each other backs until now. Much like a lover too actually.

Mio's weapon and special powers: Mio's demon is a big scythe she is very good at sensing and can disappear she called that stealth mode.

Hisoka's weapon and special powers: He had a quite long katana as a weapon. He can make duplicate of himself but he rarely uses it as this power waste alot of energy.

I will make a special chapter to tell about demons. I'll catch you on the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner** **Maeda Hisoka** **she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 2 (End class)**

In only a day the demons appearance increased rapidly causing Mio and Hisoka to used up all their energy in the nighttime. That's why both of them are absent today, they already told their homeroom teachers about their condition right now so now they are still sitting around Hisoka's apartment waiting for their wounds to heal. Even though they decided to take a day off school they still study their notes. Tomorrow's the exam.

"Oi Hisoka?" Mio suddenly asked.

"What is it?" Hisoka answered without looking out from his book.

"Well, what if our identity getting revealed? What do you think the school will do?" with this Hisoka's eyes widened. "W-W-WHAT? SO YOUR IDENTITY-".

"Hypothetically speaking! It's not like I'm gonna reveal my identity" Hisoka just sighed at Mio's answer.

"But if you ever get into some trouble don't hesitate to ask me for help okay?" Hisoka said his green orbs looking straight to Mio's blue orbs. This cause Mio to blush.

"Y-you too" she said before burying her head into the books she hold. Hisoka performed a triumpanth smile succeeding in his temptation to tease the girl. They continue their study in peace.

The test is done in two days it was a total disaster, they could only hoped their grades are good enough. But since the tests are over they decided to relax in Hisoka's apartment until-. There's a knock on the door. Hisoka immediately open it with Mio behind him. The visitor revealed to be their school director Asano. Startled with his arrival Hisoka mouth slightly agape while Mio didn't move an inch. The two are somehow suddenly feel alerted there is a strange aura around the director.

"May I have a little talk with you two?" Asano said. His voice sound manipulating and threathening. Hisoka finally let him in the three of them sit in the living room but no one is talking, the room is completely quiet.

"Let me get to the point" Director Asano suddenly stated."Maeda-kun and Sasaki-san. Next year both of you will be moved to class E". Hisoka and Mio's eyes widened.

"W-Why?!" Hisoka asked. The principal didn't answer, instead he took out a photo from his coat. It was a photo from two nights ago they were hunting on the mountain near the school. Fortunately the person who took the photo only took the photo of them resting and not hunting, so their identity is safe.

"This photo was taken by a teacher at 10.00 pm two days ago. Staying in the school after 7 pm is forbidden the rule said that. Your violation of school rules is not only this. Maeda Hisoka and Sasaki Mio your grades has dropped rapidly, I don't know what happened but you two should've been able to keep up with your studies. Our prestigious school will only accept educated students, that's all I wanted to say" he said as he pulled out 2 papers and give it to them then, he walked out of the room. Turns out the papers are notice that they are going to be transferred to class 3-E.

The two of them was left dumbfounded. Suddenly Hisoka gritted his teeth and started cursing the now gone principal. Mio banged her head onto the table a few times, frustated. Both fell into silence busy with their minds. Mio sighed and get up.

"You saw this coming right? The demons are getting too far. I don't know what's going to happen now but I guess moving to class E isn't so bad at all" Mio said walking up to the fridge and took out some cola that is definetely not hers. Hisoka didn't pay much mind to her actions, he only looked surprised with what she said. Moving to class E is not that bad? How come! Is she out o fer mind or what.

"Don't you get it? For pete's sake! We're demon hunters, killing demon is what we live for. And now that the demons are rampaging wilder we need to investigate what is happening right? If we stayed in the main building we can't investigate freely. But in class E, who the hell is going to watch us? Hell we could skip classes to investigate. Nothing will be standing in our way now" Mio explain her thoughts to Hisoka.

"You're right. I shouldn't put so much thought in it thanks Mio" Hisoka smiled.

"No problem" she said as she took a sip from the cola.

"... By the way that's mine right?"

"Yep"

.

.

Time flashes fast, it is the beginning of the term but now things change. Hisoka and Mio don't walk to the main building but to the E class as in the End class. They are casting their heads down they need to look sad to blend in with the other E class folks. In the class nobody talks they are buried deep in thoughts until a jovial teacher come in.

"Good morning everyone my name is Yukimura Aguri. Let's spend a year full of education together" Yukimura sensei said. In the most back seat Mio smirked and turned her head to see Hisoka that is also smirking. ' _That's a perfect teacher she doesn't looked though. Just give her reasons we'll be able to skip_ ' they thoght. The teacher is too jolly and kind Hisoka and Mio saw right through it. Just one teeny tiny thing that bothered them. What's with the shirt?!

"Okay class I will now begin the role call. Akabane-kun?" no answer. "Akabane-kun?" she repeated the name. A mumbling sound of 'Here' can be heard it came from beside Mio. Akabane is a boy with scarlet red hair and intimidating mercury eyes. When the teacher continue the roll call that boy named Akabane suddenly stood up and leave the class just like that. But before he left he spare a glance at Mio and Hisoka.

It was chilling his gaze was. The two gulped after he is gone, they might have another problem here.

 **Chapter 2 finished. Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! Reviews welcome ^_^.**

 **Next chapter preview**

" **I sense a strong mischief!"."My assumptions were right". "Are you guys dating?"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 _ **ITALIC IS FOR THOUGHTS**_

 **Chapter 3 (The redheaded demon)**

The scarlet haired boy spare a glance at Mio and Hisoka and then left without saying anything. Leaving the teacher confused at him.

"Umm everyone do you know why is he acting like that?" Yukimura sensei asked.

"He always skip class sensei. it is his habit" a long blue haired boy(?) tied in a low ponytail said.

"Then I'll talk him some sense then I probably can-"

"Don't !" A few students shouted. "You'll only get hurt sensei! He is not our everyday delinquent!".

' _So that's why nobody called him out before everyone is scared of him'_ Hisoka thought. Later on they continued their classes until the day is over

The afternoon Mio and Hisoka walked down the hill together. They are talking about tonight's hunting and where should they do it because nobody is around. But suddenly Mio stopped walking. Hisoka also stopped his walking and stared her.

"What's wrong Mio? Don't tell me there's a demon smell here. I'm hungry guess it's better to run first than to hunt it" Hisoka asked, confused with her. She put a finger on Hisoka's lips to shut him out. She shook her head.

"I didn't sense a nearby demon, but... I sense a strong mischief.. it came from-" she didn't finished her words because someone suddenly toss a knife at her. She dodge the attack and quickly summoned her weapon followed by Hisoka who also summoned his weapon. But after knowing who attacked her her eyes widened Hisoka's eyes also widened. Their attacker is the E class delinquent Akabane Karma!

"My assumption were right. Tokyo really does have demon hunters who ever thought that they are from our very prestigious school?" he said, a dark aura seems to come out from him. He is a demon alright.

"Dammit!" Mio cursed. ' _But how?! We never showed a hint of our identity in public? And our grades also dropped so everyone should've suspected that we fell here because of grades! How did he find out?_ ' Hisoka thought.

"I saw you guys at the park in Akihabara at midnight" he answered as if he can read their minds. "I play nice for not telling anyone but.. well I just couldn't shut up after seeing this" Mio and Hisoka obliterate their weapons. They really are fallen into trouble. Feeling not having anymore way Mio sighed and bow to him.

"Akabane-kun, please keep this a secret. We really need to deal with the demons because now they are more uncontrollable. If you tell everyone it will only endangered their lives" Mio begged.

"Yeah, we really need to keep it a secret. We'll be in a real trouble if our identity is exposed" Hisoka added.

"I don't really have intentions on telling everyone. Let's just say I'm curious to know about you guys"

"Then what do you want?" Hisoka asked.

"Tell me about demon hunters and I'll keep it a secret" he said stucking out his tongue with a smile on his face. ' _The smile is cute if he's currently not blackmailing us'_ Mio thought.

"Then let's head to my apartment but I will need to buy groceries first. Let's go Hisoka" Mio said walking past them.

"Me too. Do you mind?" Hisoka asked the redhead following Mio.

"Not at all" Akabane shook his head and followed them. They enter a nearby supermarket and grab everything they need, paid them and headed home.

"So you live beside each other huh?" Akabane commented when he saw Mio and Hisoka sticking out a key.

"Yeah, Mio I'll need to put the groceries so you can go ahead" Hisoka said not knowing that Akabane is smirking at them. Mio nodded her head and opened the apartment door letting herself and Akabane inside. She went to the kitchen and made some tea before settling herself on a sofa near where Akabane is sitting.

"Thanks" he said. Mio just give a small smile.

"So, are you guys dating?" Akabane asked. Mio who was sipping her tea coughed her face turned red.

"N-N-No! Of course not! W-w-w-what makes you think about that?!" she stuttered and completely embarrased which only made the redhead smirk wider.

"Eh? I thought you were because you guys are so... close. You guys even called each other with first names" he teased her.

"We have been friends since we were five so I guess it's normal? plus I don't like being called with my surname" she answered with a red face.

"Heeh? So even I can call you Mio-chan instead of Sasaki-san right?"

"Yeah I don't mind at all" she said smiling. Suddenly the door opened by someone.

"Sorry for waiting. I brought snacks" Hisoka said waving a paper bag at the two.

"That's pretty considerate of you Hisoka" Mio said.

"Of course" Hisoka said sitting beside Mio.

"So you two are dating" Akabane said. Mio and Hisoka's face turned red.

"NO!" Hisoka shouted.

"I told you before it's not it!" Mio denied.

"You're faces are red" he teased them.

"L-let's not talk about that okay? We'll what do you want to know Akabane?" Mio asked.

"Karma is fine. Well tell me from how demon hunters exist?"

"Then Karma let us explain, do you remember the incident 10 years ago?" Hisoka asked. Earning a nod from the redhead.

"Let's just say an organisation 'took' orphan children and using them as guinea pigs. We were one of them, the experimented humans here are used to kill demons who are luring in the darkness at night. In exchange they will pay our daily needs. But we are top secrets none of us allowed to reveal our identity as demon hunters" Hisoka explained.

"Everyone could be demon hunters then?"

"No only the humans that are taken by the organisation are allowed to be demon hunters" Mio said. "And the experientation is very painful. One could die if the experiments failed or if their body couldn't take the curse"

"After their experimentations are completed the guinea pigs will be sent to do some test to check whether or not these experiments worked the survived children are the ones who you called demon hunters" Hisoka said.

.

"So what is this weapon that you guys summoned earlier?"Karma asked

"Weapons are materialized souls of ours we can't lose it or destroy it no matter what"

"What will happen if your weapons are destroyed?"

"We'll lose our life. If we die our lives our body will be controlled by the curse even though we are already gone" Hisoka said starring at the ceiling.

"So why are your weapons diffrent?"

"It depends on who is the wielder. Mine is a scythe and Hisoka is a sword we are diffrent people so we got diffrent weapons" Mio explained.

"Your life sure is hell" Karma said. "Yeah"

"Well thanks for telling me about demon hunters. I'll keep your secrets safe. Now I should be going thanks for today Hisoka, Mio" Karma said as he led through the door by Mio.

"Bye!" they said. It seems like they got an ally which probably a good thing. He doesn't looked like someone who will tell everyone about one's secret so they shoud be fine... right?.

The next morning Akabane didn't enter the class.

"Akabane Karma is suspended so he won't be able to join our class for a while" Yukimura sensei announced that in front of the class this morning. Mio and Hisoka deadpanned they had gotten themselves friends with a troublesome guy.

 **Chapter 3 finished. Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome. I'll see you on the next chapter ^_^ .**

 **Previews for chapter 5**

" **The moon! 70% of it evaporated. It's turning into crescent!"**

" **Hello everyone I'm the one who blowed your moon I'm your new homeroom teacher nice to meet you all"**

" **In other words Assassination!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 4 (2 incidents 2 more problems)**

"Akabane Karma is suspended so he won't be able to join our class for a while" Yukimura sensei announced that in front of the class this morning. Mio and Hisoka deadpanned they had gotten themselves friends with a troublesome guy.

"Oi Mio, don't you think he's a bad news? If we being friends with him it means that we'll get involved with his problems right?" Hisoka said to Mio. Actually they didn't say anything they use telepathy which is one of demon hunters ability.

"I guess not, he's not the type of person that'll drag everyone into trouble" Mio said. Hisoka just shrugged and they continue to listen to Yukimura-sensei.

-2 weeks later-

Location : Near a research lab

Time: 10 PM

"What do you say if we stop and go home now?" Hisoka suddenly said after taking a bite from his rice ball.

"Huh, why?" Mio asked while opening a can of soda.

"Something feels wrong in this area" Hisoka said.

"Now that you mention it" Mio said.

BOOM! Suddenly a big explosion can be heard from the building. Hisoka and Mio are tossed to the air and their body hit the ground. Their body which are full of bruises regenerated quickly and they run inside the building. It looks like there is a failed experiment. They waste no time and crawled between the mess in case there are some survivors trapped.

"Hisoka! There's a girl there!" Mio point out to a girl who is struggling to crawl in. When Mio is just about to approach the girl Hisoka held her arms.

"No Mio something is not normal here let's go before we get found out". She hesitated a few seconds before they escaped the TKP. Just about that time the whole town is talking about a strange thing happened. Mio and Hisoka didn't realized it, they are too preoccupied with the building that they didn't look up.

"The moon! 70% of it evaporated. It's turning into crescent!"

.

.

.

"Something felt fishy. The moon, that exploding building.. I guess it's related somehow" Hisoka said on their way to class E.

"I felt the same. Let's investigate it after school" Mio said as they reached the building. Inside it Nagisa is already there with an unknown student beside him. Her hair is green tied into twintails.

"Ohayo Nagisa" Mio and Hisoka greeted him. "Who's that?" Hisoka asked.

"She said that she's a transfer student her name is-" the girl cut Nagisa off.

"I'm Kayano Kaede nice to meet you" the girl smiled cutely at them. Mio sense something fishy but decided to forget it.

"Nice to meet you I'm Mio. Sasaki Mio I'll look forward to work with you Kayano-san" Mio smiled back at her.

"Hisoka, Maeda Hisoka just call me Hisoka nice to meet you Kayano-san"

"No need the 'san' you can call me Kayano or Kaede" she smiled at them.

"Then nice to meet you Kaede"Mio said. After a few moments talking they returned to their seats, the class is filling up and as expected the majority of the girls (including Mio) surrounded Kayano's desk and talk with her.

The bell rang the school has started. They waited for their homeroom teacher Yukimura sensei to come but instead there are some men in black who came inside after that an... octopus also came inside. Confused the students stay quiet.

"Good morning everyone I'm Karasuma Tadaomi from the ministry os defense please take your seats ". ' _The ministry of defense?'_ they thought.

"Hello everyone I'm the one who blowed your moon and I'm planning to blow up the earth next year now I'm your new homeroom teacher nice to meet you all" the octopus said. The students deadpanned 'He's so diffrent with his appearance' the class thought.

"First I'm going to say that what I wanted to say is state secret. Let's get to the point I want you guys to assassinate him" Karasuma-san said. ' _WHAT THE HELL?!'_ Hisoka thought.

"Umm.. who is that actually an alien who wanted to invade the earth or what?" A boy named Mimura asked.

"How rude, I am born and raised on the earth you know!"the creature protested.

"I can't tell you the detailed part but what he is saying the truth. Next March he will destroy the earth only the world leaders know about this and now you are part of the secret. You have to kill him before something happens,in other words it's an assassination" Karasuma-san said moving a knife to the creature trying to stab him. The creature dodged all the attacks.

" But the problem is he is very fast when you tried to kill him he'll decorate your eyebrows instead!" he said getting irked at the monster. " This guy had a power to turn the moon into crescent. His maximum speed is mach 20 that's why if he seriously going to run away we can only wait for our end to come" .

"But what's the fun in it? That's why I made a treaty with the government. Don't kill me" the yellow octopus said. Karasuma-san looked annoyed.

"In return I will teach at Kunugigaoka junior high class 3-E" he said. ' _But why?_ ' the class thought.

"We don't know what his goal is but we're forced to agree with a condition that he won't harm you guys. We have two reasons first he will come to school everyday so we can keep an eye on him. Second is giving 30 people a chance to kill him" Karasuma-san explained. The students get nervous and confused.

" The prize for who kill him is 10 billion yen it's a fair reward because killing him means saving the earth from destruction " he added. The class got a little bit excited. "Luckily this guy is underestimating you guys look his face has green stripes means he is looking down at you!"

'What's with his skin!?'

"Of course, if the government can't kill me how can you? Even when they are sending their jet to chase me I wax it cleaned until it became shiny!" the yellow thing bragged. ' _what's with that?!_ '

"You all have to find openings and weakness to kill him we'll provide you with equipments that won't harm humans but effective on him. Don't tell this to your family or friends other than this class we don't have anymore time, if the earth is destroyed we have nowhere to run" He said as his underlings brought in some weapons. Hisoka turned his stare to Mio and vice versa. They often trained with weapons like that too and still know how to do things with it.

"Then let's spend this year together" the yellow thing said. The class was surprisingly dismissed because after that they didn't do any studying and instead all of the students are trying to assassinate him. All failed though.

Once more our demon hunters gotten themselves in a new problem.

END

 **Reviews welcome! Still lacking a lot. Thanks for reading! ^_^ I'll catch you on the next chapter (In the next chapter I will add character's POV because it's hard to always make third POV)**

 **PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6**

" **He's too fast!"**

" **Because this teacher can't even see us either"**

" **What You know?!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 6 Assassination Time (Ansatsu no Jikan)**

2 Weeks Later

The atmosphere is weird everyone is deppresed no one said a word each person is busy with their minds. Winds rattle shaking the windows as a slithery noise can be heard. They gulped as a yellow creature enterd the class and put down a roll book.

"Then let's start the homeroom who's on duty give your commands" their new teacher said.

"S-stand!" as Nagisa commands everyone instantly stand up each of them pointing a gun at their teacher.

"Bow!" and the students started to shoot all at once it was supposed to be impossible to dodge yet the teacher can dodge them all.

"Good morning. Now let's start the roll call while I'm being fired. Isogai-kun?"

"Here"

"Sorry but you'll have to increase your gunfire is making me hard to hear you out"

"Here!"

" Okajima-kun?"

"Here!" the roll call continues as they keep on firing him. A few minutes later the roll call ended along with the firing.

"Good no one is absent fantastic! Sensei is very happy"

"He's too fast!" Nakamura whined.

"Even with the whole class shooting it didn't really affected him?"

 **Nagisa's POV**

' _We are assassins and our target target is our teacher '_

"What a shame today as well no attacks is hitting me at all. You're too focus on your numbers but lacking individually. Your gaze, your guns all is too easy to predict you'll have to be more creative. If not you won't be able to kill me who have speed at maximum mach 20" he said.

"But hey, did you really dodge all of that?" Maehara said.

"And this is only bb pellets you won't take damage even if it hits you!" Sugino protested. More students started to protest.

"Well then give the guns with the bb's inside it" He said as Okano handed over her pistol.

"I told you haven't I? This bullet won't be harming you but.." he cut his sentence and shoot one of his tentacle. "It is made specially to kill me if one of them hit me it will cut my cells like tofu. Ah well of couse I can regenerate a few seconds later" he said growing back his tentacle.

"But it is still dangerous because it can put someone's eyes out so I forbid you to shoot in class unless you're trying to kill me" he said. "I hope you can kill me before graduation" he added his face full of green stripes. He's looking down at us.

"Now put down your weapons and start the class!" he said.

Kunugigaoka junior high school class 3-E is an Assassination Classroom. The bell rings another day starts.

"Now Isogai-kun which one of these tentacles is the odd ones?" the teacher questioned Isogai.

"The blue ones?"."Correct!" the teacher's face turned bright red.

"Hey Nagisa" Kayano who sat beside Nagisa whispered out to him. Nagisa looked at her. "Even though it's still in the noon we can see the moon already" she said pointing at the sky, it is true that the moon is clearly visible.

' _How did we end up like this? There are 2 incidents that happened during our first year'_

' _The first ones will be the moon sudden explosion turning it to a crescent shape permanently. And the second one is this creature'_

Nagisa's mind wander off to 2 weeks ago when their monster teacher first arrived. But his flashbacks were interrupted by Nakamura who stand up to shoot the creature.

"Nakamura-san, didn't I tell you not to do assassination attempts in the middle of class?" his face turned red from annoyance.

"Sorry" she said placing a hand on her nape.

"As punishments go stand in the back of the class!" he said. Nakamura sighed and walked to the back of the class and leaned at the wall. Nagisa could see her whispering something to Mio-san which was responded with a nod. Nagisa tear his gaze from Nakamura and thought _. 'Why did this monster wanted to be their teacher? How should we assassinate him? I guess we we're too distracted by the prize money'_.

' _We still have a year,if we couldn't assassinate him by then the earth will be history'_

The lunchtime bell rang.

"Oh? It's lunchbreak time. I will go to China to get some Mapo tofu so anyone who wanted to try and kill me can call me through my cell" He said as he opened the window and flew away.

"Ugh so if he fly at mach 20" Nakamura said.

"Maybe he'll only need 10 minutes to go to Sichuan the home of mapo tofu" Nagisa added.

"There is really no missile that can cause harm to him. And that octopus can even signed our tests while flying like that!" Maehara commented.

"Seriously?!"

"Mine is full of his doodles" Isogai sweatdropped.

"But isn't he very good at teaching?"

"I know he helped me with my math problems after school and I aced the next test!" Kurahashi exclaimed cheerfully.

"But really, we're the E class" Mimura said and the atmosphere changed. "Trying will be useless" Okajima added. Nagisa frowned.

' _Yeah he is our teacher and assassination target but as a teacher he is an ordinary teacher. We too even though we are assassins we're still normal students. But our class is a little bit diffrent from the others'_ Nagisa thought before his thoughts was disturbed.

"Oi Nagisa" a voice called him out turns out it was Terasaka and his gang approaching him.

"Come with us it's about time we pull our assassination attempt" Terasaka said while Nagisa nod following them outside. Nagisa tried to ignore an intense stare that went to him. After they are gone Mio stand up and walk outside to where Nagisa and the others is. She is at her stealth mode so none of them can see her nor sense her.

"So the octopus' face change colors along with his mood right? Have you done the research I told you to do?"

"More or less. Green stripes means he's confident as we all knows. Purple means that we gave the wrong answer. Bright red means we're giving the right answer. What's interesting is after lunch-" Nagisa's explanation cut by Terasaka.

"We get it we get it. The point is when he lowered his guard **you** go in for the kill I'll handle things when you're close to him" Terasaka said.

"M-me? But I-"

"Don't give me that! We're the E class as in the **end class** everyday they send us to this cramped isolated building discriminate us as in we're trash. A ten billion yen chance come to us losers we'll win no matter what the condition" Terasaka said as he gave a toy grenade to Nagisa.

"Don't screw it up Nagisa- _kun_ " Terasaka said walking away.

" _I heard that Nagisa fell to class E". "Whoa that's it the end for him"."I'll erase his address won't want people to think I'm the same level as he is"_ Nagisa's memories played around his head until a loud BANG was heard.

There stood their teacher with a missile id his ha- tentacles. Nagisa quickly hid the grenade at his back.

"I'm back" the teacher said.

"Welcome back sensei. What's up with that missile" Nagisa asked him.

"A souvenir. The Japanese army as suspected us waiting for me at the sea trying to shoot me with this"

"Must be rough being everyone's target" Nagisa sweatdrop. Mio who had been watching quickly enter the school.

"No of course not I took pride on everyone who tried to kill me. It is a proof that I'm powerful after all" he said. Nagisa's eyes widened. " Now let's start the fifth period" he said as he brought the missile inside with him.

"Yes sir" he answered weakly. _' he doesn't understand isn't he that being targetted means everyone acknowledge your power that kind of creature wouldn't understand. Being the weak and not needed person he doesn't know how humans feels'_ . Nagisa flashbacked at when his old teacher scolded him for having bad marks and sent him to class E.

' _I probaly can kill him, after all this teacher doesn't see me at all'_ Nagisa thought.

"Then everyone your task now is make a poem from our theme but the ending must be 'was tentacles all along'" The teacher said.

"Excuse me sir, really?" Kanzaki asked.

"Yes if you're done pass it to me. I'll check your grammars and how you describes the tentacles beauty. As example 'The ones bloom in the winter storm is not flowers but it was tentacles all along" he said.

"Those who had finished are free to go home!"

"Eh?" the students whined.

"How we'll think up with this kind of poetry?"

"Now-now aren't there any slithery inspiration in your heads? Slither-slither-slither" Their teacher started to goof off. "STOP THAT" Maehara protested. The teacher turned pink.

"Sensei" Kayano said raising her hand. The turned to her.

"What is it Kayano-san?" his reaction is slower than before and Nagisa with most of the class realized it.

"I know it's a little late but who's your name? Unidentified Slimy Octopus Assassination Target is kinda long" she ask. "My name?"

"That's right.." Sugino said.

"He never tell us" Fuwa said. The octopus scratch his head.

"I don't have the name for you to call. I know you can make one for me later but now focus on your assignments please" he said.

"Okay" Kayano said.

"Now then I'll take a little rest" He sat. Nagisa stare him for a second then he stands up.

"Oh? Finished alread Nagisa-kun?" he asked while Nagisa walked towards him. Except their teacher everyone realized the anti sensei knife behind his book.

' _After lunchtime we'll be drowsy so probably this is the best time to attack. In this loser class we believe we will do it. You can if you try that's our parents, teachers and friends said to us! We can do it if we try..'_ Nagisa thought as he walked. Nagisa swung his knife tries to stab the creature only to be blocked.

"I told you right? You need to be more-" sensei's word didn't finish because Nagisa suddenly hug him while smiling. BOOM! The grenade toy explode shooting bb's bullet all over the room.

"We did it!" Terasaka gang cheered.

"Terasaka what did you do!" Isogai shouted at him.

"He won't expect a suicide bomb" Terasaka chuckled.

"Wait a second, what did you give Nagisa?!" Kayano shouted.

"A grenade toy stuffed with gunpowder and when you press the buttons it will shoot 300 anti sensei bb's all over to him. He won't die, the ten billiom yen's going to help pay his-"

"He's not hurt? What is this slime is about?"

"Actually I shed my skin once a month I protect Nagisa-kun with my old skin" Their teacher's voice can be heard but they don't know where he is. When they looked up they saw their teacher's eyes lit up from anger.

"Terasaka, Yoshida, Muramatsu you three are the mastermind of this plan right?".

' _We never see his face turn like that it's pitch black he's furious'_

"N- no! It was Nagisa's idea" Terasaka said looked very scared. Unexpectedly their teacher disappear for 5 seconds. When he came back his tentacles are full of house templates he drop them to the floor.

"My agreement with the government is no harming you guys. But if you do an assassination attempt like that again I probably will hurt somebody your family your friends no I can probably kill everyone in this planet except you" his voice turned intimidating. Everyone in class is scared.

' _For 5 seconds we understand there is no way out from the problem we face if we want to run away we have to kill him'_

"What's up with you?! Suddenly appeared saying that you're going to destroy earth and kill me?! What's the problem using nasty things to get rid of a nasty creature?!" Terasaka shouted he's shaking.

"Nasty? Not really actually your plan is quite a marvelous one. Especially Nagisa-kun your natural way to approach me caught me off guard" his black face turned normal and he placed a tentacle at Nagisa's head. "But!" he said turning at Terasaka and his gang.

"None of you care about Nagisa-kun's safety not even himself. That kind of students not suited to be an assassin!" his face turned purple.

"You all have power to be an assassin in all of you. So let's make an assassination worth smiling for. That's my advice from your teacher and target" he said turning to the students.

' _He snapped at mach 20 and praise me in mach 20 this unordinary teaching method make me happy. Because this unordinary teacher had took an interest at me'_ Nagisa thought standing up to face his teacher-target.

"Ah one more Nagisa-kun I'm not letting myself be klled. I will enjoy this year with you guys and will blow up the earth. If you don't want that what will you do?". Nagisa just smiled at his teacher obvious question.

' _We never killed someone before and there are things we need to do but I guess this teacher will accept my bloodlust_

"Before you blow up the earth we will kill you" Nagisa said.

"Nurufufufu then do it now! After you kill me you are free to go home!" the teacher said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

"We can't do that!"

"At least not now!"

' _We are assassins and our target is our teacher'_ Nagisa sit as their teacher polish the name plates.

"Korosenai sensei? (unkillable teacher) korosenai.. ah! How about Koro-sensei?" Kayano said.

"Koro-sensei?" Nagisa said earning a look from the teacher.

' _Koro-sensei and our Assassination Classroom the next bell on the next day is waiting'_

In the back Mio smiled ' _this class probably going to be fun'_ she thought. When Koro-sensei finally let them go home Mio and Hisoka is called by him.

"What is it Koro-sensei?" Mio asked.

"Sensei knows that you guys are hiding something" Koro-sensei smiled at them. Hisoka and Mio didn't flinch they saw that coming.

"We didn't hide anything sir" Hisoka said.

"If that's true you won't be coming to school at midnight carrying a scythe and a katana" he said. CHECK MATE they got nowhere to run.

"What you know?!" Mio was going to bow again begging him to shut his mouth.

" Don't worry Mio-san, Hisoka-kun. Sensei won't tell anyone it's just that you guys sure spend a lot of energy to hunt creatures at night right? If you want to sensei can help you. After all I am your teacher" he said.

"Thanks we appreciate that" Mio said. And for the first time ever Mio and Hisoka spend the night hunting with their teacher. It was fun and all but their teacher couldn't stop talking about how great to have demon hunters as students. And honestly that is really annoying for them, Koro-sensei helped them a lot though.

 **END Thanks for reading as always! Reviews welcome I'll catch you on the next chapter (^_^)**

 **PREVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **So Sugino's assassination attempt didn't went well huh?"**

" **You can stop eavesdropping Mio-san"**

" **So your pitch improved huh?"**

" **Starting tomorrow I'll be your PE teacher"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 7 Baseball time**

The next day Mio and Hisoka are walking to school when Sugino bumped at them. Mio couldn't keep her balance and fell.

"Ah! Sorry Mio-san I didn't notice you there" Sugino said with a concerned look on his face. He stuck out his free hand to help Mio got up.

"It's okay but what is that?" Mio asked pointing her fingers to the object Sugino bring with him.

"Oh this? This is just a ball with glued anti sensei bbs on it" he said with a smile.

"So you're going to kill him baseball style?" Hisoka asked earning a nod fom the raven haired boy.

"Well we need to be off now see you later Mio-san Hisoka!" The baseball lover ran off with Nagisa. Curious take control of Mio she tossed her bag to Hisoka and ran after them. Hisoka just sighed and continue walking to class.

"Even America is talking about the moon. I was expecting a better news" Koro-sensei who is now sitting on a bench said to himself.

"He's relaxing at the back of the school everyday before homeroom starts with a drink and newspaper he bought from Hawaii at mach 20. Just like you said thanks Nagisa" Sugino said to the bluenette currently spying the octopus.

"Sure good luck Sugino" he said to him.

"Yeah the 10 billion yen is going to be mine!" he said as he took position to pitch the ball to Koro-sensei. Unfortunately before the ball hit Koro-sensei, their teacher just had to show up from their backs.

"Good morning! Now greet your teacher here won't you?" Koro-sensei said while Sugino is still confused looking at the now empty seat and their teacher.

"G-good morning Koro-sensei" Nagisa answered.

"Stick the anti me bbs to a baseball? Good idea it will be a more quiet assassination attempt than using airguns. But I have plenty time before the ball hit me and if I catched it my cells will be destroyed. So I take the oppurtunity to go to the store room and grab a baseball glove".Nagisa and Sugino deadpanned.

"I hope you can kill me before graduation" he said as the bell rings.

"Ah Mio-san you can come down from the tree good morning" Koro-sensei looked up followed by Nagisa and Sugino. Mio is up there hanging upside down smirking.

"Tch sharp senses" she said as she leap from the tree and land safely to the ground.

"Now it's time for homeroom let's go back to class"

"Right" Sugino said in a soft voice he cast his gaze down looked upset. Nagisa and Mio looked at him in a worried face.

"Dammit, I guess my ball couldn't kill him" Sugino said. The three walked back to the class. Sugino sat at his seat feeling down. Nagisa shot him a worried look before sitting in his own seat.

' _How was it?'_ Hisoka asked in (with telephaty).Mio use her hands to make an X sign ' _Complete fail'._

' _But he shouldn't feel down like that it's not like nobody has never failed before'_ Hisoka said.

' _I guess it's something else'_ Mio said hiding a knife under her sleeve. Most of the class is hiding some weapons too.

' _Our teacher blow up 70% of the moon and going to do the same to the earth next March. His goal in teaching us is unknown the ministry of defence give us a mission to kill him before graduation. If succeeded 10 billion yen is ours'_ Nagisa thought.

' _Korosenai sensei. That's why we call him Koro-sensei'_

Koro –sensei looked back and snatch something from behind Nagisa. "Eh?" Sugaya said confused on why his notebook suddenly disappeared.

"Sugaya-kun!" Koro-sensei said examining the notebook that he snatched from him. Sugaya was drawing Koro-sensei.

"Great sketch! But my drawings are better than yours" Koro-sensei said showing the picture Sugaya draw. The diffrence from before is that Koro-sensei added some unnecesary details that made the picture worse.

"From where?!" Maehara shouted.

The bell rings it is time to go home. Koro-sensei opened the window.

"I'm going to go first since I had business to do" He said.

"What business?" Isogai asked.

"Yes I want to watch a ball game at New York" Koro-sensei answered then disappeared leaving trails of dust.

"It should be nice if he brought something for us" Kurahashi commented.

"Who will give souvenir is he is being the target?" Kataoka asked.

"Probably something we can eat together" Kurahashi said.

"What kind of souvenir he can bring from New York?" Isogai asked.

"Sake?" Maehara answered

"We're not allowed to drink sake!" Isogai said.

"Who will go to New York only to buy sake?" Mio said

"I guess snacks is the best!" Kurahashi said.

"Or probably hot babes" Okajima said drooling.

"Yeah" Maehara said. The other sweatdropped as Karasuma entered the room.

"Ah Karasuma-san" Isogai said acknowledging his presence.

"How was it? Any clues on how to kill him?" Karasuma-san asked. The whole class looked away nobody has an answer.

"Well we are only class E" Hazama said.

"It's impossible Karasuma-san"Isogai said.

"He's just so damn fast!" Mimura added.

"We can never kill a creature that can move in mach 20!" Okajima said.

"It is impossible by any army in the world. But only you got the chance to do so. We don't know the reason but he wanted to be your teacher If you can't kill him by March the world will end"

"If you look at the moon you'll understand. On that day nobody can save humanity he's too dangerous if he's alive. Only this class can be used as a place to kill him" Karasuma said.

' _We class E dropouts had been given a chance to be a hero who will save the world. But I don't understand why Koro-sensei wanted to destroy the earth? And why he wanted to be our teacher?'_ Nagisa thought.

The next day on lunchtime everyone is eating with his or her friends while having some chats. Mio wanted to have a talk with Sugino when she suddenly realized he's gone.

"Hisoka, I'm going to look for Sugino. I need him to give back my mathematic book" Mio said to Hisoka.

"Sure, just be sure to not talk about yesterday's assassination attempt" Hisoka said. Mio then quickly went out from the class when she noticed someone's presence behind her. She quickly hide behind a wall. Turns out that was Nagisa with a book on his clutches looks like he's going to hand out his assignment.

' _Wow is he good or I just busy with my thoughts that I didn't realized he's coming?'_ Mio thought.

She stood and looked out from the window she saw Koro-sensei, Nagisa and Sugino. It looks like Koro-sensei said something that made Sugino frowned. Mio quickly leaped out in curiosity carefully that she won't be caught she leaped to a tree spying them. Now she can heard them.

"But your muscle structures are worse than Arita's Sugino-kun" Koro-sensei said. _'Huh? What is he talking about? Why Arita all of the sudden'_ Mio thought as she eavesdropped at them.

"What do you mean?" Sugino toned changed.

"That means how perfectly you mimic him your pitches won't be as fast as him" Koro-sensei then understand what Koro-sensei said, Sugino was mimicking Arita's pitch.

"How?" Nagisa suddenly said. "How come you be so sure?" Nagisa said coldly Mio can see his hands shaking.

"Nagisa.." Sugino said.

"Is it because we're E class dropouts? So why ar you doing this to us?!" Nagisa shouted. Mio who eavesdropped from afar felt a little hurt at Nagisa's remark because it's true.

"That's right, why am I so sure that it is impossible?" Koro-sensei said his ha- tentacles moved to take something out.

"Because I checked so myself" he said showing a newspaper with the main news entitled 'TENTACLES ATTACK'.

"You don't have to go that far!" Nagisa and Sugino deadpanned. Mio almost fell from the tree she used for hiding.

"I got his autograph too" Koro-sensei said with a teary face.

"If you asked him for his autograph like that?! of course he's angry!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"So there is a margin of skill between both of us" Sugino said saddened.

"But your wrist and arms are more flexible than his keep training and you'll surpass him" Koro-sensei said. "My tentacles never lied, skill is more than one find an assassination method that suits your skills" he added as he turned towards the class.

"My arms and wrists are more flexible.. so this is my capability" Sugino said looked proud. Nagisa smiled and followed Koro-sensei inside. Mio tailing them quietly.

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa called out.

"Don't tell me you go to New York only to give Sugino advices?"

"Of course I'm his teacher after all" Koro-sensei said.

"No teacher except you is going that far for his students. I don't know why you're gonna blow up the earth after that" Nagisa said. There's a moment of silence before Koro-sensei answered.

"Nagisa-kun sensei is being a teacher to fulfill the promise I made with my friend. I am going to destroy the earth but I'll be your teacher first" Koro-sensei took the book Nagisa bring, marked it, and gave it back to him. "Taking care of you is more important than the end of the world"

"Koro-sensei.." Nagisa examined his work."Please don't write something weird on the back" he sweatdropped.

"NYUYA!" Koro-sensei freaked out. "I know you're trying to show off your speed but.."

"I'm doing that as a bonus I thought you'd be happy" Koro-sensei said.

"It feels more like a punishments" Nagisa said. Mio sweatdropped.

"A-anyways I want you all to be more serious at killing me" Koro-sensei said as he eat the pen he bring. ' _what a waste'_ Mio thought.

"Well even though it will be impossible to kill me" he said with green stripes on his face. Nagisa smiled.

"Oh yesyou can stop eavesdropping Mio-san" Koro-sensei said. Mio get out from her hiding spot, defeated.

"Mio-san! You were there? You're amazing! How come I didn't see you?" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Tch your senses are sharp Koro-sensei" Mio said. "Nurufufufu nothing get passed me" he said.

"Now let's go back to class" Koro-sensei said. In the class Hisoka whispered to Mio.

"Now you had a hobby to eavesdropping at people huh?". Mio just smirked and shrugged.

The afternoon Sugino and Nagisa are practicing baseball but now it looks like Sugino had make use of his flexibility. Sugino throws a ball at Nagisa which Nagisa couldn't catch. Mio decided to pay them a visit.

"You're awesome Sugino! You made the pitch so fast as if we couldn't see it!"

"I use my arms and wrist and use the flexibility to threw it. That's why my slow pitch can be seen as a fast one" Sugino explained. "But you know Nagisa, I'm gonna continue it both baseball and the assassination classroom" Sugino said throwing the ball at Nagisa.

"Good to know your spirits lifted and I guess your pitch improved huh?" Mio said with a smile on her face.

"Mio-san, thanks !" Sugino said smiling. Mio immediately threw a can of drink to Nagisa and Sugino. They immediately catch them.

"My treat^" Mio said.

"Thanks!" they both said as Mio join them to sit in the field anjoying a drink herself. They chat as they drink when they finished Sugino got up and ran to the teacher's office Nagisa and Mio followed him.

' _Our teacher have an amazing speed and useful tentacles honstly I think we couldn't kill him but..'_ Nagisa thought.

"Koro-sensei could you come outsidefor a bit? I'm going to try and kill you" Sugino said cheerfully.

"Nurufufufu.. you didn't learn did you?" Koro-sensei said.

' _Mysteriously he motivated us and his assassination classroom is fun'_

"He's here" Kataoka whispered.

"He said he was going to eat shaved ice from the north pole" Maehara said.

"He hit the north pole as if it was a convenience store" Mimura said.

"Let's go if we succeed we'll split the 10 billion" Isogai said. Okano, Mimura, Yada, Kataoka and Maehara nodded.

"Koro-sensei!" they shouted as they approach their teacher with a (fake)smile.

"Let us have some too" Mimura said as they got closer to him.

"Oh my students finally opened up with me with a... ferocious smile!" Koro-sensei said as the students leaped at him with anti sensei knife in their hands. He quickly dodged.

"Huh? Where is him?"

"But you know, your smile is a bit forced it didn't get me off guard. I'll put the knives here so you can admire the flowers beauty and learn from it" the students look at their hands each of them had a flower on it.

"By the way Koro-sensei! Isn't this the flowers the class been growing?!" Kataoka blurted.

"NYUYA! Is that true?"

"You're mean Koro-sensei, we've been working hard for it to bloom" Yada said tearing up.

"I'm sorry I'll buy you new bulbs!" Koro-sensei panicked disappear in a second and got back with new bulbs in hands. He's starting to plant them on the E class flower box under Kataoka and Okano watch.

"Don't plant them in mach 20!" Okano warned.

"I understand" Koro-sensei said panicked.

"Plant them with care!" Kataoka said.

"Yes ma'am!" he said. Isogai and Maehara sweatdropped.

"Hey isn't he's going to be the one who'll destroy the earth?" Maehara asked.

"Y-yeah.. it seems kinda weird to see him planting flowers" Isogai said.

Meanwhile Nagisa wrote something on a note. Kayano approach him.

"Nagisa what are you writing?" Kayano asked.

"A list of Koro-sensei's weaknesses probably I'll got hint on how to kill him" he answered.

"Hmm?" Kayano peeked and found his first weakness: when he tried to show off things will get out of his hands. Behind them Sugino and Mio approach them they were coming from the store room, Sugino had to put back the gloves he brought and Mio accompanied him.

"So? Will this be useful?" Kayano asked. Nagisa switch into thinking mode.

"What are you thinking? It will be useful! Let me take a look thank you" Sugino said snatching the note away. Mio peeked inside it.

"His height is 3 meters.. his special ability is supersonic flying..." Sugino stopped. "What's this?" he asked.

"So it is useless?" Kayano said.

"Probably now" Nagisa said _. 'we're killers Kunugigaoka junior high school class 3-E is Assassination Classroom. And the other students in the main building is a prestigious school students'_ Nagisa thought. Meanwhile on the main building.

"I'm sure the ministry of defense had told you about this but starting tomorrow I am going to be E-class P.E. teacher. I am going to watch **him** but the students also need training both mental and physics I have teaching certificate so it should be easy" Karasuma said to the director.

"Do as you like, but their education and safety are still number one" the director said.

"Then we will take our leave" Karasuma said turning out followed by his underling.

"He's quite the director isn't he?" Karasuma underling said.

"Well the government already gave him a big compensation money. But it's clear that a monster is going to destroy earth who are wanting to be a teacher that even the military can't kill. This problem can only known by us the government, that director and class 3-E " Karasuma said.

"Uh-oh if my marks get any worse I'll be down to class E!" said a student.

"Really, if you end there you'll suffer! That isolated building, no cafeteria and the toilet looks like something from a horror movie! They're treated as trash by our teachers and friends! You'll need to study very hard to get outta there! Well they are E like their class. I'd rather die than to end in there" his friends said.

"You're right! I need to study harder to not end up like them!" he said.

(KUNUDON SCENE IS DELETED OBVIOUSLY )

"So it's like that, most students got pressured and will study hard under the pressure" Karasuma said. ' _The school syllabus is quite rational, and that isolated place is a perfect place for our secret mission and that students now should be fed up now. Plus I need to talk to those 2 students'_ Karasuma thought as he climb the hill to class E.

"Ah Karasuma-san, good afternoon!" Kayano greeted him while bringing some pole.

"Good afternoon starting tomorrow I'll be your P.E. teacher" Karasuma said.

"Really?" Kayano looked excited.

"Hope we can work together" he said. Kayano smiled.

"Then now you are Karasuma sensei!" she said.

"By the way where's him?" Karasuma asked.

"He destroyed our flowers and as an apology he is.." Kayano said as Okajima run hurriedly to the school backyard.

"Making an assassination tournament with a few dispensation from him" Kayano said. Showing a scene Koro-sensei tied to a tree

"Come on it's already easy right? A few minutes more and all is forgiven right?" He said with green stripes on his face.

"How is it going Nagisa?" Kayano said deadpanned.

"Yeah, he's looking down on us really.."Nagisa answered.

"This is not an assassination anymore"Karasuma said.

"But wait a second. According to Koro-sensei's weaknesses" Nagisa said opening his small notebook.

"I guess it's useless E class! Even though I'm like this I'm still as fast as ever! You can only kill me in your dreams-" It looks like the branch couldn't hold Koro-sensei's weight. Everyone sweat dropped.

"NOW KILL HIM!" everyone chased at him.

"NYUYA CRAP! NO GOOD NO GOOD NO GOOD!" Koro-sensei freaked.

Koro-sensei's weakness 1 : when he tried to show off things will get out of his hands.

"That memo could be useful" Kayano said.

"Yeah, I'll keep writing it" Nagisa said.

"WAIT MY TENTACLES ARE STUCK IN THE ROPES!" Koro-sensei screamed.

Koro-sensei's weakness 2 : He got easily freaked out

"You little kids!" Koro-sensei fleed.

"Tch! He ran away!" Okajima said.

"You won't be able to come here our powers are so diffrent! In your face! Nurufufufu" he gloated. _'We can't in front of them!_ ' Hisoka and Mio thought.

"Ugh! It's was so close!" Kimura said.

"Phew, starting tomorrow the homework will be doubled!"Koro-sensei said.

"So sneaky!"

Koro sensei's weakness 3 : no toleration

"He ran away!"

"But that was the most succeeded assassination attempt!"Kataoka said.

"If we keep it up we'll have the chance to kill him!" Isogai said. They all cheered. _'A bunch of junior high school is excited to plan an assassination attempt it's not something to see everyday'_ Karasuma thought.

"Nagisa, think we can kill him?" Kayano asked.

"We will if not we can't face him" Nagisa said. ' _But this is very strange how the students that are the most lively are the students from E class with their assassination target as their teacher'_ Karasuma thought.

"Oh by the way Sasaki Mio-san and Maeda Hisoka-kun please follow me" Karasuma said. Mio and Hisoka made an eye contact and sighed before following him. _'Saw that coming'_ they thought. Nobody is paying attention at them though they're busy planning on their next assassination plan. Unfortunately Kayano, Nagisa and Sugino realized this and snuck up on them.

They entered the office with Karasuma meanwhile Sugino,Kayano and Nagisa eavesdropping outside. Karasuma didn't realize the three though (miraculously).

"I'll get to the point the government already know you guys are not humans. And we know you're Tokyo's demon hunters" Karasuma said. Mio sighed starting to bow. The eavesdroppers are surprised but made no sound. ' _So demon hunters are real?! And we're in the same class?!'_ They thought.

"No need to bow we're not intending to tell anyone you can relax no. It's just that we're hoping that your powers can help us through the assassination. Did anyone knows?"

"Well you see there is two person besides you who knows that" Hisoka said.

"And because you know that we're demon hunters and we have powers our senses are quite sharp" Mio said.

"What do you mean?" Karasuma asked confused.

"It means.. Nagisa, Sugino , Kayano we know your out there eavesdropping on us no need to hide" Mio said. The door finally opened slowly revealing Nagisa,Sugino and Kayano with their innocent smiles.

"Sorry" Sugino said scratching his nape.

"Simple curiosity.. you won't kill us right?" Nagisa asked.

"We're demon hunters and we hunt demons not humans" Hisoka laughed.

"I was a little bit scared actually but thanks to your words I'm relieved" Kayano said.

"Then Kayano-san, Sugino-kun and Nagisa-kun. I hope you can keep those to yourselves. You guys are free to go now" Karasuma said. The three nodded and they leave.

"By the way who is this two person?" Kayano asked when they are under the shade of a tree.

"The first person is our target Koro-sensei and the second is someone who will going to make his comebacks" Hisoka said. Nagisa frowned but Sugino and Kayano just confused.

"The situation is just like I said telling this to anyone except class E is frobidden if you did we will erase your memory" A woman said to a boy in front of her.

"Scary" he said even though he looked like he doesn't mind at all.

"Everyone in E class had known about this and they're already part of the mission. After your suspension over you'll head back to class E we will trust you with this Assassination" she said.

"Say.. is this rubber knife really worked on him?" he asked in a carefree tone.

"Yes, it won't harm humans but will harm him" she answered.

"Heeh? Well I don't care if he's not a teacher though. I always wanted to try and kill a teacher" he said. His eyes glinting.

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading! As usual still lacking a lot. Reviews welcome. For followers and reviewers thanks for the review! I'll catch you on the next a nice day ^_^**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **Karma-kun you're back"**

" **I'm really happy I can finally kill a real teacher"**

" **How's your identity?"**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 8 Karma's time**

"1.. 2..3..4..5..6..7..8!..1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8!"

"A very pleasant shout at the field in a very pleasant afternoon very peaceful... well that will happen if the students aren't holding a knife" Koro-sensei said.

"Swing your knife 8 times without doubt!" Karasuma said to the students. "Starting today I'm taking over the P.E. class don't interrupt" Karasuma turned to Koro-sensei.

"I feel bored and a little lonely" Koro-sensei said.

"There's a sandbox there go have fun"Karasuma said pointing at the sandbox behind him. Koro-sensei obediently go to the box and pile up some sand with a teary face.

"You're mean Karasuma-sensei my P.E. class is also liked by the students" Koro-sensei said.

"You liar, your physics ability and ours are so diffrent" Sugaya said.

"You remember that time?" Sugino said.

" _Today we are going to try side-to-side jump. First I'm going to give the example to you guys" Koro-sensei said and started to jump with mach 20._

" _IT'S LIKE THAT HUH?!" Sugino,Maehara and Okajima shouted._

" _If you manage to do it we'll add some stuff to do during your jump"Koro-sensei said._

" _IT'S IMPOSSIBLE FOR US!" they exclaimed once more._

"He's outta his mind" Nakamura said.

"We'll stick to normal human P.E. teacher"Sugino said.

"NYUYAA!" Koro-sensei saddened continuing playing the sand.

"You're too inhuman to keep up with we're just normal human beings" Hisoka added. ' _Like your normal..'_ Koro-sensei, Nagisa, Sugino and Kayano thought.

"Now l will continue the lesson"

"But Karasuma-sensei is there sny meaning from doing this? And more importantly we're doing it in front of our target" Maehara said.

"Studying and assassination is are the same. It's wether or not the you learn the basics" Karasuma said. _'Same?'_

"Isogai-kun Maehara-kun come here" Isogai and Maehara move forward. "Try attack me with that knife" Karasuma said.

"Eh? Are you sure?" Isogai asked.

"Both of us?" Maehara said.

"That knife won't hurt humans, if you can beat me I'll end the class" Karasuma said.

"Okay then " Isogai said. Then he attacked Karasuma only to be blocked by him. Maehara followed and attack Karasuma only to be blocked as well. None of their attacks hit.

"As you can see with low skills like this even I can block your attacks" Karasuma said. _'Amazing_!' Nagisa thought. Karasuma keep blocking their attacks.

"If you can't hit me with that knife you won't be able to stand a chance to that creature that has maximum speed of mach 20. Look when we are practicing that guy had made an Osaka Castle from sand change his clothes and drink tea!" Karasuma said.

"It's irritating.." the students said.

"If the students can hit me at least your assassination skills increased. In this P.E. class I'll teach you shooting and swinging knife at the most appropriate way that is the basics of assassination" Karasuma said.

"Amazing" Sugino said.

"Then we'll end the class today" Karasuma said.

"Thank you very much" The students said as they bow to their new teacher. The class is dismissed and everyone started to leave the field. Yada approach Kurahashi, Hayami and Mio.

"Karasuma-sensei is a little bit scary but cool right?" Yada said.

"Yeah I wonder if he'll pat my head if I manage to hit him?" Kurahashi said.

"I wonder" Hayami said with a plain face.

"He is a good teacher" Mio smiled.

"Karasuma-sensei don't tell me you're going to take all the students attention from me?!" Koro-sensei asked looked terrified.

"Don't be silly. If the school wanted to do it they can add more teachers to E class I'm sure there is something on your contract" Karasuma said tossing him a knife which he catched with a handkerchief.

"My mission is to watch the target this is not a popularity contest" Karasuma added.

"Please use the name the students give to me, call me Koro-sensei" Koro-sensei said.

Mio walk alongside Kayano and Kanzaki. They are walking to the changing room when Nagisa and Sugino stopped. They stopped as well to look at them. Mio followed Nagisa's gaze and her gaze landed on... Karma.

"Yo Nagisa-kun.. long time no see" Karma said.

"Karma-kun, you're back"

"Heeh so that's the infamous Koro-sensei?" Karma said walking past the students. "He really looks like an octopus!"

"Akabane Karma-kun right? I heard that your suspension ends today. You shouldn't be late on your first day" Koro-sensei said his face turned purple with an X on it.

"Ahahaha I'm it's a little difficult to go back to the usual routine. Just call my first name nice to meet you sensei" He said in a carefree tone he stuck his hand out to Koro-sensei. _'Koro-sensei don't fall for it'_ Mio thought.

"Me too let's enjoy our year together" Koro-sensei said reaching out his tentacle to grab Karma's. But when he did his tentacles suddenly melted. Karma then tried to stab him using the knife under his sleeve but Koro-sensei dodge that.

"Wow you really are fast and this knife really is effective on you. I cut them into small pieces and attached it on my hand. But you know sensei you're fooled by this oldest trick in the book? And you leaped that far are you afraid?" Karma said _. 'It's the first time a student manage to harm Koro-sensei'_ Nagisa thought.

"I heard you're called Koro-sensei because you can't be killed but.." Koro-sensei backed off a bit. "What's this? You're actually a fraidy cat?" Karma asked pissing him off.

"So what Hisoka said someone who'll make his comeback did he mean him?" Sugino asked. Mio nodded.

"He's the first one to find out actually it was hard" Mio said.

"Nagisa what's he's like? I'm new and all so I don't know him" Kayano asked.

"Well we're in the same class at first and second year but at the second year he got suspended a few times from his violent behaviour. They put this kind of students at class E too, the one they can't handle" Nagisa said.

"But now he might be able to become a star student" Nagisa said.

"What do you mean?" Kayano asked.

"Weapons, surprise attacks and tactics Karma-kun is the prodigy" Nagisa said.

' _Don't run away Koro-sensei I'll show you what it's like to be killed'_ Karma thought.

Back in the class the sixth period is a math quiz. But the students can't concentrate because Koro-sensei is busy punching the wall making a 'boink-boink' sound. _'Sensei it's disturbing! Shit I can't concentrate'_ Mio thought.

"What is he doing?" Mimura asked whispering.

"Punching the wall?" Yada whispered back.

"Yeah Karma's word must've pissed him off" Isogai said.

"But his tentacles are too soft to do any damage to the wall" Maehara said.

Koro-sensei's weakness 4 : His punches are weak

"Agh! Enough that sound is disturbing, we're trying to do a quiz here!" Okano protested.

"I'm sorry" Koro-sensei said.

"Oi Karma are you okay? That monster looked pissed of to you" Terasaka said.

"You're the cause of this" Yoshida said.

"Isn't it better for you to stay home?" Muramatsu asked.

"If someone were to kill you you're also going to be angry Terasaka. It's diffrent for someone that piss of himself" Karma said.

"I didn't piss myself! You wanna fight?!" Terasaka said.

"You there don't disturb the test!" Koro sensei said. ' _Tell that to your tentacles'_ the students thought.

"Anymore talking and I'll take that as cheating!" Koro-sensei said.

"Sorry Koro-sensei I'm finished already. So I'll just shut up and eat my gelato" Karma said.

"No eating in the class! Wait it is my gelato I bought yesterday!" Koro sensei exclaimed.

' _So it's yours huh?'_ Everyone in class minus Karma thought.

"Sorry I found it in the staff room" Karma said.

"Sorry won't be enough! I had to fly through the coldest stratosfer in order to keep it chilled!" Koro-sensei said.

"So what are you gonna do if I eat it? You're gonna hit me?" Karma said slurping the gelato. ' _Shit! Karma you're disturbing shut up dammit!_ ' Hisoka thought.

"I won't I will eat what's left!"Koro-sensei said walking past the desk to Karma seat only for his tentacles to be destroyed by anti sensei bbs Karma placed before.

'Anti me bbs! When did he place it?' Koro-sensei thought. Karma started to shoot him with his pistol.

"Ahaha got tricked again it'd the second time of the day already." Karma said."I'm gonna use the same trick again I don't care if I disturb the class! If you don't like it kill me or anyone here but at the same time no one will see you as a teacher anymore. You'll only going to be a cruel monster. I'm gonna kill your presence as a teacher"

Karma walked past Koro-sensei tossing his test paper. "Here's my test probably I aced it" Karma said."See ya sensei let's play again tomorrow"

' _Karma-kun is very smart like now he realized sensei couldn't break his rules as a teacher and fought him with that tactics. But even though he had the brain to see the core of a problem and skills to manipulate someone he use it to make enemies'_ Nagisa thought.

"Karma-kun make me need to buy a new gelato again. He's smart and as he said if I still wanted to teach I can't kill or hurt him. Now how should I do with him?" Koro-sensei said as he fly through pacific ocean at mach 20.

Mio and Hisoka walked to the station they need to go home early for hunting. When they are about to enter the station a redhead has to show up.

"Yo Mio, Hisoka" Karma said smiling leaning on a pole.

"Karma, waiting someone?" Hisoka asked.

"Waiting for you guys" he answered.

"Wanna blackmail us or what?" Mio said.

"Nope, just want to ask something" He said smiling innocently.

"We're listening" Mio said.

"How's your status?"

"Perfectly fine"Mio said

"Anyone else knows beside me?"

"Apparently the government knows well our upper probably told them" Hisoka said.

"Ah Koro-sensei found out Nagisa, Kayano and Sugino also found out due to eavesdropping on us" Mio said sweatdropping.

"You're one to talk. She has a new hobby to eavesdrop and spy on people lately" Hisoka said pointing at Mio.

"It's fun! Besides I'm a bit curious on what's happening" Mio said.

"Heeh, by the way does anyone knows anything about that octopus?" Karma asked.

"Nagisa keeping tabs about his weaknesses and information" Hisoka said.

"I'll go find him then he's my friend anyway" Karma said. _'So you do have a friend, it's a surprising fact'_ Mio thought.

"No need he's there go save his ass before the bullies do something to him" Mio said pointing at their right.

"Thanks!" Karma said. He picked up a glass bottle before approaching the bullies.

"Akabane already back from his suspension" one of them said.

"Uwaah so scary! I'd better die than to go there!" his friend said. Karma hit the glass bottle on a pole behind the thugs breaking it.

"Heeh you'd rather die? Then how about now?" Karma said pointing the sharp broken bottle to them. Scared they ran away from him. Nagisa approach him looking ready to lecture him.

"He really is Karma's friend. Look he doesn't feel afraid of him"Hisoka said they are spying on them.

"I thought you don't like spying on people" Mio said sweatdropping.

"I'm not gonna do it" Karma said throwing the bottle."I have a better toy so I don't want to get suspended anymore"

"Karma-kun.."

"By the way Nagisa-kun I have something to ask you" He said smiling. They enter the station and Hisoka and Mio followed them in stealth mode so they won't get caught.

"You quite know about Koro-sensei right? I heard it from Mio and Hisoka" Karma asked.

"More or less" Nagisa answer.

"If I call him an octopus will he get angry?" Karma asked.

"Octopus? Well I guess it's the opposite he draws octopus, choose octopus as an avatar in games, and the other day he dig a hole at the sand box and he gets in saying 'Octopus trap' It's kind of like his trademark" Nagisa said.

"Hmm I got a new idea" Karma said.

"Karma-kun what are you up to next time?" Nagisa asked.

"Well I'm happy I already guessing what am I gonna do if he's just a monster but.. he's really a teacher! And I can finally kill a real teacher since the last one died on his own!" Karma said his eyes glinting in hatred.

"Mio what's that hatred in his eyes?" Hisoka asked.

"Probably he has something bad about his past teachers. Remember that day when a student trashed D class homeroom teacher Ono-sensei's room? That must've do something with him" Mio said.

"I really don't know him back then and I guess you're right wanna investigate?" Hisoka asked.

"Probably later" Mio said. Continuing to focus on their target of spying.

"By the way Karma-kun so you do know umm about Mio-san and Hisoka-kun right?" Nagisa asked. ' _Where's that topic came from!_ ' Mio and Hisoka thought.

"Yeah they told me that you and some others know right? Hisoka even told me about Mio's new hobby to spy people. Well I'm not surprised if they are at a nearby place spying on us" Karma said looking at the demon hunters direction. They gave in turning off their invisible mode and slowly get visible.

"Smartass"Mio said. Hisoka just scratch his nape.

"I knew you're there" Karma said.

"Mio-san! Hisoka-kun! No need to spy on us and just come near us!" Nagisa said sweatdropped.

"Sorry"

"Good morning" Koro-sensei said entering class the next morning. But nobody answered. Koro-sensei look at his table on it there's a dead octopus.

"Ah sorry I thought it was you so I killed it you can give it to me and I'll throw it" Karma said smirking from his seat _. 'Karma you little shit'_ Hisoka thought.

"Very well" Koro-sensei said. Picking up the octopus and walk to Karma's seat.

' _Come here Koro-sensei even if I can't kill you now it's okay I'll kill your spirit first'_

When Koro-sensei arrrived at his seat his tentacles turned into drills he disappear for a second and back with some materials.

"I'll show you Karma-kun the power of this drill tentacles and this missile from the ministry of defense" Koro-sensei said starting to cook something with the groceries.

"I won't make this assassination boring" he said feeding a takoyaki to Karma's mouth.

"I know from your face that you didn't have breakfast so I made takoyaki using my mach speed. Eat this and you'll become healthy" Koro-sensei said. "Karma-kun I'm a teacher that gives maintenance to students that come with rusty blade. You have to come here with pure bloodlust so I'll polish your blade. By the time the school ends you'll be sparkling already"

FIRST PERIOD MATHEMATICS

Koro-sensei is explaining some materials when Karma is going to reach for his gun under his jacket. But unfortunately Koro-sensei took the gun.

"By the way Karma-kun your timing on picking up the gun and shooting is very slow I have more time to give you some nail arts instead" Koro-sensei said. Mio looked at Karma's hand now his nails are full of Koro-sensei's drawing which is only takoyaki and octopus. Karma looked irritated.

FOURTH PERIOD HOME ECONOMICS

The students are practicing to make soup. Mio's group's soup is done and she ask Fuwa to taste it.

"How is it? Is your group done already? Fuwa-san" Koro-sensei came to her.

"I'm not sure something is off from this soup" Fuwa said frowning.

"Here let me try" Koro-sensei said.

"So why don't you try again from the start" Karma suddenly appear tossing the pan away. But Koro-sensei once again take the opportunity to dress up Karma in a very cute and frilly appron.

"You forgot your appron Karma-kun. And don't worry about the soup it's safe and I already add some sugar it's now supposed to be better Fuwa-san" . "Yeah it's better!" Fuwa said. Mio laughed at Karma's appearance, she took out her phone and snap a picture of it.

"You looked good in it Karma!" she said smiling while wiping of the tears on her eyes. Karma glared at her.

FIFTH PERIOD JAPANESE

' _It's impossible even though he had so many weakness, freaks out easily killing him with be impossible with sensei's high alert'_ Nagisa thought. Koro-sensei is still reading out the materials while styling Karma's hair, Mio who sit beside him tried her best not to laugh.

The school has ended Mio was about to go home when she saw Karma heading to the forest.

"Nagisa, you're Karma's friend right? Why don't you cheer him up? Won't be good if he stays like that forever" Mio said smiling.

"Yeah you're right but come with me Mio-san" Nagisa said. Mio blinked a few times.

"Huh why?"

"If you didn't come clearly you'll probably spied on us correct?" Nagisa said.

"Tch fine I'll come." Mio said pouting which made Nagisa laughed.

Karma is sitting on the edge of a the hill biting his nails which is not a good sign.

"Karma-kun don't fret we'll kill him together. If Koro-sensei is putting his eyes on you you won't be able to kill him alone" Nagisa said.

"Yeah it's not like any of us had succeeded before and if you tried to kill him like that he'll just groom you into something funny" Mio said.

"He's diffrent than the other teachers" Nagisa added.

"Teacher huh?"

" _Akabane you are on the right path you're sometimes a pain but if you stayed on the right path sensei we'll always be by your side" Ono sensei said._

"I don't want to I want to kill him he's alive because of his luck which ticked me off" Karma said.

"Karma-kun" Koro-sensei suddenly appeared. "Today I give you so many improvements, if you still going to kill me I'll polish you even brighter" green striped appeared on Koro sensei's face. Karma smiled halfheartedly.

"Just wanting to make sure Koro-sensei is a teacher right?" Karma said.

"Yes" Koro-sensei nodded.

"Because you're a teacher you'll risk your life in order to protect your students right? Karma asked.

"Of course I'm a teacher after all" Koro-sensei said.

"Good to know. Now I can kill you" Karma said jump off the cliff. Nagisa and Mio immediately ran towards him. Mio teleported down there to save his ass.

' _Now what will you do? If you save me you'll get shoot and die. If you let me die you'll career as a teacher ends. Awesome everything seems blinking in front of me!'_ Karma thought _._

" _Are you okay senpai?" Karma asked his upperclassmen._

" _3-E you mean that that E class? Must be hard something for like that to ruin your life. Huh? I'm in the right what's wrong to save a bullied student?" Karma said._

" _No Akabane you're completely in the wrong. What's wrong with your head?! You beat up a third grade student?!" Ono-sensei said._

 _Eh? Wait a minute sensei.._

" _You're siding the E class and hurt students who had future?! If this getting in the way with his exams I'm the one who's responsible" Ono-sensei said._

 _He said he'll be by my side and you said something like that_

 _DIE_

" _Your grades is the only thing good in you that's why I always protect you but it's diffrent when you destroy my career!"_

 _In my mind he's dead_

" _Congratulation Akabane I remove you from my class next year you'll be joining the E class"_

 _That's when I beat the shit outta him. He made me lose hope on teachers in my mind he's dead. Koro-sensei! I'll kill you with my own 2 hands now what death will you choose?_

Mio is a demon hunter and she's waiting to catch his betrayed friend. She promised if she catch him she'll lecture him. Suddenly a web tentacle appeared behind Karma catching him.

"Karma-kun your assassination attempt is amazing! If I save you with sound speed Your body won't stand it. If I let Mio-san save you I won't reach my goal. But if I move slow I'll get hit so I use a little bit adhesive" Koro-sensei said.

"Dammit what's with this tentacles?!" Karma said.

"Now you can't shoot me nurufufufu" Koro-sensei said."Ah beside, letting you die is not an option". Karma looked surprised.

"Believe me and jump whenever you want to" Koro-sensei said. Karma just smiled it off but now he really smiled not a fake smile he always had.

' _This is useless he won't die and can't be killed his presence as a teacher. He's not a teacher anyway'_ Karma thought.

Koro-sensei lifted Karma up and Mio teleported back. When they arrived at the top Mio slapped Karma hard.

"Ow! What was that for" Karma protested.

"For you bastard to jump and make me and Koro-sensei save you" Mio said pouting.

"Karma-kun you jump out it's so careless" Nagisa commented looking down from the cliff.

"Not really I think this **IS** the best method to kill him" Karma said only to be kicked in the groin by Mio.

"The best method your ass" Mio said."You're quite a violent lady"Karma said.

"I kill every night"

"Oh out of idea already?" Koro-sensei said."I still have many things for revenge" Koro-sensei said. Mio and Nagisa deadpanned.

' _My bloodlust still going, but now it's somehow diffrent than before'_ Karma thought.

"I'm going to kill you even tomorrow" Karma said.

"A refreshing bloodlust I guess I don't need to groom you again" Koro-sensei said. Nagisa and Mio said.

"Then let's go home Nagisa-kun, Mio let's get something to eat on the way" Karma said tossing a wallet up and down.

'WAIT IT'S MY WALLET!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.

"Like I said don't leave your belongings unguarded in the office" Karma said.

"Give it back!" Koro-sensei said.

"Okay" Karma said tossing the wallet back at him. Koro –sensei check inside it.

"B-but why there isn't anything inside?" Koro-sensei asked.

"It's not that much consider it charity" Karma said and smiled.

"NYUYA! You naughty kid give it back!" Koro-sensei said shouting out at his lost money.

'And an assassin at the end is polished bright by his target this is our assassination classroomI wonder how we will kill him tomorrow?'

"So... what is a third ranking doing here behind me?" Mio said after Koro-sensei calmed. Nagisa, Karma and Koro-sensei looked at her confusely.

"As expected the second rank always manage to find me out" Hisoka said.

"I thought you never spy on people" Mio said.

"I myself never expected a second rank to kick a civilian in the groin nor slap him" Hisoka said.

"You both are just suited to be spies I never expected you to be here Hisoka-kun" Nagisa laughed.

"Suited to be spies? I thought they both suited for **EACH OTHER** " Karma said smirking at them devilishly.

"Really? They're dating I didn't realize!" Nagisa said.

"It's because we're **NOT** " Mio kicked Karma again.

"Come on your a superhuman! If you kick me all day I'll be hospitalized the next day!" Karma joked.

"Nurufufufu I guess I need to watch you two when you're hunting tonight. Don't want anything to happen anyway" Koro-sensei said.

"KORO-SENSEI" Mio and Hisoka reach their anti sensei knife and started to attack him only to be dodged.

At the end Karma had to buy ice cream for Nagisa and Mio as an apology using Koro-sensei's money by the way.

END

 **Thanks for reading my story. I'm sorry if I'm lacking so much! For people who had followed or favorited me/my stories Thanks for following/favorited me it really meant a lot. See you on the next chapter ^_^ _.**

 **PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

" **I'm the one and only Irina Jelavic"**

" **All of the people here had two roles"**

" **SHIT! A level 5 NOW!?"**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Note: There are some sadistic parts and if you are not comfortable with that I recommend to go back instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 9 Adult time and Found out time**

"What the-?"

"Who the hell is that?!"

"Looks like a foreigner"

"What is a foreigner wanting to do in class E?"

Today a super pretty and hot foreigner came to class E with Koro-sensei which making the situation weirder.

"Well I'll introduce her to you your new English teacher" Karasuma-sensei said.

"I'm Irina Jelavic nice to meet you all!" The foreigner said. ' _Okay something is definitely off about her, class E even though we're dropouts are not stupid. And whats with that flirty attitude?!_ ' Mio thought.

' _So pretty'_ Maehara thought.

' _Her boobs are dangerous!'_ Okajima thought.

' _Now why is she so into Koro-sensei?'_ Kataoka mentally asked.

' _It's irritating..._ ' Nakamura thought.

 _'I'm not liking the situation any_ ' Mio thought.

"This school wanted to make sure their students can speak other country language I know nobody will object if she take half hours from your English class" Karasuma-sensei said.

"No objection" Koro-sensei said.

"Hisoka stay alert" Mio warned him.

"You think I didn't notice? That whole smile is a mask alright" Hisoka said. Mio can see Nagisa taking out his notebook probably going to write down sensei's weakness.

"Make sense a supercreature like Koro-sensei must've not know how to react in situation like this. Is he confused because he is a super creature or because she's a woman?" Nagisa said. Suddenly Koro-sensei's face turned pink. Everyone sweatdropped.

"He got seducted?" Maehara asked.

"What an honest expression" Kayano said.

"Humans are like that too" Nagisa said.

"Disgusting" Mio deadpanned.

Koro-sensei's weakness 5 : **Boobs**

"How many times I see you you're just amazing! Your wonderful eyes your weird arms I guess I've fallen for you!" she said.

"I'm embarrased" Koro-sensei said.

' _Don't be fooled Koro-sensei!_ ' Okano thought.

' _There is no woman who had that kind of interest'_ Nakamura thought.

' _We're not stupid. There's a big possibility that this teacher they brought today is no ordinary teacher'_ Nagisa thought.

After the weird introduction Koro-sensei told the students to bring the anti sensei materials outside. They are going to play assassination ball game how? Simple Koro-sensei just pass a ball to one of the student and he/she had to pass it back while having a chance to do a strike.

"Hey Pass!" Koro-sensei kicked the ball to Mio.

"Pass and Kill!" Mio said passing the ball back while trying to slice him up with the anti sensei knife. But of course he dodged it.

"Pass!" He kicked the ball to Sugino.

"Pass and KiLL!" Sugino said throwing a ball with anti sensei pellets on it.

Meanwhile on the hallway Karasuma-sensei is talking with the new teacher.

"I thought I'd need every single thing on my list to get near him but I don't expected seducing him was enough" she said while lighting a cigarette.

' _Irina Jelavic occupation : assassin, not only she's pretty but she's also fluent in 12 languages. Even though the target is heavily guarded she can make her target fall for her and kill them in an instant she's a master on approaching her target'_ Karasuma sensei thought.

"But you're not just hired to kill him we will need you to teach as well to keep you presence around" Karasuma-sensei said.

"I'm a pro you know. My work here will be done before I start my lessons" she said.

"Pass!"

"Pass and KILL!" Karma said while shooting him a bullet. Koro-sensei quickly dodged.

"Hey Pass!" Koro-sensei said.

"Pass and Kill!" Okano said while trying to stab him.

"Koro-sensei!" suddenly a voice called out for their teacher.

' _Oh no it's the bitch'_ everyone thought

"Karasuma-sensei told me that you're really fast is that true?" She asked with a flirty tone.

"Well not that fast" Koro-sensei said. _'BUT YOU USUALLY GLOATING AROUND!'_ class E thought.

"I have a request. I love Vietnamese coffee can you bring it to me while I teach english?"She asked.

"It's an easy request I happen to know a good place in vietnam for the coffee" Koro-sensei immediately flew away leaving trails of dust. _'Now is it? Mask down'_ Mio thought.

"Well umm Irina-sensei the class is starting can we go back to class?" Isogai said.

"Class? K, you're free to do anything. Just make it a study hall" she said lighting a cigarette. Of course everyone minus Mio,Hisoka and Karma looked surprised at the sudden change of attitude.

"And can you not calling me by my first name? I won't be a teacher if that octopus is not around" She said."Call me Jelavic onee-sama"

"So what are you gonna do **Bitch nee-san**?" Karma asked.

"Don't use nicknames!" The bitch said.

"You're a killer right? We all know that even with the class trying to kill him we fail and you said you'll kill him yourself? I doubt you'll succeeded" Karma said.

"I bet 200 yen for him to groom you instead" Mio said.

"Then I'll bet 300 yen for him to do something sneaky on her" Okajima said." Deal!" Mio said.

"Now you're playing bet? Brats grown-ups had their own way of doing things" she said then she turned to Nagisa. "You're Shiota Nagisa right?" Bitch nee-san then kiss Nagisa using the 30-hits kiss combo. The class were surprised especially Kayano.

Okay honestly Mio was trying to get Nagisa away from her but since she couldn't teleported in front of the class she couldn't get him away from her in time.

"Come to the staff room in 10 minutes I want to hear your materials about that octopus" she said as she let go of Nagisa who fell to the ground with pale face.

"And anyone who has the information about him you can come too" she said. 'I'll give you something as payment I'll give you a men for the girls. This is a work for professionals that has skills and connections you'll just have to sit and watch the show oh and one more if you disturb me you'll die" she threatened.

' _What a technique she had it will made the strongest man fell for her I could see Mio-san about to warn me before. I feel the pressure from her words she's really a pro. But at the same time the class must have think that this teacher is going to be someone we despise'_ Nagisa thought.

* * *

' _We're in the class with a big 'study hall' on the board. Now what should I do? I can try to do tricks on her probably? It's really boring here'_ Mio thought.

' _I have never killed an unidentified creature before everything is ready'_ Bitch nee-san turned to Nagisa and winked at him causing Nagisa to flinch. _'That brat had given me some information'_

' _One of us had destroyed one of his tentacles but it doesn't really worked you probably need to destroy all of it at once vecause he can flee before you can land your final blow. And if you want to sneak on him you should stop smoking,he has a sharp smelling even though he lacks of nose'_ Nagisa explained.

' _That won't get in the way of my plan . I am the one and only Irina Jelavic a pro that can do the work no matter what the situation'_ Bitch nee-san thought.

"Bitch nee-san it's time for class" Maehara said. An imaginary arrow stab her on the chest.

"That's right Bitch nee-san" Nakamura said. Another imaginary arrow stab her on the back.

"Aren't you a teacher Bitch nee-san?"Sugaya said. One more imaginary arrow stab her head.

"AGH stop the Bitch thing! The pronounciation ov Bitch and Vic are diffrent! You all Japanese people can't diffence B and V. I'll tell you the right way to say V. First bit a little your lower lip!" She said. The students then do as she says. "Right! Now stay like that until nest period!" she said.

' _WHAT KIND OF LESSON IS THIS?!'_ the students thought.

"It seems like you brought three suspicious men. I haven't heard about that" Karasuma said.

"Yeah they are pros and always do whatever I says everything is ready. I'm going to do it today" Bitch nee-san said.

A loud bang was heard. It seems like Koro-sensei already came back.

"Irina-sensei, this is the indian chai you requested" Koro-sensei said.

"Oh thank you Koro-sensei like I wanted to have a tea time in the afternoon. And Koro-sensei I have something to tell you can you come to the shack at fifth period?" The Bitch asked.

"Of course at the fifth period eh?" Koro-sensei said. Those three there didn't realize that at the roof a certain demon hunter had to be there spying on them. Even Koro-sensei didn't realize her because he's too preoccupied by the bitch. Then she decided to go back at the class. She opened the class door. Everyone is busy eating lunch so they don't really paid attention to her.

"Where have you been. Spying I presume?" Karma asked the moment she came back Karma is near Hisoka's desk.

"Yeah was spyin' on the bitch" Mio answered and sat back drinking her water.

"Got anything interesting?" Hisoka asked.

"She's doing her assassination plot today at fifth period. Ah and I guess Koro-sensei actually know that this is a trap. Our octopus aren't stupid. He won't let any assassination plan goes without a hitch" Mio said.

 **_FIFTH PERIOD : P.E._**

3-E students are practicing their shooting skills when Mimura noticed Koro-sensei following Bitch nee-san to the shack.

"Oi oi is it true? They are going to the storeroom" Mimura said.

"I feel a little bit disappointed for him to get seducted by her" Sugaya said.

"Karasuma-sensei" Kataoka said.

"Yes?"

"We don't like that woman" she said.

"I'm sorry she's a pro that the government hired. But finishing her plan at one day she must really a pro" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Oh don't worry I believe Koro-sensei is sensible enough to know that this is a trap" Mio said.

"I hope so" Nagisa said.

"So Irina sensei what do you want to talk about?"

' _A sneaky assassination is more flexible to do if the target is worried. I'm facing an unidentified creature, it's better to kill him before he became suspicious'_ Irina thought.

"Koro-sensei, I always liked unique person you are so unique that I fell in love with you instantly. Does that make me a weird person?" _.'Turn him to me so he won't realize what's happening. I renovated this shack to kill you target-san'_ She thought.

Then she sneak behind a board saying that she was going to undress when the shooting can be heard.

"Whoa! Is that sound of guns?!" Okajima said outside at the field.

' _A real gun and bullet M61, M134, M249 every one of them superlative speed. We really don't need that anti sensei bullet because no creature had ever survived this thing. Ending this in 3..2..1he must've what?!'_

"Nurufufufu too bad Irina-sensei normal bullet won't harm me. They will melt inside and look at my face" Koro-sensei said.

"You have four eyes?" Bitch nee-san said terrified.

"No the two tops are nostrils"

"WHO WANTS TO KNOW?!" Bitch shouted.

"There are smells of iron and grown-ups since yesterday and this irregularrity will make my nostrils bigger" He said. ' _he has a sharp smelling even though he lacks of nose' Nagisa said._

"If I pretend to fall into your trap it's easier to catch the culprit. In other words as a pro you're stuck at standard assassination method my students are more flexible and creative in this. And do you know? I avenge people who tried to kill me with maintenance" Koro-sensei said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she shouted.

"What happened?!"Okano asked.

"First gun sounds and now slithery sound?" Okajima said.

"NoOOoooooO..." The students sweatdropped.

"NoooOoOOO..." more students sweatdropped.

"What's that exactly?" Okajima asked.

"Let's take a look" Maehara said running to the shack with a few students following him.

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa said as he came out from the shack with a pink face.

"What about the boobs?!" Okajima asked. Mio kicked him.

"Well I thought I can have fun for a bit more but, the class won't teach itself right?" Koro-sensei said.

"W-what happened inside?" Nagisa asked. The bitch then came out from the room wearing a retro gym clothes.

"Bitch nee-san is wearing retro gym clothes!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"He was doing it in a minute, he massage my shoulder and face, change my clothes and doing something sneaky with his tentacles" The bitch said.

"What was that?" the students sweatdropped.

"What did you do Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked him.

"Well adults need their certain needs on something" Koro-sensei said his face became a poker face.

"It's clearly a bad adult face!" Nagisa said.

"Well let's start the class" Koro-sensei said.

"Okay" the students said.

"By the way Okajima, who wons?" Mio asked him.

"Oh yeah the bet, he did some maintenance and some sneaky things well let's just cancel it" he said.

"Yeah" Mio said.

The next bitch's class

The class is neglected. The bitch is busy with her tablets and the class had nothing to do.

' _That octopus better not think I'm out of ideas. First I'll need more troops'_ she thought.

"Agh! What's with the wi-fi in this building?!" she said.

"You're really trying huh? Bitch nee-san your pride must've destroyed by that" Karma said.

"Sensei" Isogai said.

"What?" she answered halfheartedly.

"If you won't teach us can you switch with Koro-sensei instead? We have entrance exams this year" Isogai said.

"Ha! You want that creature to teach you? In the middle of the earth crisis? Must be fun being a stubborn kids plus you guys are the E class you're a bunch of losers huh? Studying won't make any diffrence" She said the E class' bloodlust is going up especially Mio she wanted to rip her using her scythe. "Oh right! how about this? If I did it I'll give you 5 billion to be shared among you all. It's better than studying, that's why just sit and-" Mio had enough she tossed and eraser at the board behind her.

"Get out!" Maehara said. All of the E class eyes filled with strong bloodlust againts her.

"GET OUT YOU DAMN BITCH!"

"SWITCH WITH KORO-SENSEI!"

"WHAT'S WITH YOU ALL? I'LL KILL YOU!" she threathened.

"TRY IT BITCH!" Sugaya said.

"YEAH WE DON'T NEED BIG BOOBS HERE!" Kayano said holding a piece of paper called no big boobs.

"That's your problem?!" Nagisa said to Kayano. Outside Karasuma is holding his head frustated.

"What's with those brats?! They should be grateful there's a fine woman teaching them!" she shouted at the staff room.

"They won't be grateful because your attitude towards them. Go and apologize to them" Karasuma said."That's if you still want this job"

"But I don't have experience as a teacher! Let me focus on assassination instead!" she said. Karasuma sighed.

" Couldn't be helped follow me" Karasuma said.

"What is he doing?" Bitch nee-san asked when they arrived at Koro-sensei's place.

"Writing tests questions. It's what he always did every Wednesday at sixth period" Karasuma answered.

"It should not take long with his speed" Bitch nee-san said.

"Every student get diffrent kind of question. He consider on which subject and which part they understand and don't understand the most. He had a great speed and intellect this is the creature who will destroy the earth his teaching skill is perfect" Karasuma said. Irina was amazed by him and then they go to the field.

"Now look at the students" Karasuma said pointing at the students. Tossing and passing a yellow ball.

"You mean the way they goof off?" Irina asked.

"It's a practice to hit the target with a knife I called it Assassination badminton. Target and teacher, student and assassin. Everyone here has two kind of role. Because of his appearance this class is the most cheerful and everyone is playing their roles. If you can't play teacher and assassin then this is the worst place to be" Karasuma said. Irina got completely amazed by them.

"If you still want to be here don't underestimate those students" Karasuma said.

There's nobody who entered the class and this is supposed to be Bitch nee-san's class everybody is now talking to each other or reading their materials for a test. Nobody expected her to come inside but she did and she wrote something on the blackboard.

"You are incredible in bed repeat!" the students go back to their seats."Come on!" she said.

"Y-You are incredible in bed" the students said. Mio's face turned red.

"When I killed a VIP at America I need to seduce his bodyguard first anf this is what he said to me. It means You're very incredible in bed" she said. ' _Why are you telling junior high school kids this?!'_ Nagisa and Mio thought.

"People used to say the fastest way to learn new language is to have a boyfriend or girlfriend there. You want to know your lover feelings so you worked really hard in understanding it. It is very important in works and I used those method to do it. So I will teach you to seduce foreigners . communication is a very vital aspects in the world if you can master this techiniques you won't have a problem if you meet any foreigners"she said.

"I'll let that octopus teach you materials for exams all I can do is teaching you communication arts. So if you still don't want me here I'll step out and umm sorry fo before" she said. The class then burst into laughter.

"Why are you very timid now? You were threathening to kill us before" Karma said.

"She's really becoming a teacher" Maehara said.

"We can't call her Bitch nee-san anymore" Okano said.

"You all know what I mean" she said.

"Bitch is something very rude to call a teacher with"Kataoka said.

"Yeah we need something else"

"Then how about Bitch-sensei" Maehara asked.

"Umm can you drop the Bitch thing/ you can call me Irina. I don't mind" she said.

"But we're kind of already agreed with that bitch" Maehara said.

"Yeah it's more suit you than Irina-sensei" Okano added.

"Then let's study together Bitch-sensei" Kurahashi said.

"Let's start the lesson Bitch-sensei" Sugaya said.

"HIIIIIIIIIH I KNEW IT I HATED YOU ALL!" Bitch sensei shouted.

"They became friendly huh?" Koro-sensei commented from the outside.

"More or less" Karasuma said pulling out a gun.

"Thank you Karasuma-sensei, I want my students to be able to communicate with English. An assassin that used to go around the world is suited in this classroom right?"

' _He think that far? He didn't tell his reasons for being in this class. But he always change assassination attempts into studying attempts. It's like everything is contolled by his tentacles'_ Karasuma-sensei thought.

In the midst of laughter Mio felt something they need to fight coming. Mio then closed her eyes starting to detect it.

 _'WHAT?! SHIT! WHY IS A DEMON HEADING TO E CLASS?'_ Mio thought as she turn to Hisoka his face is serious. Mio nod and they quickly stand up running towards the field where the demon is going to be.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Bitch sensei asked but Mio nor Hisoka didn't answer her.

"Let's follow them" Maehara said. The rest of the E class and Bitch-sensei followed them to the field.

"Huh? Why the hell did you follow us?!" Hisoka asked.

"Why did you go outside?" Kataoka asked.

"SHIT! Guess it's going to end here" Mio said cursing as she turning back at them." Everyone stay back and don't come any closer!" Mio shouted.

"Mio-san!" Nagisa said pointing at behind Mio a demon is nearing her and tried to slice her using it's claw she quickly dodge but unfortunately her thigh get scratched.

"Mio! It's a level 4!" Hisoka warned summoning his katana.

"Damn!" she cursed summoning her scythe and started to attack the demon. The class looked at them horrified and surprised even Bitch-sensei. Nagisa, Kayano, Sugino and Karma just hoping them to stay alive. Mio waved her sythe to the demon and managed to cut its legs.

"Now Hisoka! It can't move finish it!" Mio said. Hisoka jumped and stab the demon's chest. It gave a pained growl and died. Mio fell to the ground exhausted from the loss of blood.

"Mio-san!" everyone quickly ran toward her. Fortunately her thigh quickly regenerated. Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei who suddenly arrived started to examine her and Hisoka.

"Mio-san what happened? What is that please explain us" Isogai said. Mio sighed and she took out a bottle.

"I'll do it later first I need to do something to the corpse. This might be brutal so anyone who don't want to see this I recommended to turn around" she said wearing a glove on her hand. Hisoka pulled out his Katana from the corpse and started slicing through it. Almost everyone instantly turned away except Karma, and their teachers.

Mio search through the demon's internal organ and found it's liver. She grab the knife tied on her thigh and cut it into two she gave one to Hisoka before crushing it with her hands. Bitch-sensei turned away. The crushed liver evaporated leaving some kind of a stone. She then took off her gloves and dig in her pocket to find a small bottle. She opened it and pour it's content to the demon. The demon evaporated as well even the blood stain on her face and gloves evaporated.

"It's gone, you can turn around everyone" Hisoka said. When they turn around the demon hunters instantly bombarded with question.

"Now everyone let's not ask them they are too exhausted read this book instead" Karasuma-sensei said taking out a book which quickly snatched away. Mio and Hisoka sweatdropped at the scene on 16 students fight in order to read a book. A few minutes later they turned at Mio and Hisoka. Everyone looked like they wanted to say something but trying to find the right word but failed. Mio stand up instead and bow at them.

"We're really sorry for not telling this and we're really sorry about the situation before but please I beg you to keep this for yourselves this secret is just as secret as the octopus there please forgive us" Mio said. Isogai smiled kindly and took a step forward at them he pat Mio's shoulder.

"Don't bow like that you guys were protecting us we're the one who should thank you instead" He said.

"And don't worry it's not like we'll tell anyone" Okano said.

"Beside isn't it cool to have demon hunters as friends even though they are not humans?" Nakamura added.

"We kind of appreciate your efforts to do this for the civilian. You guys did live through your bullshit lives to protect normal people" Mimura said.

"You don't hate us?" Mio asked confused.

"Of course not! Why would we?" Maehara said.

"If our teachers Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan and I didn't why they will?" Karma said. Mio was never as relieved as now. Maybe a secret getting found out is not always bad.

"I told you right? It's alright to tell them" Hisoka commented. Mio smiled. Now our demon hunters are officially part of class 3-E.

"By the way the demon is coming here because of a certain irregularity.. Koro-sensei, what did you do a few seconds before?" Mio said.

"I was shopping at a grocery store and since I have time I draw a picture of me on top of class E" Koro-sensei said. A vein poped at Mio's head. Mio then point a gun at him and starting to shoot him using anti sensei bbs.

"NYUYA! FORGIVE ME!" Koro-sensei said while the other students laugh.

 **END**

 **Oh god this chapter is quite rushed sorry about that and I'm sorry not sorry about the brutal part. For anyone who favorited or followed this story I'm very grateful of it it means so much to me. Reviews welcome! Ah I always forgot and I guess now it's time to say it. Indonesian readers welcome you can review in Indonesian too I'll be grateful! If you're wondering why I can update this often it's because I'm still in my holiday season but when school starts again I might be busy so I can't update as often as this but I'll still manage. See you on the next chapter ^_^**

 **ANIAISHA**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

 **"This is poison please drink it!"**

 **"Why are we the only ones to suffer from something like this?!"**

 **"Nagisa is quite a fearsome opponent"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 10 Assembly time**

"Yush! Let's end this now" Hisoka said. This night they are hunting some demons on E class hill.

"Yeah and by the way we suppose to bring snacks for experiments tomorrow so let's go to the 24 hours convenience store" Mio said. They head to the nearest convenience store to buy the snacks Koro-sensei told us and when they were about to pay it Hisoka bumped into someone.

"Oh sor- eh Koro-sensei?!" Hisoka said when he realized that he bumped onto Koro-sensei who is now in his poor disguise.

"Oh hello Mio-san, Hisoka-kun here to buy snacks for tomorrow?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Yeah and what are you doing here?" Mio asked.

"I'm here to buy sweets for myself too" Koro-sensei said.

"Okay then we'll be going see you tomorrow" Mio said.

"Yes see you tomorrow" he said waving his hand.

The next morning everyone is already sitting in the lab room. But Maehara, Okajima and Mimura seems to be discussing about an assassination plan. Okuda who sit beside Mio looked like she's deep in her thoughts.

When Koro-sensei entered the room Maehara,Okajima and Mimura quickly attacked Koro-sensei. Koro-sensei dodge them all while preparing the materials.

"Surely sneaky attack won't work on him" Karma said.

Koro-sensei then displays how to extract food coloring on the snacks. When he pour in some chemical onto the cande the color of the liquid turns from transparent to bright red.

"Now the thing is our experiment is to extract coloring from..snacks"Koro-sensei said while his tentacles sneak out from his desk to take the students snacks."I'll take the leftover snacks" he said disappearing and re-appearing.

"EH?!"

"We're the one who bought it you know!"

"So he's using this experiment as a way to get free snacks becausehis payday is still far away?" Maehara deadpanned.

"Why is a creature who'll destroy the earth living paycheck to paheck?" Kataoka asked.

"He didn't take all' Mio said biting a pocky while the other students from her group eating the same pocky as hers." I see that coming and I manage to hide a pack" she said smiling.

"NYUYA!"

"As expected from Mio-san" Chiba said before Okuda stand up holding some container on her back and walk to Koro-sensei's desk.

"U-umm sensei"

"What can I help you Okuda-san?" Koro-sensei asked.

"These are poison please drink it!" Okuda said giving him three bottles of poison. The students sweatdropped.

"That straightforward?" Maehara said.

"Can I?"

"Okuda-san this is a straightforward assassination " Koro-sensei said.

"I-I'm not really good in surprise attack but chemistry is my thing. That's why I made this with my heart and soul" Okuda said.

"With heart and soul?" Mimura asked.

"O-Okuda.. only dumb people give poison straightforwardly" Sugino said.

"My my, then I'll drink it at once" Koro-sensei said drinking the white poison."He drank it!"

Koro-sensei then started to react from the poison.

"Does that works?" Isogai asked."No way". Then suddenly Koro-sensei's face turned blue and he grew a pair of horns. Everyone sweatdropped.

"There are horns on his head" Hisoka commented.

"It looks like the demon from last night" Mio said.

"It tastes like Sodium Hydroxide it is very dangerous to humans and can even work as sedative on demon hunters but had no effect on me" Koro-sensei.

"Seriously?" Hayami asked Mio.

"My friend once went berserk and they injected sodium hydroxide to calm her down"Mio said.

"I see"

"There's two more right?" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes"

"Then I'll drink it" Koro-sensei said drinking the second poison. Then in a few seconds a pair of wings appeared on his head flapping like birds.

' _Now a pair of wings appeared'_ Mimura thought.

' _His appearace became flashy'_ Maehara thought

"Tastes like thallium acetate now for the last one" he said drinking the last one.

"What will happen now?!" Kataoka asked.

"What happens with the last one?" Sugino asked. Koro-sensei's face became plain .

"His ace became plain" Kayano sweatdropped.

"It's even plain then before"Hisoka said.

"Weird face changing"Sugino commented.

"He looks like an emoticon" Maehara said.

"Aqua regia I presume. Every poison change my appearance even if you hate me don't hate assassination" he said.

"What's with that all of the sudden?!" Isogai asked.

"Beside Okuda-san I can't ignore the safety from my student who makes poison with her own hands" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes sir I'm sorry" she said feeling down.

"If you have time why don't we do a research on which poison that will kill me" Koro-sensei said lifting her spirits.

"O-okay!" she said smiling.

"Making poisons with the target.." Kayano sweatdropped.

"I'll ask her the details later" Nagisa deadpanned.

After school a few students play assassination badminton on the field. Kataoka make one point on her team.

"Kataoka-san really is strong huh?" Mio said to Hisoka beside her.

"If she were us she probably can survive the fifth part of the experimentation" Hisoka said.

"The part when you nearly died right?" Mio said teasing.

"You almost can't take the sixth one!" he said.

"Wow... I can't believe you two made the moments when you almost died as teasing materials" Nagisa said.

"We can die any night Nagisa we're living on the edge" Mio said smiling.

"You guys are used to blood and gore things huh?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah. At the first Hisoka always puke!" Mio laughed.

"And Mio always shaking when we tore apart their organs and now she became brutal" Hisoka said. Nagisa and Kayano shuddered.

"By the way Okuda is doing research with Koro-sensei right? Wanna sneak a peek?" Mio said. Kayano and Nagisa nodded.

And now they are currently spying in them. It's not like Koro-sensei didn't realize he just decided not to speak anything about it his tentacles are full of Okuda to handle them.

"I don't know why are we doing this" Nagisa whispered.

"Me neither" Kayano sweatdropped.

"Then why did you come with me?" Mio asked.

"I don't know" Nagisa said.

"Now put this in the etanol oh and don't breathe the air"Koro-sensei said to Okuda.

"Yes sir" Okuda said.

"Your science is very good" Koro-sensei said.

"But I'm not good in other things it is as expected for me to end up here especially language arts. Things like the best word or expressing someone's emotion" she said. "But it's okay because mathematics and science had the right definitive solution. To me emotions and words are not nessecary" she said.

Nagisa, Kayano, Mio and Hisoka who spied on them slowly move and leave the place, feeling kind of sympathy to her. _'And language arts is something that can change people mind and so'_ Mio thought.

"Then I have a homework for you, finish this carefully if you please"Koro-sensei said to her. Giving her a piece of paper.

_The next day_

"Okuda what is that?" Sugino asked Okuda when she came to class bringing a bottle of red liquid.

"Another poison?"Mio asked.

"Yeah yesterday Koro-sensei gave me a homework." Okuda answered. Of course Mio didn't tell her that she was spying on her.

"So he told you to bring that poison to class?"Kayano asked.

"Yes he said theoritically this should give the most impact" she answered.

"He even added a manga about how to storage poisons properly. He's always ready to help" Nagisa said.

"What a teacher" Mio commented.

"A poison that'll kill him. What was he thinking?"Sugino asked.

"I guess it's his way to cheer me. He said even if I'm not good at language arts I should improve my skills" Okuda said.

"Or it's his way to deliver a lesson to all of us" Mio said when the class door opened.

"Oh he's here are you gonna give it to him?" Kayano asked. Okuda immediately rushed to Koro-sensei giving him her work.

"Oh good work Okuda-san then I'll drink it all at once" he then gulped the liquid and laughed.

"Thank you Okuda-san thanks to your drug I can evolve to a new level" he said.

"What do you mean?" Okuda asked before Koro-sensei change his form from an octopus to a weird gray liquid.

"HE MELTED?!"

"The liquid you made me is a poison that will increase my liquid levels" he said before he disappeand reappear inside Kataoka's desk.

"With this I can fit in whatever place I like" he said as his smile got wider." Why are you there?" Kataoka asked.

"And my speed is still the same! Now everyone try to kill me!" he said as he moved from Kataoka's desk flew and hit the wall which bounce him of to the other ide of the wall like the ball in pinball.

' _I can't see you!'_ Mio thought.

"Okuda-san! Is that really a poison?" Kayano asked.

"You tricked me Koro-sensei!" Okuda said

"Okuda-san in assassination tricking people with words are also important" Koro-sensei said.

"Eh?" Okuda said dumfounded."Language arts?" Nagisa asked.

"Even though you made a very deadly poison if you give it straightorwardly like before your target will take a chance and it will all goes to a waste" Koro-sensei said. Going back to his clothes while returning back to his original form.

"Nagisa-kun if you ought to give me a poison what will you do?" Koro-sensei asked.

"I'll probably put it into your favorite drink and say that made this for you" Nagisa said.

"Right if you want to trick people you have to know your opponents you have to prepare what you're gonna say. Language is the key to a successful assassination your science skill can be useful to others in the future so to make it uderstandable please practice your communication skills" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes sir!" she said. In the back Mio smiled _'I knew it'_ she thought. Suddenly Karma give a small laugh.

"I guess the assassination is everyone's problem now" he said.

' _In front of Koro-sensei even the students who have the most deadliest poison is just a student. I guess there is haven't a student that will endangered sensei's life_ ' Nagisa thought.

Class E are going down the hill to go to the main building.

"Come on! If we're late we won't know what kind of punishments they'll give us" Isogai said.

"Yeah last time we have to clean their flower garden" Okano said.

"It was tiring their garden is huge" Maehara said.

"It's because you're slow!" Isogai said.

"Geez why are we the only oneswho had to suffer this?!" Okano screamed out of frustation. The E class is far from the main building and usually E class dropouts never allowed to step a single feet on t main building but in monthly assembly we make an sexception. And heck it is on their lunchtime.

Chiba,Mimura and Okajima we're passing through the bridge when everything collapse and Okajima almost drowned.

"Who said that this is the shortcut?!" Mimura asked."OKAJIMA!". luckily Hisoka was there and he quickly saved Okajima from drowning.

"You okay man?" Hisoka asked him.

"Yeah thanks" Okajima said.

They say to train E class' discipline the E class students had to line up in the main building before the other students did. And sheesh they set up some traps for the E class too. Mio,Hara,Yada and Fuwa were just walking when a group of snakes attack them and before Mio could do anything Okajima bumped onto them and the snakes turn to him.

"O-OKAJIMA-KUN!" Yada,Fuwa , and Hara shouted. Okajima who was tangled with snakes ran to Terasaka's gang. And suddenly a boulder roll into Okajima who ran all his might. "O-OKAJIMA!" and there Okajima ran again and came to where Mio,Nagisa,Sugino,Okuda,Kayano and Kanzaki were. But unfortunately they are currently attacked by a swarm of bees and again the bees turn to Okajima.

"O-OKAJIMA!" they called his name out. Mio didn't have the strength to save him since she didn't had lunch and her face getting pale. Okajima screamed.

"He must've been through unfortunate things" Sugino said.

"I hope he's okay"Mio said.

"Yeah" Nagisa said. When they almost arrived most of the troop fell down including Mio and Hisoka.

"AGH no more bees or something again please" Kayano said.

"But Okajima took the burden for us" Sugino said.

"I can't even fo anything" Mio said.

"Are you okay?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Karasuma-sensei"

"No need to rush with this pace we'll arrive on time"Karasuma-snsei said he didn't even break a sweat.

"WAIIIIIIIT YOU GUYS!" Bitch-sensei screamed running throught the hill.

"Oh, it's Bitch-sensei"Kayano said.

"No one said that we'll be having an assembly at lunchtime" Bitch sensei said.

"You looked horrible Bitch-sensei"Sugino said.

"I'm running with high heels you know"Bitch-sensei glared at Sugino.

"Karasuma-sensei, where's Koro-sensei?" Nagisa asked

"We're not letting other students to see him sohe's waiting in class E" Karasuma-sensei said."Now the main building mustn't be far away let's move"

"Ha'i" everyone said. And then a few meters more is the main building. And when they arrived most of them collapsed instantly. Mio managed to stay up but her gaze slowly blurring and her head is spinning. _'Come to think of it I didn't have a proper breakfast this morning. I totally forgot we have an assembly today man this should be hard this is the moment when I'll get cranky_ ' Mio thought.

"We're on time" Isogai said."Hope so" Maehara added.

"Come on everyone let's line up" Isogai said. The E class quickly lined up before the other class. And when the other class showed up they immediately get bombarded with insults. Mio is getting irked her head is spinning harder she can't see properly and was about to faint when she heard Isogai called her out.

"Mio-san?"

"Y-yeah what's up Isogai-kun?"

"You looked pale and you seemed to space out are you okay?" Isogai asked looked concerned.'I can't looked weak in front of them. I don't want to be a burden' Mio thought as she flashed a smile.

"Yeah I am just thinking of last night hunt" Mio said.

"Good then but if something happens please tell me" Isogai said. Mio gave him a nod.' _Damn the curse is raging I hope Hisoka's okay'_ she thought turning to a very fine Hisoka which relieved her. Then she dig into her pockets to search for her energy supplement she got from the demon they beat before but she couldn't find it. She then remembers that she left it inside her desk.

' _The once a month assembly class E will get discriminated. And we had to endure it all_ ' Nagisa thought.

"So you guys are top students the elites in the national level. As your dean I assured you but if you let your guard down you'll end up like the pathetic some people" The dean said it's clear that 'the pathetic some people' is the E class. The main building students laughed at them as if that is the funniest joke ever. Mio clenched her fist not giving a damn at the headache _'If I had a chance I'll avenge my friends from the discrimination we got. We'll kill him do you know shitty dean? We class E will safe the world from destruction and when that happened you will bow to us!_ ' Mio thought.

"Hey don't laugh to hard at them" The dean said.

"Hay Nagisa, where's Karma?" Sugaya asked Nagisa in front of him.

"Ditching" Nagisa answered. "Is he crazy?" Sugaya asked.

"He knows that he'll get punished for not attending this but he doesn't care. A smartass and a badass he is" Nagisa said.

"Oh well" Sugaya said. Mio heard this and smiled a bit remembering there is a certain genius in E class. When the student council is almost up Karasuma-sensei entered the gym.

"Who's that teacher?" a student asked.

"He looked smart and cool" a student said. Karasuma said to another class teacher.

"Hey look at this" Kurahashi said to Nakamura this caught Karasuma-sensei's attention. They are showing each other the anti sensei knife case.

"Ah, Karasuma-sensei look we decorated our knife cases" Nakamura said.

"Isn't it cute?" Kurhashi added.

"It's very cute yes but don't show them at public it is the intrnational secret remember?" Karasuma-sensei said to them. "Y-yes we won't" Kurahashi and Nakamura said.

"Who's that an E class teacher?" a student asked.

"they seem close" a student said.

"I'm jealous our class' teacher and boys are not cool and rude" a student said. And just after she said that Bitch-sensei enter the gym as well. _'Good one Bitch-sensei let's show the main building jerkasses the E class teachers'_ Mio thought satisfied.

"Okay who is that sexy and pretty foreigner?" a student asked.

"And she looked very exhausted a few minutes ago and now look" Sugino said.

"She looked fine" Nagisa said.

"Don't tell me that she's an E class teacher too?"

"Cool"

"Why are you here?" Karasuma asked her.

"What I'm also a teacher there" Bitch-sensei answered.

"And you'll do something reckless"

"I wanted to see the other class students okay? " she said looking around."Hmmm they dressed the same" she commented and then she approached Nagisa.

"Nagisa, since the octopus not here do you have anymore informations about him?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"No I haven't "Nagisa answered.

"Oh come on show me!" she said pressing Nagisa againts her chest. "I can't breathe Bitch-sensei!" Nagisa said. The main building boys looked at Nagisa enviously which made Mio's smirk go wider. Karasuma-sensei then saved Nagisa from that situation.

"Mio what's up with you?" Okajima asked her getting scared of her creepy smile."No nothing" she answered. When they didn't realize the other class had pass each other a schedule of the student council agenda.

"Okay we had given the student council agenda schedule now let's examine it" a student council member said.

"Huh what, where's ours?" Okajima asked. Okano make an X with her fingers as a sign that they didn't get any which made Mio iritated.

"Excuse me E class haven't got any" Isogai said to the student council member.

"Eh there aren't any? Strange... I'm sorry I forgot to print out the schedule for E class can you just remember it before you go? I mean E class had to learn to remember thing right?" he said making the students laughed at them. Mio clenched her fist her nails are digging to her skin, her head is spinning.

"What's this?" Bitch-sensei said getting irked as well. A wind blowed out of nowhere as the E class got their schedule suddenly.

"Isogai-kun" a voice called. And there stood beside Karasuma-sensei Koro-sensei with his nowhere near perfect disguise.

"I guess there isn't any problem. Everyone gotten their copies" he said. Mio felt relieved she won't be able to remember anything with the curse raging on her head.

"Yes sir" Isogai said. "We got ou copies please don't ther and continue" Isogai said.

"EH?! I-impossible! How come? Who the hell ruin my happiness! Eh? Hmm let's continue " he said confused. The E class smirked nothing is impossible with their mach 20 sensei.

"I told you not to show your face in front of school!" Karasuma-sensei whispered.

"No problem my disguise is flawless they wonit suspect a thing!" Koro-sensei said which is the opposite.

"He must be lonely" Nagisa said.

"Don't blame him" Sugino said. And then Bitch-sensei started to attack him using the anti-sensei knife only to be hold out by Karasuma-sensei. This confuse the main building students.

"Well that's it she never quits"Maehara said. The E class laughed at Bitch-sensei. Mio then saw two students staring at Nagisa it seems like Nagisa is going to be the target of bullying. So when the assembly is over she observe Nagisa. Sugino and Kayano go ahead and Nagisa buy a drink from the vending machine. Suddenly the two students from before approach him.

"Oi Nagisa are you forgetting your place?" one of them said.

"Eh?"

"Laughing off at the assembly what's so funny? " The other said. ' _Tell that to yourself jerkasses!'_ Mio thought she will save Nagisa if something is not good she is beside him by the way in her stealth mode.

"Remember youre just Class E" the first one said.

"No more hope for you" the second one said. Nagisa tense up a bit Mio can see Nagisa gets irritated.

"Oi what's with that face? Say something E class!" the first one said. The other students who are around look at them as if it was something fun to watch.

"Want me to kill you?!" the second one grab Nagisa's collar. And Mio she was going to beat the crap up when she saw something inside Nagisa.

' _Kill? Kill.. kill huh? They will kill me?'_ Nagisa thought and smiled.

"You bastards talking like you had the guts to kill someone before" Nagisa said. The aura around him became dark and Mio got a little taken aback. The two students who bullied him instantly get out of his way, terrified. While Nagisa walk off like he owns the place. _'Nice one. Nagisa is quite the fearsome opponent huh?_ 'Mio thought she followed Nagisa and switch off her stealth mode when they entered the forest.

"Mio-san! I thought you were already up there"Nagisa said.

"Ah my wallet fell so I picked it up sorry I couldn't save you though but that was a nice one Nagisa!" Mio said.

"No no no Mio-san is better than me" Nagisa said smiling sheepishly. Mio blinked a few times before smiling. _'He didn't gloat,he's hiding his killing intent from the world Nagisa you're the most powerful assassin I know'_ Mio thought. They continue walking until E class is just a fey meter away but before they reached E class the curse raged even more it reached the top level of pain. She grunt holding her head she's at her limit everything became dark.

"MIO-SAN!" Nagisa shouted holding Mio's head _. 'She didn't have a fever? Oh right she's a demon hunter_ ' Nagisa thought before he saw Hisoka running towards them.

"Nagisa what happened to her?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know she was just holding his head grunting and faint!" Nagisa panicked. He saw Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei.

"What happened?!" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"It's the curse she was pushing herself too much last night in order to became stronger in assassination but she reached her limits I already told her to stop but she didn't listen. She didn't eat breakfast, only drinking a supplement" Hisoka explained.

"Okay but first let's get her to the infarmary" Karasuma-sensei said lifting her up and placed her on his back. He lay her down on the bed and covered her with a blanket.

"Hisoka-kun I trust you to stay here in case something happened to her" Karasuma-sensei said. Hisoka nod as he ,Nagisa and Koro-sensei leave him.

"Now what should I do?" Hisoka asked himself.

_MEANWHILE IN CLASS _

"Mio-san fainted just now and Hisoka-kun is taking care of her" Karasuma-sensei explained when Kayano asked him Mio's whereabouts.

"But why Hisoka?" Isogai asked.

"I'm sure none of you will be able to handle her if she ever go berserk"Karasuma said.

"I hope he doesn't do something fun"Okajima said.

"He's not you he can take care of her perfectly" Hayami said. But then Karasuma-sensei realized Mio and Hisoka are not the only ones missing that time. A certain redhead also didn't make his appearance.

"Where's Karma?" He asked.

"Ditching"

_BACK AT THE INFARMARY_

"I'm bored" Hisoka said to himself. He then choose to sit beside Mio's bed looking at Mio sleeping face. ' _What a careless girl'_ he thought to himself.

"What were you thinking?" A voice said from behind him. Hisoka turned back to see Karma wih two drinks in his hands. Karma give one to Hisoka.

"Nothing much" Hisoka said.

"She's really pushing herself huh?" Karma commented.

"Moreover why are you here? Class is starting you know" Hisoka asked.

"It's time Bitch-sensei's class and I don't want to participate you know her drill" Karma said. Hisoka shivered at Karma's remark. Karma laughed and they continue talking. Suddenly they heard a grunt from Mio.

"Karma hold her legs in case she go berserk!" Hisoka said holding down hr arms. Karma immediately did what Hisoka said. Mio grunt again for a few minutes and then she stopped moving and opened her eyes.

"Eh? Hisoka Karma? What are you doing here?" Mio asked. Hisoka examined her face and eyes. _'Her eyes is still blue okay I guess she's okay'._

"Mio what's my surname?" Hisoka asked.

"Maeda" Mio lifted her eyebrow confusely.

"Who's this class Homeroom teacher before now"

"Yukimura Aguri-sensei" Mio answered."What's up with you guys".

"Okay Karma she's normal" Hisoka said releasing his grip on Mio's arms followed by Karma.

"What happened to me? Where's Nagisa I was with him just now" Mio asked.

"You fainted and Karasuma-sensei brought you here" Karma said.

"Wha-" she got chopped on her head."OW! what was that for?!"

" For not listeninng to me last night and end up like this. So, My thank you are?" Hisoka said.

"Sorry! And thank you Karma,Hisoka" Mio said. And then a flash of wind appeared and Koro-sensei suddenly appeared behind Mio.

"Koro-sensei"

"Hisoka-kun is right Mio-san you don't need to push yourself too hard here I made this for you" Koro-sensei said handing over a bowl of soup.

"Sorry and thank you Koro-sensei" Mio said.

"Promise not to make me or anyone worried okay?" Koro-sensei said.

"Heck Hisoka was so worried whether you will go berserk and ask me to pin you down. You should look at his face that time. Are you sure you're not dating?"Karma laughed.

"OF COURSE NOT!" they both said. Suddenly the door opened and in a second Kayano already leaped to hug Mio.

"MIO-CHAN! Why you didn't tell me you were sick? I can help you know!" Kayano said to her.

"Sorry I don't want to bother you" Mio said.

"And you bother me instead" Hisoka said. "Sorry!" she said.

"We were worried sick you know" Kurahashi said entering the room. Isogai, Maehara, Okuda, Okajima, Nagisa and the other girls are also there too.

"Hisoka what did you do?!" Okajima asked Hisoka.

"I'm not doing anything why?" Hisoka asked innocently.

"He's not you Okajima" Kataoka said then turned to Mio. "Mio here's todays materials you missed" Kataoka said handing over some papers.

"Thank you, umm Kaede can you let go of me for a bit?" Mio asked. Kayano finally let go of her. She take the papers and turn into Nagisa's direction.

"Feeling any better Mio-san?" Nagisa asked. "Yeah thanks".

"Mio-san didn't I told you to inform me if something is not in order jeez" Isogai said to Mio.

"Sorry guys" she said ticking out her tongue. Mio didn't regret her downing at E class, never. And now she's just happy with it happy that she's transferred to E class.

 **END**

 **End of chapter 10. Thank you very much for reading! See you on the next chapter! ^_^**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **It will be a problem if E class doesn't stay the way it is"**

" **Aim for the top 50!"**

" **What is the meaning of this?"**


	11. Chapter 11 Information Chapter

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Note: More Informations about demon hunters and demons informations about them will increase as the story goes on**

 _ **ESSENTIAL INFORMATIONS ABOUT SASAKI MIO AND MAEDA HISOKA**_

 **SASAKI MIO**

 **Race: Human (10 years ago),Demon Hunter (current).**

 **Status: Alive (Obviously?)**

 **Height: 168 cm**

 **Birth: 20 December**

 **Age: 14**

 **Weight : 40 Kg**

 **Demon Hunter Rank (gonna be explained later): 2nd**

 **Weapon : Scythe.**

 **Demon killed: Solo (8) Partnered (350)**

 **Relatives : Father: Sasaki Gohei (Deceased). Mother: Sasaki Mai (Deceased)**

 **Mio's past (it is quite tragic)**

Mio was a daughter from a poor family and usually had to work for money too alongside her parents. But as a children she have a huge urge to learn and her level of intelligence is quite high because of her past life to blend in the society made her learn so much things about the harsh life she live. The apocalypse when her age is 5 made her life worser. A demon break through her house to where her family is her parents tried to protect her but eaten by the demon.

The shocked Mio quickly defense herself with the knife her mother brought before and killed the demon. A few hours later a man came to her and brought her with him. She didn't object because she knows that if she refuse she'll die. And with other children that survived or found by some men they are experimented. They had to face up painful experimentation 10 hours per day. And after 2 years of pain they are suddenly sent out to an abandoned place and attacked by demons. Some kids ran away only to be chased by demons.

Mio didn't know how to protect herself that time and only wished that she has a weapon she can use as a protection. That's the first time she summoned a weapon the other kid who is able to summon their weapons killed the demons. Out of 1000 children only 100 survived. That time Mio was surprisingly satisfied and happy not that she can kill the demons but because after she went trough all that crazy experiment she had received new abilities to learn she had achieved something.

After that some researcher got inside and secured the children one on one. Children as they are questioned them at what happened. The researcher then explained everything to the children if you're asking how children are supposed to understand that, they are not a human and they had better intelligence than normal humans. Then Sasaki Mio and the other survivors spend their daytime like a normal person and night time as a demon hunter.

.

 **Mio's level**

 **Mobility level: high but still very slow compared to Koro-sensei. A lot faster than Kimura though.**

 **Strength level: High. Her punches even her weak ones are very painful. Her punches or kickes can break a bone in an instant.**

 **Intelligence level: Demon Hunters are smart thaey have abilities to remember things and absorb knowledge but of course it depends on how much they study.**

 **Regenaration power: Quite high but still lower than Hisoka's which made her regenaration slower than him.**

 **Sensing: She can sense danger or demon in max radius 30m.**

 **Teleportation: quite high it depends on the demon hunter's accuracy.**

 **Accuracy: when she was little she had an accident related to her eyes which made her accuracy worser than Hayami's and made her teleportation went wrong a few times. In other words her accuracy is not very good.**

Mio can materialize some kind of strings which she used to tangle enemies. Mio specialized in close and middle range combats. If she's pissed at Hisoka she will cut either his arm or his legs which he immediately attached it back. She is quite a sadistic girl.

 **MAEDA HISOKA**

 **Race: Human (10 years ago), demon hunter (current).**

 **Status: He's dead (Alive).**

 **Height: 175 cm as tall as Karma.**

 **Weight:60 kg**

 **Rank: third.**

 **Birth: November 30th**

 **Age: 14**

 **Weapon: Katana**

 **Demon Killed : Solo (5), partnered (350)**

 **Relatives: Father: Maeda Hiroshi(deceased). Mother: Maeda Azusa(deceased). Older Brother: Maeda Kousuke(Alive as a demon hunter as well).**

 **Hisoka's past:**

Hisoka was born in a family full of Kendo fighter and he learns kendo as well and eventually mastered it. Slowly he got ahead from his older brother and kept being praised. When the demon hunter killed his family leaving him and his older brother behind The organisation picked them. Hisoka had known his older brother hatred to him and when they we're picked up by the organisation to be experimented his brother always avoid him. At the end Kousuke is ranked number 20th and they never talked to each other again.

As a high ranker Hisoka is avoided by the lower rankers and Mio is the first person who ever talked to him after the apocalypse, they partnered and became friends.

 **Hisoka's levels**

 **Mobility: High but still slower than Mio**

 **Strength: High**

 **Intelligence: he is quite diligent but the increasing activity of the demons made him fall behind in his studies.**

 **Teleportation: Higher than Mio**

 **Accuracy: he ranked third from the E class boys after Chiba and Karma. And better than Mio's**

 **Sensing: not very high.**

 **Regeneration: very high. He heals very fast which Mio used as an advantage to cut his arms when she's pissed.**

Hisoka is very obedient to Mio which Mio found confusing. Even Mio doesn't know why Hisoka is very obedient to her. He always protect her back and worries about her from time to time. Hisoka secretly develops a feeling for Mio which he didn't realize about probably because they live next doors and always friends since a little kid. Hisoka is able to upgrade his Katana's strength in change for vigor he used this power in cases where he think would be appropriate to use it.

 **The danger on being a demon hunter.**

 **1#** Demon hunters doesn't need sleep and need to eat instead just like vampires always stay young in appearance when they drink blood. And they need food to fill their strength if they didn't eat food their curse will start raging (probably similar like Itona's or Kayano's tentacles hellish pain when they stopped having daily maintenance the diffrence is they won't die). Mio experienced this on the Assembly time arc.

 **2#** Demon hunters had to hunt and sometimes receive items from the dead demon but they need to be quick and use hit and run tactics in hunting or they'll get found out by humans or worst case police. Even though the government legalizes demon hunter they'll need to be sent to the custody for making ruckuss in the society.

 **3#** Once their weapon is destroyed that's it they're dead.

 **4#** If their identity is found out people will misjudged them , isolated them from the society, that's why in the Adult time and found out time arc Mio and Hisoka was confused on why their friends accepted inhuman beings like them.

 **5#** Major bloodloss can cause death for them too.

 **6#** If they inserted another curse in order to become stronger their own curse inside them will make a memory slide (when everything you've done in your whole life is replayed in front of your eyes). And if their body couldn't take it they'll die. And much more will be revealed later.

7# In other words they put their lives on the line on order to protect society. Though not many demon hunters kill demons to protect humans and instead using their powers to their own advantages. But the organisation let this happens in a requisite that they will have to kill demons daily.

 **What is the meaning of 'Ranks' in the demon hunter community?**

The demon hunter's source of power is the curse. How powerful they are is according to the curse every test subject is tested on curse from the lowest to the highest curse and Mio survived until the second strongest curse. Hisoka survived to the third strongest and almost die when he was injected with the second. The first ranker is unknown to Hisoka and Mio and most of the demon hunters especially lower ranks only knows that he is most likely the perfect demon hunter. Every power he had reached the maximum 100%. Unfortunately many high ranked demon hunters are using their ranks as an advantage to do as they like to the lower ranks. Much like the A-D class students bully to E class.

The higher ranking a demon hunter is the more and more chance for them to survive in hunting. But of course they are kind of paid every once in a month with a large amount of payment no matter how low their rank is (but things like schools and all is for the organisation to worry). So if they want to get money aka allowance they need to work.

 **How Mio met Hisoka (Probably I already told you but whatever)**

It was after they are being released for the first time to kill demons. Mio saw a lonely boy sat in the corner of the room. Mio decided to approach him and sat beside him.

"Hello" was what Mio said to Hisoka back then. Mio thought it was polite if you greeted people first.

"Hello" the boy answered with a cold tone.

"My name is Mio, Sasaki Mio what's yours?"she said extend her hand smiling warmly. The boy blinked his eyes a few times before answering.

"Maeda Hisoka" he reach out to the hand. After that they talk with each other and have fun together and become unseparable. Hisoka at first is still cold to Mio because he knows that Mio rank's is higher than his and probably will bully him like the other high ranked demon hunters. But Mio didn't that's why he then acted warmer and nicer towards her.

Looking at their abilities the organisation partnered them thinking of how unstoppable they are. This made Mio and Hisoka go into same schools live next to each other. When Mio's in trouble Hisoka will help her and vice versa. They made it into Kunugigaoka and promised help each other and kill demos together. But because the demon become a pain in the neck for them they had no time to review their lesson despite their inteligence.

They fell to class E and still had their each others back and face the assassination classroom.

 **Mio and Hisoka's relationship:** Friends and partners in hunting and assassination.

The E class students that are the closest to them are: Karma, Nagisa, Sugino and Kayano.

Mio and Hisoka had a foster parent that do nothing with them except giving them money and monitor their hunting once a month. Her name is Nomura Hinaki. But even though she only showed up once a month she is just like a parent to them very kindhearted too.

 **Thanks for reading the information of demons will be uploaded next time! Sorry I haven't write it yet. And I'm very sorry about this I don't have time to write the next chapter. also I'm very sorry about it. I will update 2 chapters at once next time or week. thank you for your understanding.  
**

 **Aniaisha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 12 Test Time**

"Now everyone can we start?" Koro-sensei said, his clones are standing around in front of class.

"Start what exactly?"All E class students asked.

"Midterm tests is closing now. Right right! That's why I'm doing speedy slithery study session!" He said and his clones sped up in front of each students with diffrent headbands and book.

"My clones are going to go to you one on one and boost up your weak subject" Koro-sensei said.

"What a waste of time even wearing diffrent headbands on each subject" Terasaka muttered as he saw Koro-sensei wearing a naruto headband on his clone. "And why the hell I'm the only one who got Naruto?!" Terasaka asked.

"You needed all the ninja style to help your studies, you're weak in multiple subjects anyway" Koro-sensei said.

' _I guess Koro-sensei is getting faster and faster 7 clones on Japanese, 8 clones on mathematics, 3 clones for social studies, 5 clones for science, 4 clones in english and... one on Naruto. Each students got one clone, usually he can only make 4-5 clones_ 'Nagisa thought.

' _Oh it is like that I get it now'_ Mio thought as Koro-sensei explain japanese to her. When she looked up to see Koro-sensei suddenly his face become a crescent shape. "Uwaah!" the whole class sweatdropped.

"Please don't do the assassination attempt now Karma-kun! When I dodge it will affect on my clones!" Koro-sensei said.

"Aren't you tired sensei?" Mio asked.

"Not to worry I already made a clone to rest and recharge outside" He said.

"You're supposed to pass out now sensei" Mio sweatdropped. After a while Koro-sensei finished on explaining to her.

"Now do you understand Mio-san?" he asked her.

"Yeah thanks Koro-sensei" Mio said. ' _This is our midterm preparations teacher'_ Mio thought.

After school Mio was going to go home when she saw Director Asano inside the office. She decided to spy on them with her stealth mode. When she peeked inside she saw the chairman playing a rubic

"I want to put the rubic's color in order using a quick method faster than anyone else. How are you going to do it fellow teachers?" chairman Asano asked. "The answer is simple break it and put it in place again more efficient and logistic " he said as Koro-sensei entered the room. ' _but it is a toy and you supposed to play it!'_ Mio thought she saw Nagisa and quickly turn off her stealth mode signaling Nagisa to shut up. The curious Nagisa walked to her when Nagisa peeked inside all he saw is Koro-sensei doing some maintenance to Director Asano.

"Hiking up to the mountain like this and I'm hoping you can increase my salary"Koro-sensei said causing Nagisa to sweatdrop.

Koro-sensei's weakness 6 : feeling inferior and obedient to his superior.

"I'm sorry I was going to come here sooner to introduce myself but Karasuma-san and the Ministry of Defense had told me about you. Well I don't really understand all this but, you're quite a pathetic creature aren't you? Wanting to be the world savior but you're just being it's destroyer" he said.

'Savior destroyer?' Mio and Nagisa thought.

"No I'm not intending to bring that up here and now. I can't be expected with this assassination mission to save the world from this crisis I rarely intervene in this mission" He said walking to Karasuma-sensei and said to him.

"I get myself occupied with something while keeping this secret safe" He said.

"It is very helpful" Karasuma-sensei said.

"You have quite a rational way of seeing things I don't hate men like that" Bitch-sensei said. _'Heeh but he made us suffer so I despise him'_ Mio thought.

"I feel honored but as the school director, the things I need to consider is the future of this world. In other words if no one managed to kill you until that time what will become of this school. It will be a big **problem** if the E class don't way it should be" he said. ' _That shitty director has no idea of how we suffered treating us as trash? How funny'_ Mio gritted her teeth. Nagisa saw this and pat her shoulder to calm her down.

"When you say the way it should be, did you mean how E class stayed as the lowest grader students?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Yes do you know the ant colony rules? 20% of them will be slackers 20% other is the hardworkers and 60% of them are neutral. My goal is to make 5% of the students are the slacker and the rest 95% students are hardworkers. I don't want to be in class E class E is not the place for me and with 95% of students believe in that an ideal ratio is accomplished" he said.

"I see it is quite rational. So the E class is the pathetic , slacker and weak" Koro-sensei said.

"Today I got a complaint from D class' homeroom teacher. An E class student glared at my student and threathen to kill them he said" Asano said. Nagisa deadpanned outside with Mio sweatdropped at him.

"Seeing them had to deal with assassination it is natural for them to had that kind of expression and it can't be helped. The problem is an E class dropout defied an elite student and in my plan that is unforgivable. Please tell them to hold that kind of attitude to them" Chairman said walking towards the door. "Koro-sensei solved this within a second" He said tossing a chain puzzle to Koro-sensei.

"What's so sudden!" Koro-sensei freaked out an in a second he's become impatient with it. ' _How did e become like that?!_ ' Nagisa and Mio thougth.

Koro-sensei's weakness 7 : he's impatient with chain puzzles

"As the rumor said your speed is awesome. That's why you can dodge all of the assassination attempts" Asano said to the freaking Koro-sensei."But you know Koro-sensei there are things you can't solve with speed alone" he said when Koro-sensei stopped struggling.

"Then I'll take my leave he said heading outside. Mio already in her stealth mode and Nagisa get away from the door. Chair man noticed this and smiled weirdly.

"Hey there I'll expect good things from the midterm. Keep trying" he said. ' _And in a mere second he and nor I are not assassins or a demon hunter anymore. We're just E class dropouts'_ Mio thought.

"You okay there Nagisa?" Mio asked him once the chairman is gone, Mio felt like wanting to pierce him using her scythe.

"Yeah wanna go home? I'm tired" He said answered with a nod by Mio. At the station Hisoka was already waiting for her.

"You must be spying on the chairman" Hisoka said.

"How do you know?" Mio asked surprised.

"I met him during my way down from class. Man it was hellish he was saying 'Good luck at the midterms' to me it was mocking" Hisoka said.

"He said that kind of things to Nagisa too after we spied on them, I was on my stealth mode" Mio said.

"But now let's just focus on the midterms" Hisoka said which Mio responded with a nod.

_The next day_

"Good morning everyone, today I tried to make more clones of myself. Now let's begin the lesson" He said. ' _That's too many aren't he tired?'_ Mio thought. ' _His clones are even blurring'_ Nagisa thought. ' _It's too many he even had diffrent personality in it'_ Sugino thought.

"What's up with you Koro-sensei? Aren't you a bit too hyped?" Kayano asked.

"Hmmm? No not really" Koro-sensei said. 'What _director said yesterday must've ticked him off'_ Mio thought. When the classes are over Koro-sensei is exhausted fanning himself with a fan.

"You looked exhausted as expected" Maehara said.

"Probably now's the chance" Nakamura said.

"Why is he struggling this badly to teach us?" Okajima asked.

"It's to increase your marks so you will be grateful to me and wouldn't kill me. And the college girls will hear my reputation and come to ask me for help and the danger of being killed is gone" Koro-sensei said.

"No doing that is more fun than studying" Mimura said.

"Yeah and we will get 10 billion yen from it too" Yada said.

"With that we can have a fancy life even though we have bad marks" Nakamura said.

"NYUYA?! So that's what you've been thinking?!" Koro-sensei said.

"We're E class you know?" Okajima said.

"The assassination is way better and easier than studying" Mimura said.

"I see now I completely understand" Koro-sensei's face darkenned.

"Understand what?" Mimura asked.

"With you are now you all don't suit to be assassins. To the field now" Koro-sensei said his face become purple with an X on it. In a few minutes everyone is in the field watching Koro-sensei who is standing in the middle of the field.

"Why is he calling us here?" Mimura asked.

"Dunno his mood become bad"Nakamura said

' _In E class there's a remedial system that if they manage to come to the top 50 place they can go back to their old class with a permission from their ex-homeroom teacher. But with low grades and poor surroundings it makes the goal more difficult to reach. Most of the E class aren't able to get help because feeling inferior which made their whole life fall into discrimination'_ Koro-sensei thought.

"Why the sudden-ness on calling me here?" Bitch-sensei asked.

"Koro-sensei asked us to call you here" Kataoka said.

"Irina-sensei I had something to ask you as a pro killer" Koro-sensei said.

'Why this of all the sudden?"

"When you work do you only make one plan?" Koro-sensei asked.

"Of course not I have variations of backup plans in case that the main plan backfires at me which happened so often" Bitch-sensei.

"Then Karasuma-sensei when you teach the students knife techniques is the first strike is the most important?"

"The first strike is the most important one but the other are just as important as the first" Karasuma-sensei said."When fighting a strong opponent there's a chance that the first attack is going to be dodged so the second and third attack can make a diffrence from winning and losing" he added. ' _I kind of get it bu't what about the others?_ ' Mio thought.

"What are you trying to get?" Maehara asked.'So they didn't get it' Mio deadpanned.

"As your teachers said if the next moves is clear an assassin can be confident. But what about you? Thinking that we're gonna be okay as long as we had this mission. You're not thinking about your studies and only dodging your weaknesses" Koro-sensei said spinning around making a large tornado. "What if I run away from this class, what if another assassin killed me? You're going to lose this mission that you think as a great mission. You're just going to be back as E class dropouts without confidence. This is an advice from me to you" He said as he made the tornado bigger.

"Those who don't wield a second weapon do not deserve to call themselves assassins!" Koro-sensei said. After a few seconds he stopped spinning. And he did another maintenance for them.

"There's a few uneven grounds and weeds so I cleaned it up a bit. I am a super creature that can destroy the earth fixing this area is very easy for me. If you don't show me your second weapon with confidence I'll made a desicion that nobody in this class suited as an equal assassins and going to dispose this place before leaving" he said.

"Second weapon, how many times do we have?" Nagisa asked.

"It's decided until tomorrow" Koro-sensei said making the students surprised.

"I want you all to come at the top 50 for tomorrow's midterm" he said.

"Eeeeh?"

"I already sharpen up your second blades. I don't use slow and boring teaching method like the main campus there. Use your second blades with confidence and look up with a confident smile. Be proud as an assassin and as an E class" Koro-sensei said. And then the midterms had come.

_THE MIDTERM TEST FIRST PERIOD MATHEMATICS_

D class homeroom teacher watched over E class make sure that nobody is cheating while tapping his fingers on his desk clearly distracting them with smug face. Most of the E class are distracted even Mio and Hisoka. Every student is doing the test in the main building it means that they are not doing this in their own stable. The tests is difficult it's almost like a monster attacking them yeah their imagination pictured that. The monster question is attacking them and they ran away from it.

"What's with this number four?! We can't take it downwith a single knife?" Sugino said. They ran again from the monster that attacked them.

' _I know it but, our school has diffrent levels of question oh no I can't find the key to solve this problem. At this rate this question will be the end for me'_ Nagisa thougth. Suddenly the E class remembers what Koro-sensei had taught them, the easier way to solve the question. And the monster they saw turned into a fish it's time for them to cook it using the knife they had.

Everyone then suddenly able to solve the problem pencils move in a fast speed writing the answers. _'If like this we can probably come to the top 50!'_ Mio thought as she solve another problem.

' _How to solve the important parts of the problem in a question it's the same as what Koro-sensei had taught as in mach 20!'_ Nagisa thought. The D class homeroom teacher looked very surprised at this. ' _We can solve problems like this easy peasy!'_ Mio thought _.'The next problem too the other too! And the othe-'_

Suddenly a troop of E class getting kncoked out and eaten by a monster Mio couldn't keep up with the monster pace and get eaten with Nagisa. ' _And an invisible question attacked us from the back_ ' Nagisa thought.

THE OTHER DAY WHEN THE TEST ARE OVER

' _This is clearly somthing sneaky! I know this is a prestigious school and all but hey! They didn't told us about this. I'll spy on Karasuma-sensei in case I found something I don't want to die next March I had to do something it is clearly abnormal'_ Mio thought sneaking out when nobody is looking.

"What is the meaning of this I feel like this test is not fair" Karasuma-sensei said on the telephone. 'I knew it!' Mio thought from the back of the door.

"Strange, you should've been told. Is there any miscommunication from your side?" The person from the telephone said.

"No there aren't and this isn't normal changing the tests materials 2 days before the day" Karasuma-sensei said.

"You don't understan do you Karasuma-sensei this is a high level school and testing out whether or not the students can master the materials before test is one of our (kebijakan) the director himself stood in front of class to do so" The person said. It's ticking Mio off even more. ' _That director did this to protect his system?, his intervene is way over it! If he leave ther's nothing left for us'_ Karasuma thought. Mio teleported back to the classroom and surprisingly only Karma and Hisoka

realized she's gone and choose not to talk about it.

Koro-sensei returned to the class Mio is confused should she beg him not to go?

"I'll take responsibility. I've underestimated this school's system I can't face you guys" He said before Mio saw Karma throw his knife on him.

"NYUYA!" he exclaimed.

"Are you sure? If you don't do it it'll get easier to kill you" Karma said.

"Karma-kun! Right now I am depressed and-" he stopped when he saw Karma's test papers. And all of them had a good marks on it.

"Even if the questions changed means no sweat for me" Karma said.

"Amazing!" Sugino said.

"You got 100 on maths! Way to go"Isogai commented.

"As expected from Karma" Mio said.

"This is because you teached me beyond your limits" Karma said."But I won't leave this assassination classroom is way more fun than my old classroom. So what're you going to do? Almost everyone didn't get into top 50 so are you gonna leave like that? if you do it you're just running away because of scared right?"Karma teased.

"I see Koro-sensei is just scared" Maehara said.

"You should have been honest to us"Kataoka said.

"Like I'm scared so I wanna run away" Nakamura said.

"I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!" Koro-sensei shouted.

"So?" Karma asked.

"We'll give them a payback! Doubled at the end of the term!" Koro-sensei said. Everyone laughed.

"NYUYA! NO LAUGHING" Koro-sensei said.

'We hit a wall in midterms well there's always this wall but somehow I feel relived to be in class E' Mio thought as she laughed.

 **END**

 **Thanks for reading! Catch you on the next chapter.**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **The group what now?"."Yes a perfect spot for abducting"."These are my students don't lay finger on them!"**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 13 School Trip time First Period**

"Nagisa have you decided your group members?" Kataoka asked.

"My group what now?" Nagisa confused.

"If you're done tell me or Isogai-kun okay?" Kataoka said leaving him confused all over.

"You forgot ? the school trip to Kyoto is next week you know" Kayano said looking excited.

"My it is just early of the year and the third grade already gotten themselves school trips? Sensei ... can't say if sensei is interested" Koro-sensei said dressing as a geisha.

"You're dressing as a geisha?!" Maehara freaked out.

"You looked interested!" Mimura said sweatdropping.

"And he looks good!" Okajima commented deadpanned. Koro-sensei immediately changed back into his usual clothes.

"You found me out, honestly I have been looking forward to spend the school trip with you all" Koro-sensei said. 'Even though it means getting killed in the proscess' Mio thought sweatdropped. Suddenly Kayano approach her with a big smile.

"What is it Kaede?" Mio asked.

"Will you be in the same group as me? Everyone got their groups and there is only a few kids left" Kayano said.

"Of course" Mio said smiling.

"Ah! I'll ask Okuda-san and Hisoka-kun too!" Kayano chirped moved to Hisoka's desk and ask him the same thing which he responded with a thumbs up. She move to Okuda's desk and Okuda gladly accept her offer. Then Mio found out that Sugino and Nagisa are also in the group. The bell rings and it is time for P.E.

"As you already know next week we're going on a school trip to Kyoto. I don't want to ruin your fun but we're also going to do the mission there"Karasuma-sensei said.

"So that means will do the assassination there?" Okano asked.

"Yes Kyoto is far more bigger than this school you're going to move in groups and he'll assist you we already hired a pro sniper to help you, if succeeded the bounty will be divided equally" Karasuma-sensei said. "I'll leave the assassination route to you" He added

"Yes sir" The students said. After that they are back to the class.

"School trip huh? Karma-kun wanna be in the same group?" Nagisa asked.

"Hmm? Okay" he said.

"Are you gonna be okay Karma? You won't make a problem and get us into trouble right?" Sugino said worried and Mio is honestly worried about that too.

"No sweat if I ever fight in public I'll make sure to shut any witnesses" Karma said showing a photo. He looks like he's popping up his demon horns and swinging his tail with a devilish smirk.

"See?! We can't let him join!" Sugino whispered.

"Well we're old friends" Nagisa said.

"So who's in it? Nagisa-kun,Sugino,Hisoka,Mio,Kayano-chan and?" Karma asked.

"Oh I asked Okuda-san" Kayano said.

"If we got this much of a people the last one should be a girl right?" Karma said.

"I actually had asked a person before this how about the class princess Kanzaki-san?" Sugino said.

"Oooh nobody objects!" Kayano said. _'Who doesn't wants to be in the same group as Kanzaki-san?_ ' Mio thought smiling.

" Thanks for letting me in Nagisa-kun" She said _. 'So Nagisa's the chief?_ ' Mio mentally asked.

"Yeah" He said. "Okay it's decided!" Kayano chirped.

"Where should we start?" Sugino asked.

"Brats I already explore the whole world going on this trip is not something special" Bitch-sensei bragged.

"Then you could stay here Bitch-sensei" Maehara said.

"Don't forget to water the flowers" Okano said. Bitch-sensei who didn't get the respond she wanted started to get irritated.

"Hey where should we go on day two?" Kurahashi asked.

"Must be Higashiyama" Kataoka said.

"We should think on which route is the most effective" Isogai said.

"But this one is more fun"Kurahashi said.

"You brats don't leave me out on your fun trip!" Bitch-sensei said holding up a gun at them.

"Agh! Then which one you'll pick? Going or not?" Maehara asked.

"I don't have any choice I'll go!" Bitch-sensei said. Mio sweat dropped at the scene before Koro-sensei entered the class bringing red thick books.

"One for all of you" Koro-sensei said.

"What's that?" Isogai asked.

"School trip guidebook" Koro-sensei said putting the heavy book on each students hand in mach 20.

"Heavy!" Mimura said. Sugino sweatdropped when he looke at Mio. She's holding the book and examining the content with one hand with ease.

"It's practically a dictionary!" Maehara said.

" It is ilustrations on 100 best souvenirs on Kyoto and basics on how to take care yourselves on the trip, I made this last night! The bonus is this miniature Kinkakuji pop up!" Koro-sensei said.

"You're way too excited!" Sugaya said. '3-E is assassination classroom in this school trip we got more opportunity than ever. And I alse get more and more passionate' Nagisa thought as the group discuss the assassination and trip routes.

Today is the night before the trip ,Mio and Hisoka take a rest from the hunt because they need to prepare the things for tomorrow. It's not like they'll get tired if they hunt today but Mio said that they need to prepare the energy for anything comes to their way. If normal people packed clothes, medicine and etc. Mio and Hisoka packed healing potions, energy supplement and weird stuffs in their bags along with their normal things. Even demon hunters are allowed to be excited for a school trip right?

The next morning Mio and Hisoka meet up with the group at the train and talk to each other as they waited for the train. When the train arrived they saw the main campus students got inside a first class train.

"The A-D class is riding first class trains" Sugaya said.

"Only us get into economic train" Nakamura said.

"Our school rules are always like that it was explained on the first day if you remember" Ono-sensei said.

"Only students with good grades are allowed to use the school facilities" A student said with a smug face.

"My my you look like poor guys " Another student said.

"Sorry for the wait" the jerkasses stopped when they saw Bitch-sensei in a hollywood style come to them.

"Good day students" Bitch-sensei said.

"What's with that look Bitch-sensei?" Sugaya asked.

"No offense but you looked like a disco ball in the dark" Mio said.

"When you're an assassin you supposed to use your opportunity as a woman good woman must look out for their style when travelling" She explained which made Mio even more confused.

"You're too fancy change into normal clothes! There aren't any teachers on duty here dressed like that" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Don't be too strict Karasuma I'm teaching the kids into maturity" Bitch-sensei said.

"Change now!" Karasuma-sensei said, Bitch-sensei was taken aback and obediently change.

"Who's the teacher on duty now?" Kataoka sweatdropped at Bitch-sensei who is now gloomy.

"Because she's rich and here to kill maybe she doesn't know how society will see her" Isogai said.

Later on everyone is discussing about the trips with their quite unique groups. And when the train already departed quite far from the station Sugino realized something.

"Huh? The train has departed but where's Koro-sensei?" He asked.

"I'm here!" Koro-sensei who is hanging on the window said.

"Whoa! why are you hanging on the window Koro-sensei?!" Nagisa asked.

"Well I was buying sweets at the station so I didn't realize the train's departed. I'll stay here until the next stop . Ah I'm in my stealth mode similar to Mio-san's so only my bag and clothes looks like hanging" Koro-sensei said.

"That is just weird!" Nagisa said. At the next stop Koro-sensei finally get inside.

"That was tiring going on a school trip without catching anyone's attention is quite difficult" Koro-sensei said.

"Then don't bring such a huge baggage"Okajima said.

"You're already stand out in public" Kurahashi said.

"I mean international secret is making a scene in public is not good isn't is?"Nakaura said.

"And when people examine you closely they'll realize you're not a human" Yada commented.

"Koro-sensei here" Sugaya said tossing a piece of wood to Koro-sensei."First change your fake nose"

"Oh it fit perfectly!" Koro-sensei said.

"It is because I made it fit with your face. Just a hobby of mine" Sugaya said.

"Amazing Sugaya!" Isogai exclaimed. Mio look at him amazed _'HE'S A TRUE ARTIST!'_ Mio thought.

"It's fun when you can see diffrent sides of people in school trips" Kayano said.

"Probably we can see everyone's diffrent sides now" Nagisa said.

"Hey I want to buy drinks for you guys what do you want?"

"I'll come with you"Okuda said." Me too" Kayano gets up from her seat. Hisoka looked at Mio who just shrugged and stand up. After everyone said what they want the girls walked outside the car to buy some drinks. But before reaching another car they bumped up with some scary dudes.

"Ah I'm sorry"Kanzaki said lowering her face, Kayano and Okuda also lower their heads. Mio just put her hands into her skirt pockets and walk in a carefree manner but even though she looked like she doesn't care she's on high alert. When they got to another car Mio sharpen her ears to eavesdrop at those thugs.

"Which school they're from?" one of them asked.

"Maybe Kunugigaoka"

"But aren't those girls from before looks weak and that last one is irritating walked in front of us as if she doesn't care" Another one said. _'He's deifinitely talking about me'_ Mio thought.

"Let's give them a lesson in Kyoto shall we?" the leader said. ' _I'll have to stay alerted don't you dare touch my friends'_ Mio thought.

Koro-sensei is sinking on the sofa looked incredibly sick.

"He got groggy from rifing a bus from Shinkansen to here?" Mimura asked. Nagisa writes on his notebook.

Koro-sensei's weakness 8 : He got motion sickness

"Are you okay? You'll be fine if you rest on our room for a bit"Okano said tried to stab him followed by Kataoka and Isogai only to be dodged by him.

"No I need to pop up to Tokyo one more time.. I forgot to bring my pillow" He said.

"With that bag you still forgot something!?" Mimura and the others sweatdropped.

Koro-sensei's weakness 9 : Can't sleep without his weakness.

While Nagisa writes Kanzaki struggle to find something.

"How? Did you find your notes?" Kayano asked.

"No" Kanzaki shook her head.

"Kanzaki-san is a dilligent girl. I'm impressed that she has made her own schedule but don't worry as long as you have my book you'll be fine" Koro-sensei said.

"She made that schedule so she won't need your dictionary book" Maehara and Okajima said.

"I remember perfectly that I put it in my bag, did I dropped it somewhere?" Kanzaki said.

"Nagisa, this place probably good for assassination" Sugino said.

"Can the sniper see it?" Nagisa asked.

"This is quite a strange school trip" Kayano commented as they walk.

"True but this is fun" Nagisa said.

"We're in Kyoto so I wanted to eat matcha warabi mochi!" Kayano said.

"Then should we mix poison in it?" Okuda asked.

"What for?!" Kayano freaked out.

"Because Koro-sensei liked sweets" Okuda answered.

"Good idea poison him with local treats" Karma commented.

"It is a waste of food!" Kayano protested.

"If you want to poison him we need to make a poison that'll kill him" Kanzaki said.

"But once we're arrived here I completely forgot about the mission. This place is beautiful as if it has no relation to assassination" Sugino said.

"Not exactly" Nagisa said leading them to a store that has a stone with Sakamoto Ryoma on it.

"Sakamoto Ryoma does that means"

"Oh this was the Omiya Lodge where Sakamoto Ryoma was assassinated in 1867" Karma said.

"And if we walk further we'll arrived at Honnou-ji castle" Nagisa said.

"Oh yeah Oda Nobunaga was assassinated theretoo in 1582" Kayano said.

"In every kilometre here big name was assassinated. Even though this place is the heart of japan this place is also a sacred assassination place" Nagisa explained.

"When you put it like that it does feel like a perfect place for an assassination trip" Sugino said.

"The next one is Yasaka temple right?" Okuda asked.

"Yeah" Kanzaki said.

"Eh? Come on let's take a rest I want to drink Kyoto's coffee" Karma said.

"Yeah me too!" Kayano said. Mio suddenly felt alerted she sharply turned back to see no one there.'Was I imagining things? I'm pretty sure someone was watching us back there' Mio thought.

"What is it Mio-san?" Sugino asked. She just smiled and shook her head "It's nothing"

They walked to Gion District which is very lifeless.

"Eh? Gion District huh? Looks like there's no sign of life here" Kayano said.

"Because this place only had old stores this place rarelt got visited that's why this is the route I choose perfect for an assassination right?" Kanzaki said. Mio still felt alerted she feels like some danger is coming their way.

"As expected from Kanzaki-san you're preparations are perfect let's do it here!" Kayano said.

"Yeah this is a perfect place" Someone said. _'The thugs from before!'_ Mio thought.

"Why are you walking in place like this?" They are surrounded back and front. 'So that's why Kanzaki's notbook was missing it was stolen!' Mio thought as she glared at the leader.

"What is it? I guess you're not here for sightseeing" Karma said. 'We're not here for sightseeing too' Mio thought.

"You boys should just give the girls out and leave-" Karma punch the thug down.

"See Nagisa-kun if there's no witness this won't be hard" Karma said. Another thug showed up with a pocket knife and charged at Karma. He used a fabric nearby to cover his face and hit him down.

Karma was about to charge again when the girls was being kidnapped. Mio was able to save Okuda and signal her to run only to be kidnapped herself. Because of Karma's lost focus a big swarm of thugs started to attack him. Hisoka who was about to save the girls getting pulled by another thug. Sugino got kicked in the gut and fell towards Nagisa who was knocked out with a punch on the face. Hisoka was restrained so he wasn't able to save the girls nor he can show the powers.

"Nagisa-kun! Sugino-kun!" Okuda called them out.

"Good to know you're safe Okuda. Even Mio-san get caught" Nagisa said.

"She was caught because she saved me I'm sorry I was hiding" Okuda said.

"No that's a right thing to do even Mio did something good. They're already used to do things like this telling the cop should be useless" Karma said.

"I'm guessing that she is letting herself kidnapped in case something happened to Kanzaki-san and Kayano" Hisoka said.

"And anyway I want to get them by myself" Karma said looking pissed.

"But where should we find them?" Sugino asked.

"Nagisa you brought the book rigth try find something inside it" Hisoka said pointing at Koro-sensei's book.

Not so far from there Kayano, Kanzaki and Mio is kidnapped. They tied their hands so they won't be able to struggle.

"We already called our friends and prepare our photoshoot scream all you want nobody is going to hear you" the leader said.

"You I thought I had seen you before, this is you right?" The leader said showing a photo of a pretty girl with curled brownish hair wearing a tanktop and a hotpants with a few bracelets on her hand. "You were in the Tokyo arcade last summer right?" The pictured surprised Mio and Kayano.

"I was going to kidnap you that time but you already gone when we came to it who ever thought you're a student in that famous prep school. But I understand the higher you get the deeper you'll sink" He said.'You're the one who is sinking' Miot thought.

"From now to the afternoon me the ruination teacher will teach all about that" He said.

' _The ropes is so weak you should find a stronger robe if you want to kidnap a demon hunter. Oh yeah you're weak demon hunters won't get kidnapped unless they let you. Let's see when should I break it? Oh well I'll just wait until the situation got ugly. And if they dare to touch them I'll crack one or two of their bones'_ Mio thought smirking as the thugs leave them.

"When your group member is abducted usually there aren't any guide books with this far hypothetis" Sugino read the material title.

"He's so careful that he wrote everything in here even he wrote on how to recover from shock when we saw the souvenir we bought from Kyoto is selled in Tokyo's supermarket" Nagisa said.

"How far is this book?" Sugino asked sweatdropped.

"How to cheer yourself when you see couples doing lovey dovey in the side of Kamo river"

"Not related on everything!" Sugino said.

"Well at least we're a bit calmer now what we needed is all in here" Nagisa said.

'Now let's get to it" Hisoka said. ' _I hope you're okay Mio'_ Hisoka thought.

"My my worried about Mio?" Karma teased him.

"Of course not!" Hisoka said face become red.

"Mio how come you're even get kidnapped?" Kayano whispered to her ear.

"Yeah you should probably be able to flee that time" Kanzaki said also whispering.

"True that this rope is very weak I can break it like ripping a piece of paper. But I need to be here to make sure you guys are okay I'll fight them when things get ugly" Mio whispered back.

"By the way that photo, even girls like you can dressed like that I'm a little surprised" Kayano said.

"Me too" Mio said.

"My father is very strict he only wanted me to have good grades and achievements. I wanted to get out of it so I changed my appearance and go to places where nobody recognized me" Kanzaki said. "Stupid am I? Because I was just playing around I get to E class I don't know where I should head now" Kanzaki said saddened.

"How about being our friend? We don't care about grades we're trash who thinks elitist making everyone the same level as us we teach them so much from this game" the thug leader said.

"Pathetic" Kayano said. And she's suddenly being strangled by the leader.

"Why are you saying as if you're the elites? I'll make you the same level as us!" he said. Suddenly a Mio stand up ripping the rope. And walk to another side of the room while saying.

"So easy to break you should find a better rope than this you jerkasses!" she glared menacingly. The thugs turn towards her.

"What did you say Bitch?!" one of the thug shouted at Mio charging at her ready to lean a punch. Mio grabbed his hand twisted in and send him flying to the other side of the room.

"Why you!" Another thug charged at them she grab his collar and punch his gut making him unconscious.

"SHITTY BITCH THINK YOU GOT AHEAD OF US?! I WILL KILL YOU!" The leader shouted which she responded with a twist on his left arm cracking his bones.

"Oh yeah it's been a while since I beat humans! Me and my friends ther are way ahead of you thugs. Don't mess with me the inhuman who kill every night" she glared. The other thug charged at her only to get punched. Suddenly there is a sound of feet from outside.

"Oh our photographer had arrived" The leader said but Mio is only smirking. And then a beaten up thug tossed inside. "WHAT?!" showing a silhouettes of Nagisa, Karma, Hisoka and Sugino

"In school guidebook page 1243 what to do if a member of group is abducted. If you don't have the clue on who it is first note their accents to see whether or not they are local people. If they're not and wearing school uniforms. In that case open page 1334 they must be fellow troublesome students who are there for a trip too" Nagisa said as they came out from the dark.

"Everyone!" Kayano shouted as Mio playing the unconscious bodies kicking it and standing on it while smirking.

"How did you find this place?!" The leader asked.

"They don't understand the routes of the place so they just go to the nearest abandoned building after kidnapping so open page 134. The map sensei made in mach 20 will help to find the hideouts" Nagisa said.

"This guidebook is amazing! A perfect revenge againts abduction" Sugino said.

"Maybe we really should brought it with us" Karma commented.

"WE NEVER HEARD SOMTHING LIKE THAT!" the thugs freaked out.

"I was just buying some time for them and having fun inthe proscess" Mio said jumping up and down on an unconscious thug's back. She's doing it while smiling from happiness. "Do you wanna play again? I'll gladly accept playing with you guys are fun!" Mio said sticking out her tongue _. 'If she didn't beat the hell outta those thugs that smile is cute_ ' Sugino and Nagisa sweatdropped.

"So what will you do? You're taking it that far you'll spend the rest of your trip in the... hospital" Karma's eyes glinting. Mio's eyes sparkled with excitement when Karma said that. Suddenly A sound can be heard from outside.

"You Middle-schoolers don't get cocky these guys are the most delinquent you ever seen wait WHAT?!" The delinquents he mentioned is being strangled with a yellow thingy their hairs had been shaved, their uniform are tidied and they wore lame glasses. Mio suddenly feel sad when she know who it is.

"There are no delinquents here sensei had taken care of them all" Koro-sensei said.

"Koro-sensei!" Nagisa exclaimed.

"Aww... when I was just going to have fun and all" Mio said.

"Sorry I am late I was searching for those other guys" Koro-sensei said his face covered with a veil.

"Then what's with that veil?" Nagisa asked sweatdropped.

"I have to use violence so I don't want you to remember my face" Koro-sensei said.

Koro-sensei's weakness 10 : Self-conscious about his appearance.

"Because Nagisa-kun had a copy of the book I can catch up with you" Koro-sensei said handing Sugino,Karma,Okuda,Hisoka and Mio the copy of the book.

"You're a teacher?! Stop joking who do you think you are looking down at us!" The thugs said charged at Koro-sensei.

"Stop Joking you said? I'm the one who should've said that" Korosensei said slapping them in mach 20.

' _What was he doing? He's so fast that I couldn't see what he's doing?'_ The leader thought. Koro-sensei's face turned pitch black.

"Don't touch my students with your dirty hands with a snail speed" Koro-sensei said.

"Even the elite school has special teachers huh? You're looking down on us because of your status right? Don't mess with us from the stupid high school" The leader said pulling a knife charging at Koro-sensei.

"We're not the elites even though they are from a prestigious school they are drop dead the end. But they don't ruin things like you guys and they face everything positively schools and reputation got nothing with it. If a fish keep swimming forward even in dirty water they'll grow beautifully" Koro-sensei said making Kanzaki's face liten up. Mio quickly get behind the thug with the others.

"Now my students let give them teaching on a proper school trip shall we?" Koro-sensei said.

' _Since when they are behind us?_ ' The thugs thought. Then Mio,Hisoka,Nagisa,Karma,Sugino and Okuda hit the delinquents head with the guide book of course Mio and Hisoka did more damage. ' _They hit us with that book?!_ '.

' _We picked the wrong opponent'_. After that Mio untied Kanzaki and Kayano and got outside.

"Well in a moment I don't know what will happen" Sugino said.

"If you just leave me they should be beaten up" Karma said.

"Don't worry I cracked a few of their bones each" Mio said.

"Stop scaring me you two" Sugino said.

"Oh but who knows a second ranker from the organisation got kidnapped by a few delinquents?" Hisoka took the opportunity to tease Mio. Mio who is getting irked summon her weapon and sut Hisoka's left arm after that she obliterate her weapon.

"HISOKA!" Sugino, Nagisa and the other girls shouted. His black blood dripped.

"No worries she usually did this to me, oh well" Hisoka said didn't break a sweat as he picked the severed arm and attached it to the right place and it magically healed.

"See?" Hisoka smiled jovially.

"Wow pretty sadistic of you Mio-san" Nagisa sweatdropped.

"Next time I'll cut your leg" Mio said threathening.

"It is not a good thing Mio-san" Koro-sensei said making an X face, Mio just shrugged.

"Okay Mio-san will be the second scariest after Karma" Sugino said.

"But good thing you're okay Kanzaki-san?" Kayano asked.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said.

"Something happened Kanzaki-san? Nobody will blame you if you feel shaken but it seems like your worries had been lifted" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes thank you Koro-sensei" Kanzaki said.

"No problem nurufufufu now let's continue our school trip" Koro-sensei said.

"Our group didn't do the assassination attempt" Sugino said.

"It's not supposed to be something we should think about now" Okuda said.

"It's okay let's do it tomorrow" Karma said.

'Nurufufufu do it if you can" Koro-sensei said.

' _The big problem is our target is a reliable teacher'_ Nagisa thought.

 **END**

 **Here 2 chapters at once as I promised last time. I'm sorry but I'm a third year so I need to focus on studies too. I'm sorry for that and thanks for understanding.**

 **Actually I was going to mix episode 7 and 8 but I forgot so I'll make the next chapter the trip arc but it is telling all the groups experienc e and not only Mio's group. By the way I was inspired by a manga called Seraph of the end and a book called demon hunter to make this story. Seraph of the end tells about a boy who joined the army in order to avenge his family to the vampires. Demon Hunter is a book that tells about a girl who fallen asleep in the library of her school and wake up when it is past midnight she found out that their school is full of demons and there are students who is tasked to annihilate them. She then join the troop.**

 **So how the curse and human experiments work in Seraph of the end mades me think what if an engineered person who had many magical powers and is tasked to kill demons who are luring in the midnight is a student at Kunugigaoka? And because of his/her night activity he/she get exhausted and fell behind on their studies and eventually fell to E class. Then this fanfiction was born, I got a hard time to choose between a boy or a girl as the main character so I decided both should appear. How did I choose Mio as the main character between her and Hisoka? I use a dice to decide (my friend laughed at this). Well sorry for the long note and thanks for reading as always till lacking as usual but I'll keep working on it. Have a nice day ^_^ Review is welcome! Sincerely Aniaisha.  
**

 **PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

" **I don't know why but you're such a perfect teacher"."Who do you like?"."I want to live without leaving anything behind"**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Before Mio's group kidnapping incident. The other froups assassination attempts**

 **Chapter 14 School Trip time Second Period**

Three days before the school trip Karasuma-sensei had meet up with the sniper who'll help the assassination. The sniper's name is Red Eye well of course it's not his real name.

"Your target now is a teacher who will assist his students on a school trip. As you already know he is not a human of course I didn't mean to doubt your skills but please prepare the mission as well as possible" Karasuma –sensei said to Red Eye.

 _'My code name is Red Eye I'm a professional sniper assassin'_

Second day- free time FIRST GROUP ATTEMPT

Isogai's group is riding a train in a popular area in Sagano.

"Oooh... open air train with this I won't get sick and 25 km/hour is fast" Koro-sensei commented while looking out from the window.

"What's so fast if you can move in Mach 20" Maehara said turning to Isogai and nodded.

' _We're almost there. The place we choose for assassination is a famous place in Sagano the Hozu river bride'_ Isogai thought.

"We will stop here for a moment" The machinist said. As they stopped at the middle of the bridge.

"Wow look at that Koro-sensei,they're riding a boat at the river" Kurahashi said pointing below the bridge to distract Koro-sensei. When Koro-sensei looked down Kurahashi nodded to Isogai.

'Our signal to the sniper is when Koro-sensei poke out his head to see the boats in the river' Isogai thought.

From below Red Eye shoot Koro-sensei with the riffle he brought with him.

' _I once took down a target in 2 kilometres distance in the middle of a sandstorm at Middle East. Sniping in this condition is very easy'_ Red Eye thought. ' _Well? That must've been a headshot but to make sure I'll take a peek'_ He thought as he peek through his binocular only to see Koro-sensei still alive and stopped the bullet with a piece of yatsuhashi.

"HE STOPPED IT WITH A PIECE OF YATSUHASHI?!" He shouted.

"Oops I found a piece of something in my yatsuhashi, this is very dangerous right?" Koro-sensei stared at Kurahashi who sweatsropped then Isogai and Maehara who looked away.

' _Unbeliavable he stopped the super speedy bullet with a piece of local soft and chewy treat?! Just how fast I need to be?!' Red Eye thought. 'I understand now why your head price is 10 billion yen. I am tasked to kill a real monster. This will be interesting'_ Red Eye thought as the train leaves.

11:20 AM- Toei Uzumasa- Second day- free time SECOND GROUP ATTEMPT

Nakamura, Chiba, Hayami, Mimura, Okajima, Fuwa and Sugaya are watching a samurai drama act with Koro-sensei.

"Awesome their sword movements are so fast I can barely see it" Okajima said.

"Their movements are fast and trained I always loved combats like these" Koro-sensei said as the actors are closing in.

"Uwaah they're closing in!" Mimura said.

"Sensei come here quick!" Nakamura said.

' _Even they already instructed the actors to make a surprsing moves. When he's distracted with the show I'll just.. hm? Where's him?_ ' Red Eye examine the stage to see Koro-sensei blending in with the actors. "JUST WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Red Eye shouted out of irritation.

"Since when is he blending with the actors?!" Red Eye asked.

"I shall assist" Koro-sensei said to the main actor.

"A flower which grows in crimes is a bloody sakura" Koro-sensei said.

"He even got the lines perfect! I can't shoot him like this!" Red Eye said as Koro-sensei cut down the bad guys while his students sweatdropped.

"He is very fast don't make his confusing movements get into you" Karasuma-sensei said.

"But this is just very confusing!" Red Eye said. " The next one will! In the name of Red Eye I'll kill him"

2:20 PM -Second Day-free timeTHIRD GROUP ATTEMPT

"You're late Koro-sensei" Hara said to Koro-sensei.

"NYUYA! Forgive me I was too caught up being the star of a samurai drama act" Koro-sensei said.

"What's with that?" Muramatsu asked.

"We visited Kiyomizu ages ago" Yoshida said.

"Then how about looking for souvenirs in Ninenzaka street now?" Koro-sensei asked.

"You're only interested in sweets right?" Terasaka said.

"Okay I can shoot him carefully from here" Red Eye said to himself.

"Koro-sensei try this face cleaner paper I bought" Hara said distracting Koro-sensei.

"I'm a little embarrased of what it will caught" Koro-sensei said.

"It's okay" Hara said attaching the paper to Koro-sensei's face.

' _When he checked the things they bought in the open space at Sannenzaka a student will distract him and it'll be the sign for me to shoot'_ Red Eye shoot Koro-sensei.

'It is a headshot alri-' Red Eye thought as he saw the bullet is being stopped with the paper on his face.

"It's not a bullet stopper!" Red Eye exclaimed.

"See I told you? It will absorb my mucus so it'll be powerful enough to stop a bullet" Koro-sensei said as Terasaka looked away. Suddenly Koro-sensei's phone rang.

"Well it's from Nagisa-kun's group. Hello?" Koro-sensei said answering the phone suddenly his tone change. "Where are you right now?"

"What the hell? What the hell is with him?! His speed and defense is perfect as if he is made to be unkillable" Red Eye said and then his phone buzzed.

"Hello? is it Karasuma-san?" Red Eye answered.

"Sorry but we will stop the attempt today. The fourth group you'll going to work with is having a problem with some trouble senior high school and the target is off to their rescue" Karasuma-sensei said to Red Eye.

"I see" Red Eye said. 'I even already feel like giving up' he thought.

_NIGHT_

' _It has been 8 years since I started this job as an assassin and I always see my target's blood from my scope that's where my name came from'_ Red Eye thought walking to an alley.

"Funny, just how red is my eyes?" He said, then he saw a red thing in front of his eye.

"Here for you Shichimi which I bought from Sannenzaka" Koro-sensei said handing over the red thing.

"Oh it's you thanks" Red Eye said. _'Wait'_. "IT'S YOU?!" Red Eye exclaimed' _My assassination target!'_.

"My students problem is solved without a hitch so I decided it's time to give a proper greeting to you who followed us all day" Koro-sensei said with an intimidating voice. But at the end he's just bringing Red Eye to 3-E's hotel. And serving him a pot of tofu.

"So you've seen everything and played with me huh? So this is why the government forbid me from telling anyone" Red Eye said while Koro-sensei is blowing the food.

"So, do you want to kill me? Go ahead, I'm ready because this job made me so" Red Eye said but Koro-sensei is still blowing the tofu for a while.

"JUST EAT IT!" Red Eye said and then Koro-sensei finally took the first bite.

Koro-sensei's weakness 11: Not good in handling hot food.

"You're mistaken, I'm not here to kill you but to thank you because of you our school trip is a lot more fun. I'm only thanking you" Koro-sensei said making Red Eye surprised.

"My students will explore the town better in search for a place to kill me geographic, location, famous places, history in other words they can learn more about the town's beauty" Koro-sensei said scooping a tofu and place them in a bowl at mach speed."This assassination must have colored their life here for you" Koro-sensei said handing over the bowl he prepared to Red Eye.

"That's why I'm looking forward to being killed" Koro-sensei said. "Your appearance and mind are crazy my friend but somehow.." Red Eye said. ' _You're such a perfect teacher'_

Suddenly the door slide open showing a girl with blue eyes and dark hair tied in twintails bringing an expensive looking board and marker.

"Koro-sensei the owner said the bath is-" she stopped eyes widened in surprised.

"What is it little girl?" Red Eye asked.

"Wah! It's Red Eye-san! I'm a huge fan!" she said. Red Eye sweatdropped. ' _Fan? Isn't a girl like her not supposed to know about assassins?_ ' Red Eye thought.

"Hisoka! He is really here! I won the bet !" The girl said pulling over a boy with green eyes looked surprised as well.

"How come your a fan of mine?" Red Eye said sweatdropped.

"You're one of the most skilled sniper in the world right? I admired your sniping skills for years!" The girl said.

"And how are you supposed to know who I am?" Red Eye asked.

"Eh? I'm surprised Karasuma-sensei didn't told you about us?" The boy asked.

 _"But be careful don't piss off the students especially the ones named Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka they're not human" Karasuma said._

"So you are Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka am I correct?" Red Eye asked with a smile now.

"You know our names!" Hisoka exclaimed while Mio looked very happy and pleased.

"Karasuma-san told me about you" Red Eye said." By the way what's that for?" Red Eye asked pointing the object Mio carry with her.

"Well I want to know if Koro-sensei is able to write an autograph or not isn't it rare to have a signature of a super creature? but since my favorite sniper is here and your autograph will be even more rare and precious I decided for you to sign here. Please sign in here" she said in a jovial tone _. 'And such cute students are supposed to be inhuman?_ ' Red Eye thought.

"NYUYA!? Why didn't you ask me?" Koro-sensei asked crying.

"Okay" Red Eye said taking the board and sign an autograph on it and give it back to her. He swear he saw light around her is.

"So why are a little girl and boy like you interested in something like this? Aren't you supposed to be afraid of me killing someone" Red Eye asked.

"You won't kill us students Karasuma-sensei won't like that besides.." Her tone change became a bit creepy "Well how come a person who kills every night scared from being killed?" She said.

"If you shoot us we can regenarate" Hisoka said.

"Okay then nice to meet you Mio and Hisoka"Red Eye stuck out his hand which is shaked vigorously by both of them.

"Well then goodbye for now Red Eye-san!" they both said. Red Eye can hear them saying

"Hisoka, I won the bet give me 800 yen! Red Eye would never back off in something like this that's why I think he will go for this job" Mio said. ' _Well sorry kid I will back off now actually'_ Red Eye thought.

"Well but I guess he will back off now seeing our unkillable teacher is I can't even sense his bloodlust before" Hisoka said. ' _Yeah he is'_ Red Eye thought.

"I can see if he back off now. Koro-sensei is a good teacher if you forget he's the target I bet he give Red Eye some lessons of life" Mio said. Koro-sensei cried happily hearing his students word which cause Red Eye to sweatdrop' _He did give me a lesson I should really surrender now and this town isn't really bad either'_ he thought.

After Red Eye leave the hotel he dialed Karasuma saying that he give up on the mission.

"You're quitting?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Yeah sorry I want to do sightseeing as long as I'm here. I'm not really experienced as an assassin. I'll look for other colors instead of obsessing with one" Red Eye said."Now what color will I see tomorrow?"

"Whoa! How come you dodge all of that?" Sugino asked amazed.

"You're embarrasing me"Kanzaki said.

"Plus you're doing it with a smile are you a pro or what?"

"Amazing I don't expect Kanzaki-san as a game master" Okuda said while Mio just smiled.

"I'm keeping it as a secret in my family naughty kids are censured" Kanzaki said. "But I guess I'm worrying too much about that clothes,hobby and status I'm not confident. Koro-sensei made me realize whatever you do you just need to go forward" Kanzaki said _. 'I didn't expect anything like this from Kanzaki-san.. Mio must be hiding it from me and aren't they a bit more closer than usual'_ Hisoka thought staring at the girls.

"Ah game over!" Kayano exclaimed.

"Too bad" Mio said.

In the other room Mimura and Takebayashi is playing ping-pong accompanied with Isogai. Karasuma-sensei just sat and read some documents. _'many snipers took down this job because of the difficulty the one and only sniper who take the job is quitting so this is it huh?'_ Karasuma-sensei thought.

"Karasuma-sensei you can fiddle with your work later let's play!" Isogai said. _'I can't force them in the mission much longer from now on they're free to play'_

"Okay but I warn you I'm good" Karasuma-sensei said.

Mio who just happen to cross by smiled at the scene and bumped in with Fuwa who is walking with Nakamura. The board and marker she brought fell.

"Gomen Mio-chan "Fuwa said picking the board and marker up before looking at the sign.

"Who's autograph is this?" Nakamura asked.

"Red Eye-san's autograph!" Mio smiled excitedly.

"Eh? Red Eye-san? The sniper who helped us today?" Fuwa asked.

"Yeah! I'm a big fan of him since my accuracy even with my power couldn't stand to his. I met him in Koro-sensei's room" Mio said still smiling.

"I envy you we couldn't even see him what's he's look like?" Nakamura asked.

"A handsome foreigner with green eyes" Mio said.

"You must be lucky and speaking of Koro-sensei do you know where he is?" Fuwa asked.

"Probably in the bath" Mio said before being pulled by Nakamura.

"Where are we going?" Mio asked confused.

"We're going to look for intel about Koro-sensei true appearance you have to come with us" Fuwa said. Mio just shrugged following them.

"This place is unlucky for us two big bedrooms separated by gender? Other class had their own fancy rooms

" It's okay it's much more fun this way" Nagisa said before noticing the three girls Mio who recognize them just wave her hand at them as a sign to come closer.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nagisa asked only to be shushed by Fuwa.

"Isn't it clear? We're peeping" Nakamura said.

"Peeping?!"

'That's our job!" Okajima exclaimed.

"That's nobody's job" Nagisa said.

"You'll going to say that even after seeing this?" Fuwa asked pushing the door revealing Koro-sensei's outfit.

"The owner is taking a bath you get what I'm saying right?" Nakamura asked. The boys nodded.

"It's our chance to see Koro-sensei's body is it only tentacles or is there actually a real body there? It'll be a good intel for our assassination plan!"Nakamura said.

"I feel stupid" Mio sweatdropped.

"This is the most uninteresting peeping ever" Okajima said. Nakamura slowly open the bathroom door revealing Koro-sensei in a bubble bath.

"WHAT ARE YOU A GIRL?!" Nakamura exclaimed.

"My hello students" Koro-sensei said.

"Why are you in a bubble bath?" Sugino asked.

"Aren't we supposed to not add anything in the tub?" Nagisa said.

"This is my mucus" Koro-sensei said.

"Huh?"

"The mucus become bubbles to wash away dust and other dirt" Koro-sensei explained.

"That body can do everything can it" Sugino commented.

"But you let your guard down we've blocked the exit when you get out you'll need to get pass us we may not be able to kill you but we can see you naked" Nakamura said.

"Not really" Koro-sensei said standing up with a block of something covering his body.

"WHAT'S THAT A JELLIED BROTH?!" Nakamura asked as Koro-sensei escaped.

"He escaped through the window" Nagisa said while the other deadpanned.

"Nakamura this peeping is useless" Okajima said.

"We learned about many people in this trip but-"

"We're not even close to see Koro-sensei's real body".

"Let's just go back to our room and talk" Sugino suggested as they go back to their rooms.

In the middle of the boys room stood (?) a paper with drawings and writings. The content of the paper is The Most Favorite Girls in class 3-E which contains Kanzaki on the top spot with 4 votes, Yada with 3 votes, Kurahashi and Kayano with 2 votes and Kataoka and Mio with 1 vote.

"As expected the top one is Kanzaki alright" Maehara commented.

"Nobody hate her" Mimura said.

"So Sugino, what about her? She's in your group right?" Maehara asked.

"About that we caught in a problem so we didn't really talked much" Sugino said.

"Mio-san beat them till their out of the blue though she looks happy when she beat them up" Nagisa said sweatdropped remembering Mio when she stood on one of the thugs with a happy face.

"Scary.. Sucks for you Sugino better luck next time" Maehara said.

"I just want to know who voted for who" Mimura said.

"I can't pick just one!" Okajima said freaking out.

"Except you Okajima" Mimura said.

"Nagisa who did you voted for?" Maehara asked.

"Eh? Uh- I"

"How about you Maehara?" Sugino asked.

"Me? My mouth is sealed" Maehara said pointing a V with his fingers.

"It pissed me off and thinking someone like you can be populer piss me even more!" Mimura said.

"Oh? Looks like there's something interesting happening here" Karma said entering the room.

"Karma! Good timing who's in the class is interesting to you?" Maehara asked.

"Hmm I guess Okuda-san" Karma said without even looking at the paper.

"Unexpected" Sugaya said.

"Oh interesting choice why?" Maehara asked.

"Because she can make chloroform and stuff right? Really kicked off my mischief" Karma said with a devilish smile.

"I don't want you two to hook up" Maehara commented.

"Everyone this will be our little secret okay? If the girls and teacher found out we will be in real trouble-" Isogai stopped as he spotted Koro-sensei at the door.

"Oh don't mind me just taking some data" Koro-sensei said writing something in a book and then closed the door.

"He took notes and flee!"

"KILL HIM!" The boys chased after Koro-sensei.

"Nurufufufu my speed is available for something like this!" Koro-sensei said.

 **Koro-sensei's weakness 12: Loves juicy gossips**

"Eh? Favorite boys?" Kataoka asked.

"Yeah isn't that what girls usually talk about in school trips like this?" Nakamura said.

"Really?" Mio asked.

"Me! I like Karasuma-sensei" Kurahashi said.

"Ok ok we all like Karasuma-sensei what I mean is the boys in our class" Nakamura said.

"Eh..."

"In our class Isogai and Maehara is nice aren't they" Nakamura said.

"Eh? Really" Kataoka asked.

"But Maehara is a little bit lazy so the class representative is Isogai" Nakamura said.

"If it's about looks Karma-kun is the best right?" Yada said.

"If only he acts in a better way" Okano said.

"Yeah..."

"He's not relly that bad" Okuda said.

"Yeah he's quiet" Kayano said.

"And ready to help too" Mio added.

"Is he a wild animal?" Hayami asked.

"Hey brats just telling you we're turning the lights off soon doesn't mean you- **all of you** are allowed to pull an all nighter" Bitch-sensei said.

"Time for sleep?" Mio asked.

"Yeah don't disturb" Bitch-sensei said.

"You're just going to drink beer it's not fair" Kurahashi said.

"Of course I'm an adult" Bitch-sensei said.

"oh yeah tell us about your stories Bitch-sensei" Yada said.

"It'll be more useful than your classes" Kurahashi said.

"What do you mean?!" Bitch-sensei asked.

"Oh come on come on!" Yada said pushing Bitch-sensei in. Later Bitch-sensei sat inside with foods around her.

"Eh? Bitch sensei is only 20?!" The girls exclaimed.

"You're really experienced I thought you're already old" Kataoka said.

"You're a character whose beauty only shows outside" Okano said.

"Yes to build a precious life we must increased our.. JUST WHO SAID I'M ONLY BEAUTY ON THE OUTSIDE?!" Bitch-sensei said.

"Your reaction is slow" Nakamura commented.

"Listen women beauty is quick on fading diffrent than me you're born in a safe country so take the opportunity to make you shine as a girl" Bitch-sensei said.

"Safe? From where?" Mio deadpanned while Kayano just rub he back.

"Bitch-sensei said something wise" Okano said.

"That is rather shameless" Nakamura said.

"Don't play with me brats!" Bitch sensei shouted.

"Then then, tell us about the men who fell in love with you" Yada said.

"I want to hear it too!" Kurahashi said.

"Okay but it's a little bit mature for you so be prepared" Bitch-sensei said. "The example is when I was 17.. YOU THERE DON'T JUST COME IN WHEN THE GIRLS ARE HAVING SOME TALK!" Bitch-sensei shouted to Koro-sensei who suddenly appeared in the middle of the crowd.

"Eh? Isn't it okay I want to hear love stories too" Koro-sensei said.

"Easy for you to say you even never told us about your private life!" Nakamura said.

"Yeah! It's not fair" Kurahashi said.

"Do you have love stories?" Okano asked.

"You like big boobs you must have at least rejected love before right?!" Nakamura said. Suddenly Koro-sensei disappeared.

"Oh no you won't!" Mio teleported.

"He ran away!"

"Capture him make him talk and kill him!" Bitch sensei said. Outside Koro-sensei suddenly attacked by Mio with her scythe.

"There he is capture him!" The boys shouted while Koro-sensei is still busy dodging Mio's attack.

"There!" The girls said from the opposite side.

"NYUYA! A TWO SIDES ATTACK!" Koro-sensei exclaimed.

"It ends up with an assassination attempt alright" Karma said.

"Yeah" Nagisa said.

"Tch! Where did you go?!" Maehara shouted.

Karasuma-sensei who was still busy writing his documents disturbed by a guest who came to his room to escape the students attack.

"Okay that was dangerous" Koro-sensei said.

"What happened just now outside was very noisy" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"The students force me to tell them about my love stories" Koro-sensei said.

"Love story?"

"My past is full of love stories more that I could count with my fingers and toes" Koro-sensei said.

"Is that stories are from the times when you still have two hands and two feets?" Karasuma-sensei asked. Suddenly the mood darkened unusually none of them realized Mio who is standing near the door eavesdropping. that became a habit of hers eventually every time she picks up something she'll go for it.

"No I don't intend to bring that again not here not now" Karasuma-sensei said.

"That's wise even in travelings it's not polite to ask about someone's race" Koro-sensei said.' _Hands and feet? Does that means Koro-sensei was once a human?_ ' Mio thought and left the place when she heard Kayano said.

"This is quite a fun trip right we can see many sides of everyone" she said.

"You're right" Nagisa said.

"What's wrong?" Kayano asked.

"I'm just thinking. It feels like our school trip is almost over when we just started it right? Our lifestyle is just started and we don't know whether or not the earth going to blow up next year but" Nagisa said.

"Yeah?"

"But this class will definetely end next year" Nagisa said.

"You're right" Kayano said.

"I want to know more about everyone killing Koro-sensei more and live without leaving anything behind" Nagisa said.

" For now I guess I want to participate in a school trip one more time" Kayano said.

"Yeah" Nagisa said.

And that marks the end of the Kunugigaoka class 3-E's fun school trip tomorrow they're going to be back with their usual life, to their assassination classroom.

11:00 PM

Mio is completely awake and bored she already played some games on her phone, reading Koro-sensei guide books and so and so far but she couldn't sleep. Of course she couldn't and suddenly she thought up an idea, people used to say that drinking warm milk can help you sleep. That's why she go to the vending machine quietly to avoid someone waking up and head out. But when she arrived she saw someone very familiar already standing there in front of the machine.

"Hisoka?" Mio greeted him.

"Mio don't tell me you're her for warm milk too?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah I am here for the milk" Mio said inserting her money to the vending machine. After that they sat on a bench and drink the milk while talking.

"Usually we're slicing some demons now huh?" Hisoka said.

"Yeah but now we're in Kyoto so some other demon hunter is supposed to be doing all the hunting now right?" Mio said which Hisoka responded with a nod. And then they finish their milk after waiting for a few minutes.

"It had no effect on me" Mio sweatdropped.

"Me neither it's like doing the opposite I feel energized" Hisoka said also sweatdropping.

"Jeez! Are we made to not be able to sleep or what?!" Mio groaned.

"We are" Hisoka sweatdropped.

"Let's get some drugs to make us sleep!" Mio suggested stupidly.

" _Baka_ we're probably still fine. Wanna hunt?" Hisoka asked.

"Karasuma-sensei said we're not allowed to hunt here plus this area is another demon hunter's" Mio said.

"Let's eat then?" Hisoka suggested.

"We don't have any food besides I want to leave my local food souvenirs to eat at home"Mio said.

"There's always the convenience store"Hisoka said.

"I want to save my money for tomorrow" Mio said.

"Let's just go back to our rooms and do something as we wait for the morning to come" Hisoka said. Mio bought a few drinks for herself before heading back.

"I thought you wanna save you money" Hisoka said sweatdropping as he see the walking away Mio before returning to his room. Mio just grinned.

In the girls room Mio sat on the corner and open her bag she smiled wickedly to the content which is some snacks such as pocky,chips even a box of bento and other things. _'I didn't said I haven't bought a preparation stuff in case this happened what a paradise'_ Mio thought as she quietly open a bag of melon pan and munch on it quietly while gaming.

Her wicked action is disturbed by Koro-sensei who suddenly stand on the door drooling at Mio's snacks. _'Crap! I forgot about this one'_ Mio thought as she dragged her bag with her outside so she can eat with Koro-sensei.

"Mio-san you couldn't sleep right?" Koro-sensei asked while eating a bamboo shoot chocolate.

"Yeah I decided to eat" Mio said now munching on her karaage.

"You're quite an eater Mio-san" Koro-sensei said.

"Only after being like this, my family were poor we barely eat anything everyday so I always felt some kind of achievements when I eat something" Mio said.

"Please tell sensei if you need anything I'm your teacher after all" Koro-sensei said.

"Thanks" Mio answered with a smile as she waited for morning with Koro-sensei (and her snacks).

On the way home with an economic class train (again) Mio and her group talked about the trip including the kidnapping accident.

"But I didn't really expected Mio-san to be that sadistic I thought Karma-kun's the only one" Nagisa said.

"Well at least I don't cut someones hand or leg if I am pissed" Karma said. Mio just shrugged.

"Ah but I'm not satisfied enough, you know when you heard the bones cracking it feels like I'm achieving something more! it's like it turning me on" Mio said.

"How is that supposed to turn you on?" Kanzaki asked.

"You two stop scaring me" Sugino said. While everybody laughed they talked and talked until they arrived to Tokyo.

 **END**

 **Whoa thanks for reading! Well still lacking so I'm sorry. Followers and Favorites thank you! I'll see you on the next chapter! oh yeah I'm sorry I wasn't be able to update this last week even though it just started (in my country that is) school has been a killer. I was planning to update this a few days ago but nah I feel to lazy.  
**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **My name is Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery nice to meet you fellow students"**

" **How good Koro-sensei proggrammed her she's just a machine she doesn't have free will she's just following whatever her master had to say"**

" **Whoa Koro-sensei really can do anything"**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 15 transfer student time first period**

The school trip has ended and it's time to go back to the usual routine. And Karasuma-sensei had announced that a new student is going to transfer to E class sounda fishy. So anyway to discover what she's looked like (yep she asked Karasuma-sensei is the transfer student a boy or a girl) she arrived at school on 5 A.M sharp not with Hisoka.

"This is her?" Mio deadpanned. She stared the large box with wide eyes of shock and curiosity she not dared to touch it and instead she examined it carefully. Well she tought that the transfer student is more or less like her fellow heartless demon hunters. Since many demon hunters lost their emotions and became somewhat psycho she thought the transfer student is similar. And to her surprise she found the big box.

Not finding any human trace or something she then suspected that this is the luggage the transfer student brought with her. That's why she moved from class to the restroom, storage room, science lab, home ec class and finally staff room. Though she didn't expect to find a stack of sweets there must be Koro-sensei's. She decided to steal the melon pan and chocolate and munch it on the way to classroom.

In the middle of eating her phone rings she pick it up while munching.

"Hello?"

"Before I beat the shit out of you I'm going to ask where the hell are you?" a murderous dark and somewhat familiar voice entered Mio's ear. Despite the scary tone on the voice she calmly answered.

"At school of course why?"

"At this hour?!" he asked her back yelling.

"Yep"

"Nobody supposed to be there now!" he yelled again.

"Apparently the transfer student is here she / her luggage is here if you want to know get ready and come here breakfast can be found in the staff room. Oh and Hisoka get me my lunchbox I forgot to bring it" Mio answered. She can hear Hisoka sighed.

"Fine where's the box?"

"On the dining table" Mio answered biting the chocolate.

"Okay I'll be there in 20 seconds" Hisoka said. True to his word he showed up in front of Mio on time.

"What are you, eating chocolate for breakfast?" Hisoka asked. Mio shrugged.

"If you want some there's plenty on Koro-sensei's desk. There's pocky and biscuits too" Mio said.

"No need" Hisoka said pulling out two boxes one of it is Mio's lunchbox.

"What's that?" Mio asked.

"Breakfast figured you'll just steal your meal somewhere" Hisoka said opening the box revealing two sandwiches.

"How considerate" Mio said taking one.

"And stealing is crime"

"It's not stealing it's taking back what was mine. Remember the science experiment?" Mio asked.

"Yeah" Hisoka said sweatdropped." So the transfer student?" Hisoka asked his tone became serious.

"That box probably her or her luggage" Mio said.

"Hmm" Hisoka hummed walking to the box and lightly touch it.

Suddenly the screen turned on.

"Good moning my fellow classmates. Starting today I will learn with you in this classroom I'm Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery Glad to meet you" The box said. Mio and Hisoka deadpanned. The screen turned off.

"What the hell?!" Mio and Hisoka shouted.

Hisoka is standing outside and saw Kataoka, Kurahashi, Okajima, Isogai, Sugino and Nagisa walking to the class.

"Good Morning Hisoka-kun what are you doing here have you met the transfer student?" Nagisa greeted him.

"Yep go inside guaranteed you'll be surprised" Hisoka said walking in with them.

"Now what she's looked like?" Sugino said opening the classroom door.

"Good moning my fellow classmates. Starting today I will learn with you in this classroom I'm Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery Glad to meet you" The box said again to them. The newcomers deadpanned. _'That's the student transfer?'_

"I believe you know but this is the transfer student the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery from Norwegia" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Nice to meet you everyone" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said.

' _Even Karasuma-sensei felt strange I'm surprised he didn't shocked to death'_ Hisoka thought. Koro-sensei laughed.

"You better not laugh your appearance is strange too" Karasuma-sensei warned." She is already listed as a student here so even if she points her weapon towards you, you can't hurt her. That's your contract" Karasuma-sensei said.

"I understand using my contract againts me, so I have to treat that machine as my students. Alright Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery welcome to E class" Koro-sensei said.

"Pleasure to cooperate with you Koro-sensei" the box said.

FIRST PERIOD

' _It bothers me, when will she attack? How will she attack? With what?'_ Mio thought. Suddenly the box operated and took out a few gun from inside.

"What the heck?" Mio whispered.

"So it's like that?" Nagisa said.

"So cool!" Sugino commented. And suddenly the gun shoot hundreds of anti sensei bullets and most of it nearly hit them. Mio summoned her weapon and deflected the bullets coming her way or to the students near her she deflected them to the wall.

"What the hell?!" Hisoka accidentally said it out loud.

"4 shotguns and 2 machine guns right? The students here used tactics like this and shooting in the middle of the class is forbidden!" Koro-sensei said.

"I'll remember it I will prepare my next attack" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said calculating the next attack. Mio sighed this is going to be a long day.

"Tsk, Tsk You don't learn do you?" Koro-sensei said with green stripes on his face. She started to shoot again the other student ducked. Mio choose to crouch under her table without summoning her scythe. Mio peeked from under the table and saw Koro-sensei's finger been destroyed.

' _Wait a second aren't her shooting pattern the same as before? A blind spot!'_ Mio mentally asked.

"Left finger destroyed the new extra weapon is proved to be effective. The possibility to annihilate the target on the next attack is less than 0.001% the possibility to assassinate the target on graduation is more than 90% now Koro-sensei I'm going to commence attack now" the box said with a psychopathic smile. Mio hide again, Sugaya who saw her actions imitate her.

RECESS

"So we're the one who supposed to clean this?" Maehara asked.

"Hey Artillery Machine do you have a program to clean this?" Muramatsu asked the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery only to be ignored. Mio only murmurs while cleaning the back of the class.

The transfer student attacks the whole day. Mio is pissed very pissed she didn't like to summon her weapon only to deflect the bullets that is going to hit her eyes.

Before going home she approach Terasaka.

"What is it Mio it's rare to see you talking to me" Terasaka asked.

"Here" Mio said handing him a tape and point at the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery. "I know you understand what I mean you want to do it right?" Mio asked smirking.

"Okay I'll do that" Terasaka smirked back at her.

The next morning

"Oh yeah" Mio said in a low voice when seeing the machine calculated and not being able to take out her guns.

' _This is your doings right?'_ Hisoka asked telepathing her.

' _Techinically no but.. you'll see'_ Mio smiled inncocently Hisoka just shrugged.

"Koro-sensei I can't take out my weapons like this please take off this tape" She said.

"Even if you ask me I can't do that" Koro-sensei said.

"Is this your doings? This counts as violence to the student I believe this is forbidden in your contract-"

"No I'm the one who did it this will make you not being able to take out your freakin' weapons right? Try to kill him after you read the situation you trash!" Terasaka said.

"We will take it off after the class" Hara said.

"We have to do this if you do this like yesterday we won't be able to study" Sugino said.

"Why are we spying on that machine again shouldn't we hunt instead?" Hisoka asked.

"Shhh we have to she didn't realize we're here yet so be quiet" Mio hissed they're currently peeking the Artillery from the window in stealth mode.

"Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery to Master the second day attack cannot be commenced due to unexpected conditions. Persentation on how I can solve this myself is 0% possibiliy to assassinate him before graduation is decreasing getting help from Master"

"Ah she's getting help from her creators!" Hisoka whispered.

"Don't just turn to your parents" Koro-sensei suddenly appeared.

"There's no prove that the strategy they think will suit this classroom and more important is you're a transfer student you're supposed to make friends with your classmates" Koro-sensei said.

"Make friends?"

"Do you know why the students are the ones who are getting in the way with your assassination instead of me? In their point of view your attacks are disturbing the class and if you ever managed to kill me the prize money will go to your parents instead of them. In other words your assassination attempts will not do any good to the other students" Koro-sensei explained. Outside Mio vigorously nodded.

"I understand now Koro-sensei I didn't input my fellow classmates in my calculations" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said.

"You are smart, anyway I made this for you it didn't have any virus inside so please accept it" Koro-sensei said.

"This is?"

"A simulation software to cooperate with your classmates in your attempts you'll understand that cooperation is very essential in assassination. So? You want to make friends with the others right?" Koro-sensei said.

"I don't know how" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said.

"Ias you can see I came prepared!" Koro-sensei said helding a box with many devices in it.

"That's all for what?" she asked.

"Extra memories and applications. I'm not allowed to harm you but they didn't say I can't upgrade you right?" Koro-sensei said helding out some tools. "Good morning" he whispered and starting to work on the program.

"Why are you doing this? This upgrade will allow me to kill you faster" she asked.

"because I'm your teacher first then your target second. I understand you have a strong will to learn and a strong bloodlust your parents are giving you a present and it is my job as a teacher to polish you. Increase your talent and cooperate with the others" Koro-sensei said.

"Koro-sensei about the list of the worlds sweets, is it neseccary for teamwork?" She asked.

"NYUYA! It will maybe help me a bit.." Koro-sensei said. Mio and Hisoka sweatdropped. Mio sudddenly stood up and leave the classroom Hisoka tailed her.

"What is it?" Hisoka asked.

"Nothing I already seen what I want to see" Mio said.

"Well I still not sure Koro-sensei programs going to be successful though" Hisoka said.

"But at least you can see that things will turn alright for now right?" Mio asked.

"I guess"

"Honestly I still doubt it will work for now anyway hehe.." Mio smiled.

"Your uncertainity bugs me"

The next day Mio and Hisoka arrived early to check on the machine. And the result on Koro-sensei's program? Surprisingly shocking. Mio nearly fainted from shock and Hisoka mouth agape. The others started to came.

"She's somehow bigger" Sugino commented. Suddenly the machine screen turned on.

"Ah! Good morning everyone!" she said smiling.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Sugino and Nagisa shouted.

"The wheater today is great right?" She said. Mio who is still shocked couldn't hear Koro-sensei's explanation and just speechless. There's only one thing left in Mio's mind.

The transfer student has evoluted into a weird stage.

"Spring has end and Summer is going to come" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said.

"She became cute in a second" Okajima said.

"She's a fixed artillery right?" Mimura asked sweatdropped.

"What you guys are being fooled all of that are just program made by that octopus. Even if she's nice she's just a machine she will shoot without thinking of us again that junk"Terasaka said.

"I understand Terasaka-san I really did that yesterday, junk. Even if you call me that I won't object you" Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery said her background screen began cloudy and she started crying.

"Ah you made her cry " Kataoka said.

"Terasaka-kun is making a 2D girl cry" Hara commented.

"Don't say that!" Terasaka shouted.

"I think this is amazing. It's not a girl if she's not a 2D" Takebayashi commented.

"Takebayashi is that your first words?!" Isogai asked.

"Are you sure?!" Kimura asked while the others sweatdropped.

"But don't worry everyone Koro-sensei told me the importance of teamwork. I'll try my best to make you approve me until then I'll postpone my assassination" The amazing 2D (in Takebayashi's point of view) said.

"So please befriend her and ah, of course even when I already upgrade her I didn't change her bloodlust" Koro-sensei said.

"Yes!" she said taking out her guns.

"If you want to kill me she'll be a perfect ally don't you think?" Koro-sensei said

"Now what's this retina called? Sugaya-kun answer without opening your textbook!" Koro-sensei said. Sugaya who looked confused suddenly being helped by Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery.

"Hey! Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery don't tell him the answer!" Koro-sensei shouted.

"But didn't you tell me to help my classmates?" she asked.

"Cheating is not helping!" Koro-sensei said.

During recess Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery really being the center of attention.

"Checkmate Chiba-kun" she said.

"After 3 match and I didn't even win once" Chiba said.

"She learns fast" Maehara commented.

"Amazing. Ah! Isn't there a manga where AI's control the world?" Fuwa suddenly hyped.

"Fuwa-san?" Mio sweatdropped.

"That's a popular detective manga that is adapted into anime version right?" she said.

"She became popular" Sugino commented.

"She can do whatever she want at once" Kayano said.

"Crap!" Koro-sensei suddenly said.

"What is it?" Nagisa asked.

"Her characteristic is similar with mine" Koro-sensei said.

"No it's not!" Nagisa said.

"At this rate she will snatch my popularity" Koro-sensei said."Everyone I can make a human face too you know! Just change a bit of my color on my face and" Koro-sensei said making the human face.

"It's disgusting!" Mimura said.

"Mimura-kun ... saw my face and said... it's disgusting" Koro-sensei said gloomy. Everyone sweatdropped. Mio moved back to her seat.

"What about giving her a name? Doesn't Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery is too long?" Kataoka suggested.

"You're right" Yada said.

"Jiritsu.. oh yeah how about Ritsu?" Fuwa suggested.

"Rejected" Chiba said.

"Eh? It's cute!" Fuwa said.

"Are you okay with that?" Maehara asked.

"Yes! I'm very happy then please call me Ritsu!" Ritsu said.

"This probably will be a good thing don't you think Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked as he approach Karma.

"I don't know just like Terasaka said she's just following Koro-sensei's program she doesn't have free will" Karma said.

"Actually I've been doubting that as well. Anything happen to her after this is according to her creator" Mio said. That night a concerned Mio dragged Hisoka to spy on the class again to their surprise Ritsu's creator is there reeingeneering Ritsu's program.

"Your master's order is absolute the only thing you're thinking is to kill him remember that" the creator said.

"Yes maste-" after reengineering Ritsu her creators leave only to be intercepted by Mio and Hisoka.

"Just what the hell you're doing?!" Mio asked.

"We're throwing out the assassination unrelated things and who do you think you are?" one of the engineer ask. The pissed Mio attacked him pulling a knife behind her sleeve and pinned him to the ground with the knife on his neck in an inhuman speed.

"Someone stronger than you" Mio said pissed only to be pulled by Hisoka leaving the pale engineer alone.

"Ah you must be the E class student but don't attack these guys are trained too" the creator said.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but we can kill you in a second you know you guys are no match for us" Mio said.

"Alright but you can't do anything now, tomorrow you'll see the normal her again" the creator smirked while patting Mio's head. Mio lost her temper and punch him on the gut.

"Get out!" Mio shouted. Hisoka covered her mouth and locked her head.

"Shut up will you Mio? Well you can do that but I can make sure you won't come back again" Hisoka said in a murderous voice.

"Fine but I'll make sure you all won't be able to do anything with her" the creator said as the team leaves.

-The next day Karasuma-sensei made an announcement about the back in normal Ritsu-

"You have a contract not to harm the students but now upgrading them will be considered as harming too. You too if you destroy her or tape her you wil get penalty" Karasuma-sensei said looking at Terasaka.

"You cannot harm the creator too Mio-san" Karasuma-sensei look at Mio straight in the eyes making everyone looked at her.

"Tch!" Mio grumbled clenching her fist.

"It's the order from the creator we can't do anything" Karasuma-sensei said.

"I prefer to maintain the students feeling than their parents'" Koro-sensei said.

FIRST PERIOD

' _If it's downgraded that means those troublesome attacks is going to show up again'_ Everyone became alerted when the class started.

"Here it comes" Mio whispered. But unexpectedly Ritsu take out flowers instead of guns which surprised everyone. Flower petals began to shower them.

"I promised to make flowers Koro-sensei made 985 upgrade on my body my master thought that most of it is unessential to assassination. And everything are deleted but according to what I learned I myself decided that teamwork is essential in assassination. So before it's deleted I hid it" Ritsu said.

"Amazing! That means.."

"Yes I have defied my master with my own free will!"Ritsu declared. Mio smirked.

"Good one" Karma commented.

"Koro-sensei is this what's it's called rebellion? Am I a bad girl?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course not you're only a third grader it's understandable" Koro-sensei said. And E class got another ally.

 **END**

 **Okay I know I haven't update this fic for a loooong time but school is driving me crazy (and I just got in for about a few month) please forgive me. Anyway at least I updated one today though this chapter is very short.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

" **Sonic Ninja! I already put the subtitles in it!" Ritsu said.**

" **Hooo"**

" **Amazing"**

" **Not bad!"**

" **Ritsu you're awesome!"**

 **Sorry I don't feel right if I didn't add this so here's the preview right?  
**


	16. This chap is rry I

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 16 L and R time**

Right now the E class students are sitting in the class while listening to Bitch-sensei's lesson.

"Actually daily conversations are easy you probably know how japanese people use 'maji suge' in conversation. In English 'maji' means really. Kimura try to pronounce it" Bitch-sensei said.

"Li-liaree.."

"Incorrect you mixed up the L and R. Japanese people are not really good in pronouncing L and R. I know what are you trying to say but it's still wrong" Bitch-sensei said.

"Oh okay" Kimura said.

"Today you will learn how to pronounce words. I'll check your pronounciation today so. If you get the L and R wrong, you'll get a deep kiss in front of class as a punishment" Bitch-sensei said sending shiver down to everyone.

Even when they didn't have a problem but Bitch-sensei still kissed them as a 'reward' so when it's Mio's turn she quickly dodge. But then Bitch-sensei still kissed her as a punishments to dodge. Then nobody ever dodge after her turn.

Another day passed Mio and Hisoka stayed a bit late because they want to discuss on their hunt and where will they hunt. They decided to patrol on some dark alleys around the town's shrine. After getting into that decision they decided to go back home but when they were walking they saw Bitch-sensei strangled with a mysterious man beside her. They decided to hide first to observe they believe Bitch-sensei is trained.

Mio and Hisoka already trained on world wide language so they can understand what the man is saying. He seems to know Bitch-sensei very well in fact Bitch-sensei (still strangled) call him professor. Then Karasuma-sensei showed up and told him to put Bitch-sensei down. But Mio didn't listen to them anymore cuz she saw Bitch-sensei is almost at her limit so she decided to jump in and cut the wire with the knife which was strapped on her thigh. Mio's whole body is loaded with weapons in fact she even had a gun below her vest.

"Bitch-sensei!" Mio called her out. Hisoka also there to caught Bitch-sensei.

"Don't worry she was trained" the man said still in foreign language.

"Hey who are you do you even understand what I'm saying" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Excuse me, using japanese is okay I'm not a suspicious person I'm the one who arranged Irina Jelavich to be here. I hope you understand" He said. Mio and Hisoka exchanged a confused look. But Karasuma-sensei seemed to understand.

"So where's Koro-sensei now?" that man asked.

"In Shanghai to eat almond jelly he went there 30 minutes ago he'll be back in a moment probably" Karasuma-sensei said.

"He's just like the rumors I'm glad I came here, I need to tell something to you Irina, give up on this mission Irina this job is impossible for you. Your disguise already revealed" he said.

"I will kill him master" Bitch-sensei said. Mio and Hisoka sat there watching their teacher stood up while giving each other a confused look. Looks like they're forgotten in here.

"Everyone has strengthand weakness this is what you called L and R right?" he said. The two demon hunters watch the drama until Koro-sensei suddenly showed up.

"You're half worng and half right" he said.

"What ar you doing here quiz maniac?" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"What a cruel nickname please just call me Koro-sensei" Koro-sensei said.

"So it's you" the unknown man said.

"Of course as an assassin she's not scary at all she's a crap" Koro-sensei said.

"Who are you calling a crap!"

"But as an assassin she's the most capable for this mission" Koro-sensei said again. Mio and Hisoka are totally lost.

"How about we make a contest on who is the better assassin between you two, the rule is simple the one who killed Karasuma-sensei first is the winner" Koro-sensei said.

"Oi wait why am I the victim?!" Karasuma-sensei asked.

"Because nobody is able to kill me. The contest-" Koro-sensei said.

"Okay I had enough, sorry to bother you and being impolite but don't forget about us!" Mio protested.

"We're utterly lost" Hisoka said sweatdropping.

"Oh sorry Mio-san Hisoka-kun. That person is Lovro Brofsky a retired assassin you probably have heard about him before as you already know Red Eye" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Lovro?! As in the Lovre who trained assassins for generations?!" Hisoka and Mio freaked out and suddenly turned to the assassin with an admiring look full of respect. Just like the time they met Red Eye.

"Why are these kids looking at me with such a look?" Lovro asked Karasuma-sensei.

"You probably had heard the rumors of the inhumans students? These two are them" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Sasaki Mio" Mio bowed.

"I'm Maeda Hisoka" Hisoka bowed as well.

"Hmm interesting that's explained the amazing and swift movements they made to save Irina before" Lovro swears he saw glimmers in Mio's and Hisoka's eyes after he praised them.

"Okay back at the topic" Koro-sensei said.

"The contest will start tomorrow all day you will kill Karasuma-sensei using these" Koro-sensei said handing over two anti-sensei knife.

"I understand so this is an assassination game. Fine this looks interesting" Lovro said as he walked off.

"Just do whatever you like" Karasuma-sensei said also walking off.

"Mio! We're gonna see Lovro-sama in his assassination movements for real!" Hisoka freaked out.

"I know right?!" Mio also excited and the walked out from school. This time Hisoka's the one who asked Lovro for autograph. Yeah they got one but they earn a confused look given by Lovro. He's probably wondering how innocent children (what innocent?) trying to get an autograph from an assassin.

"So that's the situation this is going to be a bother but don't let it get in the way of your studies so do it like usual" Karasuma-sensei said. Suddenly Bitch-sensei showed up with her flirty tone and a glass of drink in her hands.

"Good job again today, you must be thirsty right? Here have some juice!" She said. Everyone sweatdropped. Bitch-sensei told him to drink it.

'There must be something in it' the class thought.

"You must be giving me xomething like muscle relaxants or something then stabbed me" Karasuma-sensei said. Bitch-sensei attempts didn't end there but her attempts are horrible and ridicilous so that everyone didn't hide their sweatdrop.

"Bitch-sensei" Isogai and Mimura lifted her up.

"We know you're awesome but something like that won't even fool us" Mimura said.

"I don't have any choice you know?! I can't seduce person who already knew me even a cabaret girl will feel awkward when her customer is her own father!" Bitch-sensei said.

"Like we'll understand!"

After that Koro-sensei made a study hall but no going outside the class which upsetted Mio and Hisoka because they won't be able to watch Lovro's assassination attempts. At lunch time Mio decide to eat her lunch on the rooftop with Hisoka and she saw Karasuma-sensei eating below a tree.

"Oh... this'll be interesting" Hisoka commented as he saw Bitch-sensei approaching Karasuma-sensei while Mio just munch on her lunch.

"She's starting it!" Mio said.

"Do you have a moment Karasuma?"

"What is it? A game or not I won't hold back on you"

"Aw come on you know I won't go away I will kill you anyway"

"Fine do it, attack me from anywhere" Karasuma-sensei said. Everyone is forgetting their lunches and instead watch Bitch-sensei's attempt. Bitch-sensei set a wire trap before and quickly sat on Karasuma aiming to stab his heart but stopped by Karasuma-sensei's hands.

"Karasuma! I wanna do it, can I?" Bitch sensei said using her childish-like voice causing a vein to pop on Karasuma's head.

"What kind of assassin who asks for permission while killing the target?!" but at the end Karasuma-sensei let go of the knife and letting himself killed.

"Fine, you won't give up even if the day's over you'll try again tomorrow" Karasuma-sensei said.

"Sugoi!" Mio shouted while jumping on the roof. She then continued eating her forgotten lunch back as the drama continues. Now Lovro is approaching Irina.

"What a troublesome student but as as student you have surpassed your master. Make sure you'll kill him Irina" he said.

"Of course master!" Bitch-sensei said.

"Aw..." Mio commented.

"Aren't Lovro-sama kind of like a father figure for Bitch-sensei?" Hisoka asked.

"I guess? He is a good teacher" Mio commented then she jumped off the roof to go back to class since it's starting soon. Hisoka followed her inside.

The next morning Koro-sensei is reading a magazine.

"You looked happy Koro-sensei is there anything happening?" Isogai asked shooting a bullet at Koro-sensei.

"Yes I'm going to go to Hawaii to watch a movie" Koro-sensei said.

"Aw it's no fun!" Nakamura commented.

"Yeah doing it by yourself" Hisoka said swiping his anti sensei knife twice at him.

"Nurufufufu.. mach 20 speed is very useful in things like this" Koro-sensei said.

"Sonic Ninja? Is that what you're going to watch?" Kataoka asked.

"Ah that's famous superhero movie? Tell us the story tomorrow okay?"

"Sure I will" Koro-sensei said.

"Nagisa Karma where are you going?" Hisoka asked them.

"Ah we were going to ask Koro-sensei if he's willing to take us with him" Nagisa said.

"Heeh..."

"Then you better get going" Mio said packing her books. Nagisa and Karma quickly went outside and a few moments later a blast can be heard.

"It's kind of unexpected that Karma liked those kind of movie" Hisoka commented.

"I'm kind of surprised too" Mio said walking out of the class with Hisoka.

"Let's ask him later tonight let's hunt at school" Hisoka said.

"Yeah why not?"

"Whew! the demons at school sure is strong it's good that they mostly operated at nights should we put some curse on the mountain area?" Mio asked stretching her arms.

"I guess so in case we're training in woods couldn't risk the safety of our classmates anyway" Hisoka said.

"Then let's start tomorrow!" Mio said earning a nod from her partner. Suddenly a level 3 demon showed up.

"Oh well" Mio said as she charged to the demon but it is unexpectedly fast so that Mio's attacks missed a few times. Mio took out her pistol and shoot the demon on the right eye. Hisoka cut it's right arm. But it still moving and Mio had to dodge.

Unfortunately at the same time Karma and Nagisa suddenly showed up out of nowhere.

"EH? Karma? Nagisa?" Hisoka got distracted he didn't realize the demon was about to attack him. Fortunately Mio deflected it's claws using her scythe.

"Hisoka Focus! Karma and Nagisa quick! Hide!" Mio said while jumping up to the tree and launch herself to the demon she stabbed it's head and chopped it off the demon's dead. She can hear Nagisa barfing from his hideout. But since the demon's dead and she's still on it's shoulder she stumbled when the corpse collapse she fell and being caught by Hisoka.

"We definitely had to put curse everywhere" Mio said jumping down from Hisoka's arms.

"Yeah"

"You guys okay?" Nagisa asked. Mio gave a thumbs up as an answer.

"You guys just got back from the movie?" Hisoka asked.

"Yeah it was fun!" Nagisa said.

"But we were given homework" Karma said.

"Oh I wouldn't want that" Mio said making the group laugh. Suddenly Mio's phone rang she looked at the phone and paled.

"What is it Mio-san?" Nagisa asked. Mio smiled hesitantly.

"Ah nothing well, you guys should go home it's late and we want to continue hunting see you!" Mio said, her voice shaking and she spoke in quite a speed. She waved while dragging Hisoka away with her.

"What's happening with them?" Nagisa asked Karma.

"I'm assuming is not something good, she's trying to make us not involved so let's just stay out of the way" Karma said.

"Mio what is it?" Hisoka asked. Mio showed her phone and Hisoka paled as well they're terrified.

"Let's answer it" Mio said.

"Good evening Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka" The voice rang causing Mio and Hisoka to paled and shiver.

"Good evening master"

"Don't tell me you're scared of me?" the voice jovially said. No Mio and Hisoka aren't scared of the guy who called them in fact they're very close. Mio and Hisoka only scared of what will the person tell them.

"You should've understand Saeki-san" Mio said.

"Yeah of course I do, sorry but you know I can't do anything. Anyway I'll tell you why I'm calling you" Saeki said.

"..." Mio and Hisoka silenced.

"Tomorrow you have to go to the main headquarter. It's the yearly thing" he said his voice is laced with guilt, in the organisation Saeki cared for the demon hunters especially Mio and Hisoka. Mio and Hisoka even see him as an uncle figure. Yeah this is the time, Mio smiled bitterly.

"No worries Saeki-san there's no way we'll die anyway" Mio said.

"I'm sorry" Saeki said.

"There's nothing to worry about Saeki-san we won't die otherwise our rank won't be this high" Hisoka said.

"Okay then I should trust you, see you tomorrow" Saeki said and he hung up.

"Agh! Why?! This is fucking annoying do those engineer knows how fucking annoying it is?! Or did they even have the fucking feeling?! Do they want us to fucking die?! Dammit!" Mio cursed while punching a tree.

"At least it's only three days" Hisoka said.

"Yeah but it felts like three decades, dammit!" Mio said.

"Let's send message to Karasuma-sensei and Koro-sensei that we won't be able to attend school for several days" Hisoka said taking out his phone. Mio did the same she sighed after typing the words and hit send.

 **Three long days are ahead of them**

 **FIN**

 **I'm very sorry for this shitty chapter. I just finished my middle term exams. I've been very busy for the past 2 weeks so I probably won't be able to update this soon. I'll keep working on the next chapter whenever I got time though. Saeki is an OC I made, to be short he is some kind of guardian to Mio and Hisoka. And Again I'm terribly sorry for not updating this properly and for this not so good chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Okay in the next chapter probably will be painful. You guys probably knew what's going to happen next so... oh well**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

" **Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka are going to be absent for a while"**

" **Let's start"**

" **Shit"**

 **"Ah, I can't see"**

 **SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY SOON! ^_^**

 **ANIAISHA**


	17. This is not a chapter

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

.

.

.

I'm sorry, I haven't update this story in like what. 5 months? I'm really sorry for that, I'll probably put on a hiatus right now. (Even after months of inactivity I'm doing this?)

Well you see, in my country (Indonesia) we will have National Examination every year for 6th grader of elementary, 3rd grader for junior high and high school. It's national standard and we will depend on the result to get to the higher level school we want. I've been busy studying since the beginning of the term. I'm a junior high 3rd grader by the way.

Not only that my school is targetting us to get a high score( which is going to break the record) this year. And, this year we (the 3rd graders of junior high) are going to do the test using computers for the first damn time. I'm not worrying the fact that we're using computers since I can sit in front of them for a whole day, no prob. But I'm totally worrying that there is no freakin' guarantee that the national exam will go without a hitch.

My school is still new it's only the tenth year since opening. My school is not Kunugigaoka who ranked as the best school in just 10 years. Well, my school's quality is good too but still, there's still a lot to tweak on. There's a few part which are still under fruking construction. So there's no guarantee it will be as smooth as we wanted. Us, the 8th generation of our school who are going to face our national exam this year agreed to do it in our school anyway. There's no way we're doing this is in another school just because we don't have enough computers for 78 students.

Togetherness, solidarity and unity do exist in my school in the 3rd graders at least. Though it was a wee bit too late for us to have this unity and equality in us. But we're going to face this as a team. Well, I guess it's enough reasons to make me delay the chapters. After the national exam there's a 2 months holiday so I guess I'll try to write my chapters then and try to write now as well. Oh right, there was someone who asked when Hisoka will get his limelight. He will, but probably in the second term.

Fun facts:

Mio can play the piano and is quite good in it. She actually have one in her apartment.

Hisoka loves cat very much and actually wanted to have one as a pet, unfortunately their apartment doesn't allow one.

So there it is , I'm once again sorry for this. And Happy Chinese New Year! I'm celebrating too by the way.

Sincerely Aniaisha


	18. Chapter 18 IM BACK EVERYONE

**Title: The Demon Hunter Assassin**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Sasaki Mio is a demon hunter and with her partner Maeda Hisoka she always hunt demons with ease. But due to the demons increased activity her grades dropped and she fell to the end class. Not enough with the demons she had to deal with another creature who wanted to be their teacher. Will her super powers as a demon hunter help the assassination? And will her true identity on being a demon hunter revealed? Find out now.**

 _ **ITALICS ARE FOR THOUGHT and FLASHBACKS**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Chapter 17 The Upgrades time**

"Karasuma-sensei do you know where are Hisoka and Mio-san?" Isogai asked.

"I hope they're not doing something sneaky" Okajima said.

"It's impolite for you to say that Okajima-kun" Karasuma-sensei said his voice is serious.

"What is it?" Kayano started to feel very worried.

"Mio-san and Hisoka-kun are going to face a wave between life and death" Koro-sensei said.

"I don't get it, why? Explain it to us please" Maehara said.

"Each year demon hunters will get upgrades just like characters in online games. But as you see there is a high chance that the experimentation failed. The experimentation is as from I heard is hellish and the engineer there won't hold back on the experimentation. It is a bet between life or death" Karasuma-sensei explained.

"Those kids are going to go through a hard time for three days without food, water nor sleep" Bitch-sensei said. The class paled.

"Now we can only hoped and pray that they'll be alright" Koro-sensei said.

"They will hopefully" Karasuma said.

 **DAY 1**

Sasaki Mio never been scared in her life except for this thing. She is now currently standing in front of a building in the middle of nowhere. Beside her is her partner Maeda Hisoka they are holding hands. Well, just some comforting squeeze though there's a high chance that they'll die here so they want to comfort each other. Mio is sweating like a lot. Hisoka's face is pale.

"Name?" a voice from the intercom asked them.

"Sasaki Mio and Maeda Hisoka" Mio answered with a firm voice but still laced with a little bit nervousness even as a demon hunter and assassin they're still junior high school students. The gate opened and they entered the prison-like building. Mio let a plain laugh and walked in separate ways from Hisoka because some engineer already called her name. They waved at each other and walk to the opposite direction of each other.

"Sasaki Mio subject number 172 please enter the room" another voice from the intercom said. The room is a changing room, Mio had to change her normal clothes into some clothes for experimentations. She sighed after putting on the pair of light green trousers and light green shirt she then walked inside the experimentation room. There's no running away like this they couldn't. Demon hunters had some kind of device inside their bodies. If they ever get out from the organisation or running away from the organisation the device will give some signal to the organisation then the device will explode and kill the demon hunter.

Mio took a deep breath as she lie down on the bed as the engineer put on a device on her neck hands and legs some kind of super strong handcuffs that they won't be able to move. The engineer count down to three and the handcuffs send a strong electric wave. Mio's body pained as every demon hunter will. That electric wave could kill the weak demon hunters but Mio is a high ranked one so she still live despite the painful sensation.

"Let's start. Inject curse number 15" Mio could no longer hear the voice as her pulse was injected by a yellow-green-ish liquid that glows brightly. Mio let out a cry of pain, she felts like her brains will explode, her eyes felt hurt as if it is being squezzed. She can't breathe properly and she begins to cough out black blood. Mio finally able to neutralize the liquid after half an hour. She was panting like heavy but then she got injected by another. Mio fought the curse her mind only picturing one thing that she had to live.

The fact is the so called curse is not curse. It is actually strong dangerous chemicals that humans are not supposed to come into contact with. But they aren't human and those 'curse' made them live. Demon hunters are actually no miystical objects, their bodies are just reconstructed with machines, and old demon possesed weapons, with chemicals. Mio wondered often that are starting to become a monster full of chemicals.

Mio didn't cry she never let out a strand of tear ever after she became a full demon hunter. Not even now.

Mio's eyes are black there's no other color in her eyes just black blood came out from her eyes,nose, and ears. She neutralize the chemical an hour later. But after that an engineer came with a knife and tear Mio's stomach. Mio's eyes wrinkled she didn't let out a cry because of her strong figure as a demon hunter getting cut like this is nothing for her. She is glad her rank is high or else this phase is going to be very painful.

The engineer are taking out a few devices from inside her stomach. Mio lost count on how many time her stomach is teared like that. but the surgery phase is only 10 minutes long and then it is continued with another injections. This time the curse injected are three at the same time, strong ones but she can still manage. There is one time when she had her internal organs explodes and she thought she was going to die but she didn't just because she doesn't depend on the organs.

Demon hunters curse is replacing the function of the heart so her internal organs are useless actually. It is kept as to mantain human form, it will regenerate later. Mio even at this kind of state still somehow able to think on how her friends will react when they found out what she has been through and she wonders if Hisoka is still alive.

Hisoka is just strong as Mio it is just that he has lower mobility level and has lower overall scores. This only started for half a day and he already felt like he's going to die. His condition is not better than Mio, he let out blood again for the umpteenth time if it normal humans they're dead.

Hisoka couldn't hear anything as the torturing experimentation took away his hearing ability, it will comeback but he'll probably need to wear a hearing aid to school. He wonders what will happens next. He believes Mio will survive though their body is stronger thanks to the assassination training anyway. He just hoped that Mio and him will be able to make it through without much damage.

None of the E class students able to concentrate, they're too worried about their demon hunter classmates. Even Terasaka is worried he usually don't give a damn on anything. Koro-sensei who already realized this decided to left the class unattended in exchange he made some materials for them to study later since it's looks like no it's clearly impossible for them to study now.

Bitch-sensei even forgetting that her nails are manicured and keep on biting them. Karasuma-sensei even couldn't concentrate on his works and glances at the clock periodically hoping that the day to be over soon.

Kayano looks like she wants to cry because her friends life is on the line. She is thinking on how painful experimentation they had to endure every year. How they always protect the city and protect **them**. Kayano swore if they come back alive she'll give them a big sized pudding for them.

Karma's eyes narrowed he is very worried and he clearly felt uncomfortable and he has been sweating a lot. He's already thinking on how to bring back a person to live again if they ever died. He's anxious for his friends, the ones who openly accepted him even from his twisted personality and what-not. They cared for him and Karma for the first time couldn't stay calm.

Nagisa already knew and realize something is weird about his classmates and felt guilty for letting them suffer alone. He really appreciate how Mio and Hisoka trying to make sure 3-E doesn't get out of their problems. Not just him, the others condition are no better, if you can read minds all of the E class students minds are full of prayer and hope that their friends will come back again. Alive and alright.

In nighttime the experimentation moves to Mio's weapon. It is more painful because she couldn't get ahold of her own weapon. She can't feel anything except pain. Ranking 20 below must be decreasing now or so she thought. When the engineers divine the demon hunter rankings by their ability while Mio thinks otherwise. She never met the first rank but seh heards that the person is desperate. Desperate to die.

To Mio strength is just a mark to make people stay away from her, as human or demon hunter. No, to Mio the strong ones are the low rankers. Weaklings will find a way to live because they _wants_ to live, they always will. They don't want to die, and this will to live is what makes them strong. When their rank increase, their body will most likely resist what the mind wants them to do. They will have a mental breakdown and because they can't kill themselves this syringe and machines surrounding them right now is what kills them.

Hisoka is stronger than her—or so Mio thought. He has a goal in his life while Mio just following the flow, kill, kill and kill some more. It may looks like Mio is leading him but to Mio it's the other. Hisoka is helping her keeping her sanity, because Hisoka has a better will to live in his mind. Why Mio doesn't want to die is just because she wants to find Hisoka, get him into her vision and calm herself. But that was before 3-E.

Now she also has a goal, like the rest of E class. She wants to kill Koro-sensei, she wants to better the rest of the class. She wants to win and have a second-blade to have a goal. She wants to keep making goals and achievements. She wants to live. And for the second her scythe shone brightly that it blinded her.

Hisoka, despite his state is worried. He knows and he wants to show the world he ain't going to die soon. But Mio.. for as far he knows is suicidal— _was_ suicidal, the E class really made her more cheerful than usual. But now that nobody is with her, nobody supports her he doesn't know. He doubt she'll die, he just doubt that she isn't ruled by her suicidal thought. He followed her to keep an eye on her, because really, if he lefts her he doen't know what kind of twisted thought she'll have.

Mio always says she is confused why he always follow her around. He knows she rely on him and he is more than ready to let her lean on him. It is just that she sometimes think herself as a burden she's not. Hisoka just wanted to be strong, strong enough to protect the broken girl. To let her have something to live for.

To Hisoka his goal is to find his brother, to settle the unsettled problems that push him between his only family left. To fix everything so if he dies he will do without any regrets. He has a dream to build a new relation with his family left. But his partner didn't have one so that's why he'll live. For Mio and for himself. His Katana shone radiantly, and he knows that he had produce his upgrade.

Around 10 PM the demon hunters are injected to some kind of sleeping drug but they didn't mean to rest as the engineer then give them an electric shockwave to keep wake them up and inject another curse then inject the drug and wake them up and inject the curse. They kept on doing it until morning comes. The goal is to force them to produce their own upgrades, to see on which extend they will push themselves into. And of course for fun, how much it takes to kill a high ranker.

 **DAY 2**

At 6 AM in the morning the demon hunters are injected curse despite going through the restless night. The dead demon hunters corpses are thrown into a large container to extract the curse once the curse already stored back and out from the bodies. The bodies are given as a meal for wild animals. Mio and Hisoka still okay because of their strong body but they are tired.

Mio started cursing everytime a curse is injected to her body. A curse almost bested her but Mio tackled it down. Hisoka on the other hand is stabilizing he tackled down many curse in a short amount of time. There isn't much different from the day before but to Mio and Hisoka the day feels longer than yesterday.

 **DAY 3**

The third day is special because each demon hunter will be fighting real demons in limited areas, without their usual safety attire, without special equipments, extremely fatigued. If the demon hunters won they will be freed for the rest of the year, if they lose or in other words died then they'll be the demon's dinner takeout. It took a lot of time for them to kill the demon.

The room is square areas with white walls and one exit door which won't open no matter what happened before the scientist opens the door. Well, if the system broke the demon hunters are lucky to find their way out. But when the system broke the door is less stronger so they can broke it themselves. It's just that because they don't have the special liquid to make the demons 'disappear' they will suffocate from the madness the corpse will make.

Isn't it plainly horrifying? Seeing a dead body with a not good smell and seemingly letting out some dark smoke which causes a great wave of magnitude in your head? Yeah, awesome. They have to quickly get out and scram before they gone mad. In a span of ten minutes five demon hunters died already. Ten in half an hour 20 in three hours.

10 AM in the morning, Mio had shallow scratches everywhere. And a deep wond on her shoulder from when the spider like demon stab her. Demons like these are why she hates insects, reminds her of the tiring battle for live. She wonders what upgrade she has and why didn't it activates already. She's already cramped in the corner and she can't. Move. An inch. She has less than ten seconds to think her way out. She wants to quickly finish this battle and get out, back to the E-class.

If only she could somehow fly. Then it happens, when she thought of this her scythe suddenly shone brightly and it floats. She then quickly understand the system. This works like some flying broom in movies. She excitedly gets up, a small smile plastered on her face. She always wants to do this.

"This is awesome!" she chirped and flew, her happiness didn't last long because the spider **leaped** at her. She cursed randomly before dodges the demon to another side of the room apparently she forgots what a spider can do. Soon she began tired of dodging because she's not getting anywhere!

She then landed on the white—now with a lot of blood—floor and wait for the demon to leap back at her. She readied her scythe and with a smirk sliced the demon into two. It's dead and she cheered. Without a second thought she ran to the door waiting for it to open anxiously. During the fight she had avoided the door to minimize damage to it in case the demon hit it by accident.

When it opened she leaped outside and the door closes again. She allowed herself to breathe out because it's finally over and she cheered again. She had survived! Yay! She obliterate her scythe and skipped her way out of the experimentation building back to the kind of lobby. Passing some doors which had the other demon hunters fighting inside. She quietly bailed her fists as if to cheer everyone inside. Not that they know but she still wants to give them her support.

Each door has a name and number when used but blank when unused the words colors varies from red, green, and yellow. Green for stable, yellow for critical, red for dead the demon hunters condition. She reads the name one by one because she had nothing to do. She froze and stopped in front of a door that has yellow writings. Maeda Hisoka, she reads. She immediately fell to her knees.

Hisoka is tired, the snake form demon is just too big, and no matter how he attacks it doens't do any damage. He knows his life is totally in danger now. He couldn't activate the upgrades, he is waay too unfocused to do so. His eyes are hazy, he's practically sleepy now. He doesn't even realized when the snake is aiming at him until a voice which he really long for rings in his head.

 _'DON'T GIVE UP HISOKA!'_ he recognize the voice immeadiately, it's Mio. He is in no condition to dodge, he has 0.05 second to react or everything will be too late."Shit" He raised his hands and summon his weapon to block the snakes attack.

"Whoa!" the katana he had been using for the years passed has splitted into two. He feels like some anime character with two blades now. With a swift movement he sliced the head until it fells from the body. The door opens revealing a pale bloody faced Mio who instantly brighten when she saw him. He ran outside after obliterating his weapon and pulls Mio into a hug.

"Y-you did it.." Mio whispered, hugging Hisoka tightly.

"Thanks to you" Hisoka buries his face into Mio's hair which is dirty from the blood but still. Relief washes between the two as they parted their arms and stares at each other with smiles. Mio leaned on Hisoka's chest, registering the fact that they survived and they're alive. The heart warming moments ended when Mio reached her limits and fainted.

"Mio!"

Mio woken up, still in her light green test uniform. She doen't care, it's just that it's sp damn dark in this room she can't see shit. She looks right to left and saw nothing. It is nightime already?

"Mio! You're awake!" Hisoka's voice rang into her ears. she quickly turns into the source of voice. She smiled as she's quickly enveloped into a bear hug.

"I'm fine Hisoka, really!" Mio laughed.

"Good if you're feeling well Mio" another familiar voice said.

"Thanks Saeki-san, it's just that can you please turn on the lights?" Mio asked ,"it's pitch dark in here how can you survive?"

"You were sleeping so, but alright" when the light came back Mio had to squint because of the sudden brightness. She then blinked a few times. Why everything looking blur?

"U-umm.. Saeki-san.. why is everything blurring?" Mio asked. Saeki then examines her eyes lightly.

"It seems your eyes are a little damaged Mio, worry not this won't last long but I think you need glasses for the time being" Saeki said then prepared a pair of glasses for her.

"Here, try wearing this" Mio accepted the specs and wears them. The world seems clearer now.

"Thank you Saeki-san"

"I think you should go take a nice warm bath before you both go home" Saeki smiled warmly,"

And congratulations for gaining a new upgrade without dying" they laughed.

"Thank you" after they have bath and change into their clothes they came in with. Then they bid Saeki goodbye before walking towards the exit gate along with some other demon hunters who are aching to get their feet out of the building. Mio felt weird for having glasses but if she's not wearing them she'll be blind as bat.

"Finally we can go back to school tomorrow" Mio stretched out her sore limbs happily. Hisoka smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder if they misses us"

"I bet Karma does!" Mio joked,"if he would be so honest~"

"Yeah right, if he would be so honest"

* * *

"This is our first day school after three days and we're already late!" Mio grumbled loudly while Hisoka just laughed. They were late because Mio apparently overslept and Hisoka did nothing to wake her up and instead take photos for blackmail and for his own entertainment. Mio didn't have the time to tie her hair into her usual pigtail style and instead it flutters freely.

"You were the one who wake up late you know"

"Shut up! why didn't you wake me up!" Mio blushes.

"You were so peaceful sleeping I didn't have the heart to do it~" Hisoka grinned—which to Mio is obnoxious.

"T-that has nothing to do with this idiot!" she ran faster through the gate and there's this stone that always exists to make the characters had an epic fall. She tripped and bumped into the big five. Knocking the cassanova down. Her glasses knocked somewhere and is probably picked up by Hisoka or somebody at some point.

"Ah, I'm sorry!" she intended it to be cold and sinister but it came out as flustered and hurried. She expected a wave of insult coming to her, why? Obviously because she's an E class. But what came instead is just a small friendly laugh.

"No, it's alright. It must be my luck today to be able to bump with such a pretty lady," [the cassanova] said with a smile which is unseen by Mio because she can't see anything, "here's your glasses"

"Thank you," she smiled unwillingly because oh-god-he's-not-hitting-on-her-is-he? But who cares. The world is so clear right now, she can see everything better.

"Of course," then he stood up, helping Mio up also. Mio smiled again sincerely, oh well at least she's not in trouble. She then bowed and give a last smile to the big five before scurrying to Hisoka who waited in the corner of the building. Mio wanted to get angry at him for not helping her and left her to deal with the problem herself but didnt.

Hisoka looks disgruntled right now. Mio blinked and tilted her head in confusion,"What's wrong?" Hisoka merely glared at the big five's back before shaking his head.

"Nothing," Mio connects the dot for a few moments before smirking as she skipped, catching up to her partner.

"Oh? Were you jealous?" she tried to tease him, no she meant it as a joke but Hisoka just walk faster leaving Mio behind. Mio blinked again, was he really that mad at the big five?

"Aaah, sorry! Hey wait up!" Mio quickly ran. This time Hisoka waited for her, flashing her a soft smile signing that he forgives her. Mio grinned.

"Let's go to class"

* * *

Mio and Hisoka literally broke into the class and fell in front of the door. Mio on top of Hisoka. They grin sheepishly to their friends who stared at them dumbfounded while gaping. Even Koro-sensei sweatdropped at their antics. Mio quickly stood up and Hisoka followed after.

"Uh.. Hi! It has been quite long since we saw you guys huh?" Hisoka coughed awkwardly. Mio pat his back while grinning."But we're here to declare, we're alive!" Hisoka shouted out of the blue.

"We're alive!" Mio followed fixing her glasses. The class is still silent for a few seconds. Mio cursed at Hisoka's outburst inwardly until suddenly Kayano stood up and ran to Mio to give her a hug. Nagisa and Karma followed, calmly and did the same. Karma just pat their shoulders awkwardly though, too shy to give them a hug but you can see the relief on his face.

The rest of the class also stood up and greeted their friends. Kurahashi nearly cries from relief, stating that she thought they died or something. Koro sensei then suddenly appeared behind Mio and Hisoka.

"Sensei is very glad, Mio-san, Hisoka-kun. You both have proved yourself worthy of being a demon hunter and an assassin. But I really need you both to rest up a bit you two" Koro sensei made an x and his face turned purple.

"We can't simply miss a day in here Koro-sensei! What if you got killed without us?" Hisoka joked.

"We miss this place already!" Mio grinned.

"I was worried sick you know, when you guys didn't show up this morning" Maehara voiced out.

"We missed you both too" Yada said.

Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei showed up a few moments later, surprised but glad at the demon hunters arrival. Another problem solved, another day rolled, this is the assasination classroom.

 **END**

 **Oh my god after nearly a whole year of hell I finally updated this story. Yeah, there's no Koro-sensei in my school but I somehow manages. The school target missed by a few points but we still broke the school best record. But still! My eyes hurts a lot when the national exam rolls. There's nothing that went wrong in the exam but still.. two hours staring at the computer when we spent the rest of our life using papers for exams are still too much.**

 **My mark is somewhere a little above average. For entering highschool the system gets more complicated but I manage to get into a good school in my own region. A lot of my friends go there too. Actually we have a month long holiday before high school, I'm being honest here. The reason why I didn't update any chapters is because I am having waaaaaaaaaaaaay too much fun with holiday. II forgot about the chapters and only remembered the first week on high school.**

 **But suddenly the school gave us like a bulk of assignments and homework. I still have three unfinished ones while I'm writing this chapter. Hahahaha. But overall the school is fun, and we get to wear new uniforms []w[]! I'm trying to continue this story albeit slowly like literally slowly. But I'll do my best. And I just recently relaized that the class seat in Japan is based on the surnames and I realized I put Mio and Hisoka at the wrong place. I'm very sorry! It's just that things will get very complicated if I had to rearrange their seats so I hope you all will cope with my own way.**

 **I just realized now that my writing style changed slightly. I am not sure but I hope it's for the best and I hope I improved both my story and writings somehow. Well, it took me a lot to just write my own excuses. Sorry I made you read too much, this chapter is kinda long but I hope it will serve as my sorry (?). See you on the next chapter! Hopefully I can do this more quickly, I am not giving up on this story.**

 **Sincerely Aniaisha**

 **PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER**

 **The second tranfer student will come at June the 15th.**

" **We know all of your weaknesses"**

" **If they are really brothers why Koro-sensei didn't know?"**


End file.
